Ash x Tiny Toons
by marc1986
Summary: This is the second step in this Ash's journey of learning new things. There is one thing that not even Ash would have predicted that will happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, and other characters are owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Toons and Looney Toons are owned by Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix and all aliens are owned by Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 1

First day of school

Ash had given the note to Bugs who gave it to Road Runner, who copied the note, and gave it to everyone. About this time Ketchum had no idea what to do now, since he saw some of the topics of this school, but still didn't know what to do. "I've got this, doc." The gray furred one said to the human before reaching his hand up into the air, and somehow pulled down a microphone.

"How is that possible?' Ash thought while scratching his head in confusion. The hare than did something that would help or hinder the outsider.

"Teachers and students: head to the auditorium for an emergency meeting." The principal explained before releasing the object, and the hero watched as it disappeared into thin air.

'How is that possible.' Ash wondered, since this style of doing things confused him to no end. Bugs gestured for the hero to follow him which he did, and saw a rather large building. "So, what do you want me to do?" He asked after entering the building.

"Just wait in the bathroom till I call your name." The tall creature explained while gently shoving the out of towner in the direction of the room in question. Trusting that the runner of the school knew what he was doing Ketchum followed the order.

'I wonder if this meeting will be as strange as the one back at the studio.' The monster tamer thought as he sat in a bathroom stall. Several moments passed and the adventurer began to think that no one heard the message and that he was ditched…until he heard a new voice.

"What is up with this meeting?" A male voice questioned to others.

"No idea, Pluckster, but if Bugs said it then it must be important." Another male commented back to the first speaker.

"Oh sure, if a rabbit has an announcement then everyone's all ears, but if a duck has something to say then they are shot with blanks." The first speaker retorted back, and after that they were all hushed by the one that called them over.

"Alright gang, an old friend of mine - Thaddeus Plotz asked me a favor; for me to train a new one of his handy men." Bugs explained causing all to become confused since this did not seem worthy enough for an assembly.

'It must be that Ash kid.' A female cat thought glancing at the note she, and other teachers, received, and wondered if he was worth the attention. The audience watched as the principal pulled a top hat from behind his back.

"Why haven't I been called?" Ash questioned aloud: unaware of the black hole that appeared behind him. From the dark circle appeared a white glove that grabbed hold of the collar from his shirt, and was pulled in. "YEOW!" The hero shouted out in alarm.

"And here he is, guys." Bugs said as he pulled the human out of the top hat. The hero was alarmed since he was not expecting this in the slightest. "Ash, meet the teachers and students of this school." Bugs said as he gestured to the rather large group before them.

"Hello there. I am Ash Ketchum, the handy man from Warner Brothers." Ketchum stated to them while waving to the group. At first the groups first reaction was that he was a trust worthy fellow.

'He does have some potential.' The copy room specialist thought as she eyed him from his sneakers to his hat. The other older ones were thinking the same thing while the younger ones were really enjoying what they saw.

"Warner Brothers, that's perfect! He'll be my ticket of trying to get another Batduck movie made by Tim Burton." A green feathered one under his breath as he rubbed his hands together in a greedy fashion.

"Since Ash here doesn't get how we do things he'll be attending the same classes as the students, so treat him how you want to be treated." Bugs said as he set the hero down on his sneakers.

'Wonder if I'm going to be in for another strange intro like the first time I met Minerva and them.' Ketchum thought, but before anyone could do anything a bell was heard. All looked at the clock on the East wall and saw that it read - 12:00.

"We'll say 'hi' to you during Lunch." A blue bunny said as he and the others rushed out of the building. With nothing better to do the human followed after them. Ash did as they did, and waited in line for his food, and as Ash walked away from the Lunch lady he had gotten his lunch…which seemed to be chili…or some sort of curry.

'Man, sure are a lot of students at this school.' Ash thought as he did his best to balance his Lunch tray and not run into the students at the same time. The monster tamer's main idea was to sit with the teacher's table, who was only there because one of the pipes burst in the teacher's lounge.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Daffy shouted to the others while still holding onto his surfboard as he was finding a spot to sit. Ketchum guessed that the duck tampered with the school's water pressure to make a wave machine, but it failed.

'No where to sit, but I'm okay with the floor.' The monster tamer thought as he sat down on the floor since all of the spots in the now more crowded than usual Cafeteria had been taken. Ash's sitting on the floor and eating got the attention of a few student's attention.

"What's up, teach-doc?" The blue bunny before questioned as he used his mentor's line while giving the new guy a thoughtful once over.

'Doesn't look like much up close.' The green feathered one thought as he too scanned the creature on the floor.

"There were no seats available, and it wouldn't be very nice to loom over everyone as I ate." Ash answered back before getting back to the food; which he took his time to eat it since he knew nothing of this mystery meat.

"You know, if you eat on the floor the other students will talk." A pink bunny commented to the human that was trying to enjoy his meal.

"So long as I'm sitting here I know what they'll be talking about." Ketchum countered her statement while pointing down on the floor with his fork. None of them liked to see anyone on the floor, but one of the others had a great idea.

"Like, come on, Mr. Ketchum." A blonde haired duck said to the raven haired youth while motioning for the others to make some room for the Warner Brother's handyman. "We can make some room for a little one." The duck girl commented when a big enough spot was formed.

"Um…Shirley, right?" Ash asked the duck that was speaking to him as he recalled her face being in the yearbook he glanced at back in the bathroom.

"For sure." She answered back with nodding at him.

"Well, Shirley, you sure have a way with words." Ash said with a chuckle before getting up and walking over to them; he was a little miffed by the 'little one' crack considering all the training he did at the WB gym to get into the shape he was now. Not wanting to make a big deal about it he said nothing, and focused on sitting.

'Almost fell off.' A pink pig thought as he was sitting to the right of the pink bunny who had to make room for the new guy sitting with them. The blue bunny was in the same boat to the left of the human, but after a few moments everyone was able to adjust themselves.

'Hmm? Feels like something's poking me.' Ash thought as he felt the sensation in question, and pulled something from his pocket. "Seems like a note from Hello Nurse." He commented calmly.

'But she's not getting anything from me…at least not yet.' A part of Ash's mind thought since it knew the meaning behind her statement, and he was not ready to make that kind of decision.

"Oh, how much is she wanting?" The girl bunny questioned as the hero put the note away, and believed it to be a Hospital bill notice.

"It's not exactly money she's after. Just a demand, and she's not getting it until I have made my decision." The human answered back to her. The group gathered that it was a personal matter, so they dropped it and focused on another topic - introductions.

"So, I'm Buster Bunny." The blue one in the red shirt commented.

"And I'm Babs Bunny." The pink on in a yellow/purple outfit commented soon after.

"No relation." The two said at the same time as they often always did. The others did the same as the duo.

"I'm Hampton Pig." The pig in blue overalls commented.

"Like, you know me: Shirley the Loon." The blonde duck with pink shirt commented to the hero. Before any of the others could introduce themselves a green feathered hand grabbed Ash's hand and shook it vigorously.

"I'M PLUCKY DUCK, MISTER KETCHUM!" The green one in a white sleeveless shirt commented after releasing the Out-of-Towner's hand, and beamed with delight since he thought this was his chance for Batduck 2. "Might I be the first to welcome you to our fair Acme Loonaversity." He said in a calmer tone than stating his name.

"You may, and may I say something as well?" Ketchum questioned back which got the mallard even more excited.

"Of course, Mr. Ketchum! Anything!" Plucky answered back as he practically drooled with anticipation. The feathered fame-seeker thought Ash was going to say, 'I'd be happy to fund your next Batduck movie.' He instead was greeted with something else:

"You've got your foot in my Chili." Ash said in a deadpan voice since he did not like it when someone messed with his food. Seeing the duck's confusion he pointed down with his fork, and indeed the green one's webbed foot was in said food.

'That was just sad.' Shirley thought as she saw the blushing duck sit back down beside her, and could not believe of how the over eager one acted around Ash just now.

"That was probably meant to be. After all I've got to stay in shape." Ash said aloud even though he could still eat as much as he always wanted and still retain his built body. The real reason was that this duck, and his idol, walked barefoot, and the monster tamer had no idea what Plucky stepped in on his walks.

"How did that start?" Buster questioned as he munched on his third carrot.

"If you guys had meatloaf last week then this was probably from what they had left." Ash answered back since he believed the student was referring to the food before them.

"Not the Chili. I mean your job at Warner Brothers." The blue bunny clarified for the hero. Now understanding what he wanted Ash decided to speak about everything that has happened while over there.

"Oh!" He called out before sheepishly laughing that he should have known that was going to come up, so he added, "Well, that is an interesting story. It all started…" With that he spoke of everything: getting there, meeting the characters, first day working, training his body, learning about sports, everyone stealing his look, his new clothes, the sports competition, getting the Ultimatrix, girl trouble, problems on the set, and coming here.

"That sounds…pretty intense." Buster said back to Ash, and about that time it was time to head back to class. Not sure where to go Ash followed the ones he has befriended. In the classroom stood Bugs a teacher by the name of Elmer Fudd, and Ash also saw Babs, Buster, Hampton, Plucky, Shirley, and a few others.

"All right, class, listen up. Due to you having advance significantly in your performances; I've decided it was time to move up in the lessons." Bugs said to the class which pleased the students greatly.

"What we'll we weaching you is whis, with Miswer Wetchum's help demostwating successfully avoidwing Twaps and Dangew." The bald headed man said to the class, but with his speech problem it didn't really sink in.

"Does anybody know what the heck he just said?" Plucky questioned while making no attempt to keep his voice down.

"What Mr. Fudd was saying was: that Mr. Ketchum will show how even a modern toon can successfully avoid danger." The elder bunny explained to them while giving Plucky the stink eye for his outburst.

'Ooh, mui thinks I wouldn't want to avoid the sexy Mr. Ketchum.' A purple skunk thought as she looked at Ash while hugging her tail. The stinky one could not believe that she was becoming this drawn to a non-skunk.

"Now then, the first danger - Antagonist: Elmer Fudd." Bugs said which caused his old foe to spin in place, and after stopping they all saw him wearing an old fashioned hunter's outfit.

"WEACH FOR THE SKY'S WABBIT!" Elmer shouted with his shotgun aimed right at Ash.

"Wait. What?" Ketchum stated after raising his arms up in fear, and then realized what he was called.

"Sowy, fowce of habit." the hunter turned teacher apologized for his earlier comment.

"Now, then, Mr. Ketchum will now use whatever skills he has to avoid this dangerous situation." Bugs explained to the class. While being held at gun point Ash wondered if this was all he was good for - demonstrator. "So, Ash, what will you do?" The gray furred one questioned the kid.

'Worth a shot.' Ketchum thought as he recalled an episode of a show he watched involving a raven haired pacifist trying to survive an encounter with a silver haired warrior maiden, but with his own twist. "Look! It's Fred Flinstone!" Ash called out while pointing to the window Elmer stood in front of.

"WHEWE!? HE OWES ME MONEY!" The hunter said as he turned to look this way and that.

"As you can see the classics never fail to give you a little extra time. The 'monkey-look' distraction is usually key in this moment." The gray furred man explained to the class. The pig eagerly took notes on this since he knew it will come in handy the next time Plucky puts him in mortal danger. "But the distraction doesn't last forever, so now is the best moment to come up with a plan." He explained further to the class.

'So many forms. So little time.' Ash thought as he casually flipped through his options. The moment he saw a guy that could end this with neither of them getting hurt - he went for it.

"Lodestar!" The transformed Ash shouted once the green glow faded from sight. His new look got all of the kids in awe, surprise, or even further infatuation.

"That won't save you bustew!" Elmer said with his gun fixed on the new creature before him.

"You've never heard of this guy, have you?" The magnet questioned and received a shake of the head so he added, "A free demonstration then." The creature sent magnetic pulses at the gun, took it from the hunter, and twisted it into a useless heap of metal.

"Aw, dang bwast it!" Fudd shouted in anger as he saw the condition of his gun.

"Fantastic job, Mr. Ketchum." The head toon said to the alien while clapping his hands.

"Thanks, but you guys can just call me Ash. Especially the rest of you; there's no need to be so formal: I am here to learn just like the rest of you." The silver headed man commented to the others.

"I think I'm gonna like this guy." Buster commented to his fellow students after listening to what the new guy had to say.

'He sounds a bit nasally.' Furball thought as he let out a confused 'meow'. Their other teacher than walked over to a rope that was actually attached to the ceiling, and turned to the class.

"Now class, sometimes you'll be a victim to unexpected dangers, via traps or random plot devices. Like an anvil falling on your head." Bugs explained before pulling the rope which caused said item to fall from the ceiling.

'If I use Lodestar - I could redirect it, but it might hurt one of the other students, but I do know who to use.' Ash thought before slamming the device on his chest.

"Cannonbolt!" The alien called out before rolling into a ball and let the item slam onto his shell. All the students were amazed that the creature dented the anvil not the other way around since they all knew how heavy those things are. 'I was hoping for Eattle, but Cannonbolt works too.' Ash thought while looking at his hands.

'So, that's how tough his aliens can be.' Bugs thought as he saw the oversized pill bug uncurl himself.

"You know: you could warn a guy the next time you do something like that." The Arburian Pelarota said to the leader to the school after turning to face him.

"You gotta be quick on your feet in Acme University, plus, we have a great health insurance plan so you would've been healed from any injuries suffered on Campus." Bugs said back while keeping up his laid back attitude in play.

'I wonder if other watch holders had to deal with this sort of problem.' Ash thought while remembering a couple of dreams he's had one with a purple themed fanged woman and the other was with a yellow dog that seemed oddly familiar.

"Okay, let's continue with the lessons." Bugs said causing Ash to show off that his aliens could handle anything that he threw at him while trying not to use: Way Big, Humungousaur, Alien X, and Rath.

"See ya, Mist…I mean Ash." A dark completion girl by the name - Mary Melody said to Ash as they were let out of school for the day.

"See ya, kids." Ash said with a winded voice due to the: buzz-saws, dropped cages, and shark tanks even though his inner tiger could have conquered all those problems with no problem. 'Time to…wait, where am I going to sleep.' Ash thought as he realized that these guys will want him close to school. "Bugs, where am I sleeping, exactly?" He questioned to the hare that was still in the room.

"Oh, right. Hampton!" The senior toon called out for the pig who was near the front doors to school.

"Yes, Mr. Bunny?" The neat freak questioned while looking over his shoulder to the legend of WB.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Bugs questioned calmly to the student.

"What's the matter?" Hampton questioned after trotting over to Bugs and Ash.

"Hampton, I've decided to give you a chance for extra credit if you do me a great service." Bugs offered to the student before him.

"Extra credit? Sure!" He shouted happily before adding, "What is it?" Since he did not know what this assignment would be.

"Nothing dangerous. See, you house is closest to Acme University and Mr. Ketchum doesn't have anyplace to stay while serving out his course here." The principal said back to him while waving his hand in a placating fashion.

"Doesn't this school have teacher or student dorms?" Ash questioned since a lot of shows that he watched while being here did have such things on their property.

"Ordinarily, but after an outbreak of vicious termites they are unfit to live in." The sly one responded before turning his attention back to Hampton. "So, if you could, would it be too much trouble to have Ash stay over at your place? At least until the repairs are finished, or his course is finished, whatever comes first." He offered to the book smart student.

"Well, it sounds like the easiest way to earn extra credit. If Mr. Ketchum doesn't mind living with a pig." The well organized toon questioned to the human before him.

"Well, I've lived with two Gym Leaders, my mom and her Mr. Mime, and two loyal strays, so a pig shouldn't be too far a leap." Ketchum said back and felt kind of bad that he had to leave Rita and Runt behind.

"Well, good. Hampton, if you could wait outside while Ash gets his stuff. Ash gather your things and I'll see about transportation to Hampton's house." Bugs said to the two of them, but Ash had a better idea.

"No need for that. I've got a few guys that will do the trick." Ash said before activating the Ultimatrix and found just the right guy.

"Fasttrack." The black/blue alien called out before picking Hampton up, zipping by to grab his backpack, and rushed over to Bugs again. "Gotta run." He said to the silver one before speeding away.

"That works too." Bugs said and could not believe how fast that alien was. The pig helped get the two to his house to the best of his abilities, but eventually they made it.

"There we go: safe and sound." Ash said after changing back to his old self.

"I'm not used to that. You see: for me - a cutaway scene would have me at my house instantly. But thank you just the same." Hampton explained to the human as he unlocked his front door and headed it.

"Um…your welcome." Ketchum said back since he had no idea what he was talking about, but he knew that he needed his strength to deal with the strange school he was enrolled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash, and other characters are owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tunes and Looney Tunes are owned by Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix, and aliens are owned by Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 2

Intro to - Buster, Plucky, and Dizzy

Ash had survived a week of the school, and was now doing what he did best on a Sunday Afternoon - helping people. "So, you need my help tilling the soil?" Ash questioned his roommate making sure he heard him right.

"That's right. I believe you once said you had a plant one?" Hampton questioned since he did not want to assume anything about those creatures.

"Yeah, and don't worry, you can ask any questions about my aliens. It's Plucky I don't care for asking." Ash informed while remembering the mallard's get rich quick schemes after hearing of the 64 aliens he could turn into.

"Okay, so I need the ground dug around, so if you can sort of…" The neat freak stopped because he had no real good way to describe swim through it, so he simply skipped it and finished with, "I would appreciate it, Mr. Ketchum.

"Sure." The hero said happily as he went for his watch, but stalled to say one last thing, "And I thought I told you guys to just call me Ash." With that comment out of the way the hero didn't go for a plant since he believed the earthquake form would be better for the job.

"Wildvine?" The plant class creature questioned since he knew for certain that he dialed up - Armodrillo. "Oh well, work with what you got." The green themed man said before diving into the ground.

"He really is good at helping." Hampton stuttered as he watched the plant man work. Once the garden's soil was tilled Ash decided to see just where else he could dig. Before he did that the noble one decided to explain what he was planning on doing.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to do some underground exploration." Wildvine said after poking his head out of the ground, but quickly clamped his head shut, and went back underground. As he was tunneling, without leaving any evidence on the surface another underground creature was about to play some video games when he heard a noise.

"Eh?" A blue furred one said aloud as he heard a rumble come from one of his walls. To his surprise an overgrown weed came tumbling out of a hole and landed…just beside his Nintendo system.

"Ugh! Where'd the ground go?" The plant questioned as he opened the trap to take a look at his surroundings. He was surprised that he seemed to be in a Living Room of sorts.

"What's up…plant?" Buster said as he was looking right at the strange creature. At that moment the alien recalled that a couple of his new friends were rabbit class and here rabbits were found underground.

"Oh man! Buster, I am so sorry for…the big hole in your wall. I'll make it up to you. Just name it." Wildvine said before slamming the symbol and returning to normal.

"Since you put it that way there is one thing you and your alien buddies can do for me." Buster said as he looked at the human before him. Ash stood ready to accept any job offered to him. "What I want from you is…" He then explained what the multi-talented one could do for him. Even after hearing it, and didn't agree with it Ash still felt like he had to do it since he gave Buster his word.

"Ah, this is the life." Plucky Duck sighed happily as he lounged on an inner tube in the middle of his pond. As the other students had chores to do at their homes the green feathered one preferred to goof rather than work which is why he was basking in the sun with a pair of stylish sunglasses on.

"Target sighted." Ash whispered while peering through the cattails at the shore of the pond.

"This should be good." The blue hare stated with a chuckle as he rubbed his hand together in evil glee.

"Remind me again: why am I going to scare Plucky senseless?" Ash questioned even though his new friend gave him the reason he wanted to hear it again - just to make sure he understood the why.

"Let's just say we rabbits have our pride…" Buster started to speak before going deeper into the explanation. "And when said 'pride' gets injured by a prank by a duck that involved let's say…'exploding carrots' said rabbit would want to scare said duck senseless in revenge." Ash didn't like his reason to do this since he really found little humor in a vengeful prank.

"Guess the wet look is in." Ash muttered after having enough of his rant and decided to get this over with. So, he activated the watch and went to work with his favorite water dweller.

"Huh? Wonder what that was?" Plucky said aloud after a bright green flash caught his eye, but he easily ignored it and went about drinking his soda. The duck put the drink on a make-shift end table which was really a smaller inner tube with a piece of wood on it.

'He hasn't noticed me.' Ash thought with his fin sticking out of the water followed by his head with the angler antenna, and murky yellow eyes ever present.

'This is good soda.' Plucky thought as he took another swig from his drink before setting it down. The young mallard had to do a double take since his end table was replaced with a monster's head.

"Hey." The creature said to him with a big smile on his face. His shades feel of his beak as fear gripped him greatly.

"Mother." He muttered to no one in particular. The fish roared and bit into the larger inner tube causing it to fly this way and that way into the air. As Ripjaws watched from the pond Buster was cracking up at what he saw. Soon the flyer slammed right into a tree with his beak on one end his feet on the other and the deflated inner tube dangling around his ankles.

'I better see if he's okay.' Ash thought before swimming to the shore of the pond, and once there his single tail was divided into a pair of legs. With them visible he walked over to the destroyed tree.

"That's you…isn't it, Mr. Ketchum?" The mallard said even though he was still stuck in the tree.

"Yep." The fish man answered back in his guttural voice before taking the deflated, and completely ruined inner tube and draped it over his beak while shaking his head in disappointment. "Let this be a lesson to you, Plucky. Never play a mean prank on someone without expecting one in return." He explained before walking past a guffawing rabbit.

"My mother warned me about my about messing with rabbits and their carrots." Plucky muttered in realization that she was right all along. Ash, who transformed from Ripjaws, decided to double back, and get the duck out of that tree.

"Fourarms!" The red skinned man shouted before ripping the tree in half and gently pulling the duck out. "Sorry about the scare, little friend. To prove to you that I'm not that bad how about I take you and Buster over there for Lunch at that Weiner Burger place." He offered to them which got their attention.

"Free eats? We're there." The two of them said after a quick look to one another. After putting the tree back, and using Swampfire to repair what he had done Ketchum joined them.

"So, this is Weiner Burger, huh?" Ash asked since he never really did do fast food during his quest since he had Brock's cooking skills for grub making.

"Sure is. Come on, let's get going." Buster said and guided the new guy into the building. The three bought the usual kind of food: two cheeseburgers, two fries, a large soda, and a large shake.

"I'll never get tired of this food." Plucky said as he wolf down his third helping of two burgers. The other two felt the same, and all was going great…until a light purple twister came barreling in.

"Mmm, yummy!" A voice said from within the twister once it slowed it to reveal - Dizzy Devil: the protégé of Taz the Tasmanian Devil. "Lunch! Lunch!" The student shouted with glee as he hopped in place to try to see over the counter at all the food beyond it.

"I'm sorry, Dizzy." Cody the cashier said, a tone of regret in his voice. "But I'm afraid the manager has banned you from eating at this establishment." The worker really hated to be the bad guy to the youth that enters his restaurant, but orders were orders.

"No...Food?" Dizzy stopped jumping, a sad little expression crossing his little furry face. The three heard this and none of them liked it any better than Cody.

"Aww, geez!" Winced Buster, putting down his carrot dog in empathy. "That's gotta bite." The blue one added to his earlier comment, but something still didn't add up with the new student.

""What? Why is he being banned?" Ash asked, startled to see such a young Toon deprived of food. "Doesn't he got the money?" He questioned to the others since he had a feeling that these kids could earn their keep.

"Well, he does...to a point." Plucky answered, slurping down his drink. "But the little Dust-Bunny has a problem stopping after he raced past the limit of his wallet." Ketchum recalled the time his Snorlax was just like that, and ate almost all seven grapefruit islands of their resource.

"Plus: The stores seem to have a problem keeping up with the Supply and Demand when Dizzy's in the Area." Buster added. This only upset the hero since he didn't like this way one bit. He was raised that no one should be deprived of food - no matter who they were. It was then the Pallet Town protector saw a cardboard sign behind the crying compactor which read:

"All You Can Eat Contest, Sponsored by Acme Incorporated.  
Two Contestants enter into a Eat-For-All, the one who manages to out eat the other wins a lifetime supply of Burgers, Fries, Shakes and other assorted foods, courtesy of Acme Inc."

"That's it! The hero beamed before standing from his booth seat, walked over to the hairball, and knelt before him. "Hey, Dizzy, want to join me in that contest?" Ash offered to the student who stopped crying after hearing a gentle tone. The devil looked at the smiling human out of confusion.

"Huh?" The devil questioned aloud before seeing the human pointing at something, and once he saw the cardboard flier his heart and stomach jumped for joy. "Oh Boy! A Food Contest! Really, Mr. Ash, you'll help me enter?" The student questioned to the human.

"Not only will I get you in..." Ash stood proudly, planting his fists onto his hips in a hero pose. "I'll enter alongside you, that way even if one of us loses, the other wins and you'll still get your food!" Dizzy liked the sound of that a lot.

"Can he do that?" Buster questioned, walking up to Ash and Dizzy followed by Plucky. The four of them walked over to the only one that would know for sure.

"Well..." The Cashier strained to them before continuing with, "The manager didn't say anything about him not entering a contest, so yes he can!" They all liked to hear that especially Ash since he enjoyed helping out anyone who needed it.

"Oh Boy!" Dizzy cheered, spinning around in a circle out of excitement before stopping to jump and hug Ash around the neck, rubbing his furry cheek against Ash's smooth one. "Thank you! Thank You!" He cheered which brought a smile to the trainer's face.

"He, he, he, he. Okay! okay!" Ash gently pried Dizzy off, setting him down on the floor. "Your welcome." He added before standing upright.

""Uhh...unless I'm missing something, your just a regular human." Plucky receives a weird stare from Ash. "More or less...how are you gonna compete in the Eating contest? There's at least Two Rounds you have to compete in." Plucky supplied, having taken a closer gander at the Sign. "Unless you make it through to the final round and lose, Dizzy won't get the reward and neither will you!" The green feathered one explained to the human.

"Easy as pie!" The monster tamer said back to the feathery one with a smile on his face. A toon commented on what Ash said, but it went unnoticed by the others. "Don't forget I have two forms that love to eat - maybe even more than Dizzy." Ash informed as he showed them the Ultimatrix to them.

'How could I forget? I never knew.' Plucky thought, but then a scheme warmed up into his head. "Well, Mr.-Ur, Ash!" Ash and Dizzy turn to look at him from the signing post. "Your gonna need witnesses to this auspicious event and I'd be more then willing to gather them up for you." He informed the hero while not telling him the whole truth.

"Really?" Ash questioned in an awestruck tone. 'Huh, I scare the daylights out of him, jammed him straight through a tree and he still wants to help, how nice.' Ash thought since he was raised to see the good in all things. "Well, thank you, Plucky. That's very nice of you..." Ash smiled, patting the duck on the head.

"Yes. yes. I am a saint." Plucky chuckled, before turning to mutter to himself. "And the fact I'll sell tickets to the event will more then make up for the Shark Week scare you gave me." As Plucky Chuckled, Buster just stared at him with his arms crossed, but just rolled his eyes and turned away to discuss the plan for the contest with Ash. Everyone rushed over to Weenie Burger to watch Ash go toe to toe with the living garbage disposal himself - Dizzy Devil, but first they had to get past a wooden booth.

"Step right up folks! See the wonder the Amazement of the eating titans! The Infamous Alien Morphing master - Ash Ketchum! And the Diet Destroyer - Dizzy Devil!" Plucky bellowed to them with a simplified bullhorn.

"Hey, Duck, what's going on here?" Montana Max shouted as he charged the crowd to see who was making all of that noise.

"Back of the line, bub." The ticket pusher commented while motioning for the human to go to the back of the long line. "If you want to see the eating contest between Ash and Dizzy you gotta pay like everybody else." The green feathered one added to his first statement.

"How much ARE we paying?" Mary Melody inquired, being the first in line and closest to the booth.

"Five bucks a pop, Mary." The mallard informed her with a big grin and his hand moving in a 'gimme' fashion. The girl in question frowned at the price, but gave him the bill in question and walked in.

'Remember Melody old girl - your doing this just for the sake of eating: NOT because you have a HUGE crush on Ash.' The dark skinned girl thought after getting past the doors.

"Five Smoolians?" Max questioned aloud before seeing the long line and got an idea: an idea where his eyes became dollar bill signs for a moment. "Hey, Duck, we're friends…right?" The millionaire questioned as he tried a smooth talking tactic.

"Wrong…" Plucky answered back in a deadpan tone as he folded a couple more five dollars away.

"Ha ha ha! So funny." Max faked laughed, slapping plucky on the back, a little too hard forcing him to grab the booth for support. Before turning to frown at Max who stepped back slightly.

"LOOK, BUB!" Plucky shouted after snapping and added, "EITHER GET IN LINE AND PAY FOR YOUR TICKET OR GET LOST!" The duck shouted to the rich boy.

"DON'T TALK TO ME WITH THAT TONE!" Montana snarled back at the pioneer. "I happen to be ready to make you an offer of partnership to double your income." Max said after taking a moment or two to collect himself.

"Puh-lease." Plucky commented as he rolled his eyes. "I need this money to pay for the water damage my idol: Daffy Duck, inadvertently caused. So take your money schemes elsewhere, sir." The green feathered student stated and pointed him away. Max just growled, demonstrating his outrage by grinding his teeth before stomping away fuming.

'These are good kids.' Cody thought as he looked at the work they helped with: moving the smaller tables and linking them up to form one big table. He himself made several burgers and fries and placed them on the big table.

'Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!' Dizzy thought as he hopped on his chair in excited style. Ash on the other hand had Bugs, Shirley, Babs, and Hampton behind him preparing him for the contest.

"Now pace yourself, Ash." Hampton warned before adding, "The worst thing you could do is overeat and make yourself sick." Ketchum heard this and appreciated the advice.

"Not to worry, Hampton." Ash reassured the porker. "I got Two Aliens that have been known to eat a house." He added to his first comment before hearing another voice.

"But have you actually eaten regular food with them?" Shirley inquired, and gave him a concerned look to make sure he understood that she was worried about him.

""N-no, but hey if they can eat anything from nails to wood. What's gonna stop me from eating all this good stuff?" Ash reassured the female duck. Unfortunately, like Shirley Babs had a bad sensation going on.

"Does anybody else smell 'doom' around here?" The female bunny questioned, but didn't get an answer when the whistle from the referee, which happened to be Cody, called everyone's attention.

"Okay, now the rules are simple. Each player must make it through round one: if either player doesn't finish round one the game is forfeit, but if they make it to round two, the one who outlasts the other wins!" Cody explained to them after taking the whistle out of his mouth.

"Oh-Boy!" Dizzy cheered, wiping his drool covered chin dry with the back of his hands.

"Let's get ready." Ash turned the dial to the small little eater. A slam down and Ash had turned into a small green reptile creature.

"Upchuck." The first gorger shouted after the light faded from view.

"Round one ends when I blow my whistle." Cody called out for all to hear. Raising his hand in the air and then quickly dropping it. "GO!" He shouted before blowing his whistle once.

'Better get started.' Upchuck thought as he saw that Dizzy was getting a dent in the mountain, and heard that the twister can really eat if he didn't get something in his gut every hour. 'Something's wrong.' The alien thought after fifteen minutes passed and suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"Does he look a little green to you?" The pink prankster asked the astral projector beside her.

""Like-Wasn't he already green or some Junk?" Shirley questioned even though she was as concerned for the kid as her long eared friend was.

"I mean: More so?" Babs stated in a worried tone, and added, "He doesn't look to Healthy." This got the other's attention as well.

"Already? I had fifty bucks on him making it to the next round!" Buster complained before yelping in pain and saw that his fellow rabbit had slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Buster, be serious! What if he's sick?" She shouted/questioned to him while showing how upset she was for his comment.

"His aura is a little bit weak." Shirley informed before shrugging and adding, "I thought it was just a part of his alien transformation." There was a part of her that knew the answer was not that easy.

'I won!' Dizzy thought after a whistle was heard which meant the end of the first round. Even though Upchuck cleaned off his side of the table as well - the devil was simply happy that he could still eat.

'I hope he's okay.' Two students thought before going over to the slouching spacer who was holding his gut in pain.

"Mr. Ketchum, are you alright." The ever polite Hampton questioned the glutton beside him.

"I...think…so?" Upchuck moaned, while still rubbing at his belly, which started shaking and glowing an ominous shade of green.

"Does your belly often do that when you eat as an alien?" A cautious carrot eater questioned the creature while stressing the word 'often'.

"No…I don't recall...HRRK!" Upchuck stated before suddenly covering his mouth, looking frantically around for some safe direction to release the stream of spew he saw no other spot other than the front doors. "GANG WAY!" The hero shouted before racing to the spot in question.

"Give the contestant some room." Bugs said before motioning the others to part from the door - which they did. He made it to the door and unleashed what was inside, and was grateful that it was only an explosive sphere.

"My money!" Plucky shouted since his booth was right in the line of fire of the projectile. The moment the booth was destroyed Plucky started bawling over the loss of money and some of the waiters stopped with restocking for round two and focused on cleaning up the mess.

'That was…intense.' Ash thought as he heaved dry breaths in Upchuck form, but decided to rest a bit in human form. The moment the monster tamer was normal he felt two hands gently rub his back.

'I hope he's going to be okay.' Babs and Shirley thought as one as they were trying to keep him calm. The pig and blue bunny saw this and decided to help out by giving the handyman some water - which he greedily chugged it down.

"Easy. Easy." Buster said to the mortal in a concerned tone since Ash nearly chocked on the water given to him. "You gotta be more careful. You could choke like that." He warned the contestant.

"He, like, could do much worse. Like, what was up with that Haley's Hurling Comet just then?" The blonde haired psychic asked, as she paused in rubbing Ash's back.

"I...don't know." Ash commented before pushing himself into a sitting position onto the floor. Hampton waved away the other toons who had gathered around. Seeing that this was a personal moment the others decided to congratulate Dizzy on winning the first round. "Nor-normally I eat something I can hold it in my stomach for a long while then release it as...well, an exploding upchuck." Ash explained in a nutshell what that form is capable of.

"Hence the lovely name?" Babs dryly inquired with a hint of sarcasm in her tone which the monster tamer really didn't care for.

"Hey, I didn't name them, they already had names when I got them..." Ash explained to her. "But I never had to release the energy so fast before...or so destructively." He added before looking at the now cleaned up mess before him.

"Well, like, that proves it! Your Alien forms aren't adapted to eating human food...at least those two. You have to drop out." Shirley said since she didn't not want to see anything bad happen to Ash.

"I can't do that!" Ash panted out as he was already lifting himself up to his feet. "If I don't participate in the second round for at least five minutes Dizzy won't get the prize." The trainer explained to her as he once again showed just how dedicated he was to his friends.

"And if you do, your more then likely to blow us ALL into hamburger meat." Barbara Ann Bunny shouted at him showing, in her own way, her concern for Ash even though it came out rather harsh.

"Relax, I'll turn into Eatle and it'll be fine." Ash reassured them. They had their doubts though, and one of them was not afraid to voice her fear over this whole thing.

"And if it's not?" Buster asked the helper, but Ash was already turning his dial and heading back to the table - still determined to help his buddy out.

"Then, like, get ready to become one with the Collective Cosmic unconscious!" Shirley simplified for them all.

"Thanks for the support, Shirley.' Ash thought as he overheard what she said on his walk over to the table. As he sifted through his forms in order to find the right guy the hero could not help, but recall that that was how Misty was like when he was first starting out. 'Focus, Ash.' The hero thought before slamming the dial down once he saw the right image.

"Eatle!" The insect-like creature shouted once the light faded, and he took his spot back beside Dizzy.

'I sure hope he knows what he's doing.' The female bunny thought with deep concern, and sometimes wished that he didn't go out of his way to please his friends, but that was one factor that she…enjoyed about him.

'Gonna win! Gonna win! Gonna win!' Dizzy thought out of excitement as he waited for the waiters to finish dumping off the food for round two - which seemed twice as much as the first.

"Hope this new guy doesn't destroy my restaurant like the other one." Cody muttered to himself before blowing the whistle for the second round to begin. The two heard it and began eating as fast as they could, but just like last time sometime down the road the insect was having trouble with his meal.

'I knew this would happen. I just knew it.' The female duck thought as she could tell that he was going to lose it since this new glutton was behaving just as the first one did when he was about to blow.

'Got to be a way to stay in this…worth a shot.' The alien insect thought and decided to try this new idea out. Eatle plowed his hand into the floor, and tore off a chuck of it which everyone watched as he placed it on the sandwich.

"Smart kid, really smart." Bugs thought aloud as he watched the kid use the floor for sandwiches, and silverware when it came to eating fries. Seeing this filled Cody with such anger since he was starting to believe that Ash was worse than the purple twister, but he was confronted by the man in question.

"Please don't be mad with what I am doing. I promise you, Cody, that I will personally repair and repay to what I'm doing to your restaurant." The transformed trainer said before going back to eating. The humble worker still wanted to talk about the issue, but there was something honest about his tone that was so very believable.

"Ash is going to win! Ash is going to win! Ash is going to win!" Melody shouted with great joy after an hour of watching those two gorge themselves. The black armored creature heard this, and did not like it.

'I wanted to participate so I could give my friend here a good meal - not to win.' The black armored stranger thought and came up with an idea after seeing that both were nearly done. "Ugh! I-I can't hold it!" Eatle shouted for all to hear as he stood up, and rushed to the doors.

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea." Hampton commented as his roommate was racing to the door which had been cleaned up and replaced. Seeing that the neat freak and boastful blue bunny raced over to open the doors for him.

'Got to time this just right.' The Oryctini thought as he was trying to time his fin blast in combination with the announcement of the winner. Jus as he got to the open doorway the whistle blew that signaled the end of the second round.

"And the winner of the second round and the contest is Dizzy Devil." Cody announced for all to hear, and at that moment the alien shot off a bided blast into the air before turning back into a human.

"I won! I won! I won!" Dizzy shouted with great joy, and after seeing him beat Ash everyone, Plucky included, decided to congratulate him, but there were a couple that were wise to what Ash really did.

'Giving up his chance to win to help a friend - that his so cool.' Shirley thought with a smile before going over to see to the winner.

'No wonder Thaddeus likes this kid - he's completely selfless.' The elder bunny thought before going over to congratulate his student over the victory with the others. Buster and Hampton did the same which left Ash by himself which was for the best.

"Good work, Dizzy." Ash stated in a whisper before walking off, so he could truly rest his stomach, and be prepared to own up to his promise to Cody. As the hero was walking back he caught a glimpse of a cat-sumo eating more food than either of them. 'Am…am I forgetting about all of my Poke` friends?' Ash thought with fear when he realized how fuzzy the image was before it cleared up, but decided not to worry about it, and focus on his current adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash, and other characters are from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tunes and Looney Tunes characters are from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix, and all aliens are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 3

Intro to Babs and Elmyra

It had been two weeks since the contest with Dizzy, and Ash had rebuilt all the damages that Eatle and Upchuck, but the out of towner was still not getting their logic very well. "This word problem makes no sense. If there was an anvil coming down at me I would just let Rath return to sender." Ash muttered as he sat in the Cafeteria looking at his Anvil Dropping class book.

"No offense, room-mate, but not all of us can transform like you can." Hampton informed the human to his left after over hearing his comment.

"I know that, but why would anyone want to hurt me. I mean, like this question about projectiles coming at me. Don't they know Way Big can handle pitiful missles coming at him, and then step on his attackers." Ash said back and could picture his titan form doing just that.

'He's hopeless.' Buster thought as he heard the second part, and had a gut feeling that this hero class would not get their way of thinking as the blue bunny recalled the last time the tiger was out and Elmer Fudd was doing the rabbit bit with Lola:

"Let me tell you something, out of shape hunter that couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. No one shoots down hot animal girls while Rath is around." The tiger announced after chewing and swallowing a bullet that was meant for the PE teacher.

"Well, you see, Ash…" The hunter tried to reason with the hero, but was ignored and knotted up with his own gun. Before leaving completely Ash timed out, and suddenly sported a embarrassed blush and a nervous smile.

"About that: hot animal girl comment, can you ignore that." Ketchum explained before running away which put an end to the flashback.

"Maybe you should stop thinking things the way a hero does things, and start thinking like a toon." Babs, who was sitting in front of the new kid offered to him while silently taking pictures of him with a spy bow camera on her left ear.

"I'll try, Babs, but it probably won't be easy. I mean I've had this way of thinking since I was a boy." The hero said back to her, and felt bad that he just couldn't get their way of thinking down. All of a sudden the Cafeteria doors burst open, and in them stood Taz and Dizzy.

"SHE'S COMING!" The two shouted as best as they could. They all knew what that meant, and had to act fast.

"Quick, everybody into Ash's backpack!" Bugs shouted and with that they all, animal wise, dove into his pack without it buckling under their combined weight.

"Who's she?" The Pallet Town protector questioned aloud since he was confused as to why they all fled in his pack so suddenly, but left Montana Max and Mary Melody behind.

"Come out. Come out, my fuzzy, wuzzy heads." A red haired girl shouted out after arriving in the cafeteria and scanned around, but only saw three an none of them were the cute ones she wanted to meet.

'Isn't she that Elmyra girl.' Ketchum thought as he recalled the girl as she wanted to get close to Wildmutt, but a well placed transformation always gave her the slip. The hero soon watched as she sat at a table by herself.

"I guess no one wants to be my friend." The animal friendly one said with a sadden tone, and added a few sniffles because she really was feeling low. The creatures in his pack heard her wailing, and all face palmed themselves since they knew what was going to happen.

"He really isn't going to…" The copy girl stated to the others.

"I'm afraid he is, Tina." The PE teacher informed as they felt their hiding container rise up from the sitting spot. Outside Ash was journeying over to the girl since to the Pok`emon Trainer no one deserved to be unhappy.

"So there something the matter, Elmyra?" Ash questioned to her calmly even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, Mis-Ash. No one wants to be my friend." The red haired one said back as she caught herself of using mister when he didn't want people to use that word around him.

"I'm sure that's not true. If you open yourself up to people I'm sure they will like the real you." He said back to her as he gently put a hand on her back. The girl liked those words and nodded a sign of thank you. With that done he finished his lunch, and left the Cafeteria. "The coast is clear. You can come out now." He said once going into a deserted hallway.

"Thanks, mac. We owe you one." Bugs said once he, and the others exited the backpack, and went their separate ways. The trainer was still confused as to why they acted that way around this girl.

"I guess I'll find out in time." The trainer muttered to himself as he went on with his day until the final class. Instead of going to Hampton's house to do his homework he instead decided to go take a walk in the park. 'Why is it that those with scale, feathers, or fur fear this girl.' Ash thought as he walked, but suddenly got his answer.

"You can't escape this time: funny, bunny, wunny." Elmyra shouted out to another side of the park. This got his interest, and he decided to see to it. On a lower side of this tranquil location was the sight of the red haired girl chasing after his pink furred friend.

'That might be the reason.' The hero thought before going hero.

"Spidermonkey!" The blue creature shouted out before leaping into the trees for cover, and stealthily made his way to where his friend was fleeing toward.

"She's closing in. Got to hide. Got to hide." The female bunny said while scanning at all of the tall trees surrounding her. She could hear her opponent closing in which worried her even more.

'Better do it now.' The blue furred one thought before firing a line at the back of her shirt, and then yanked her up to him. Once safely high above the ground Ash used one of his four arms to stop her lips from moving, so they could remain hidden.

'Wow. Ash saved me from another Elmyra encounter.' The female bunny thought with hidden glee since this seemed to be a pure one on one moment she was having with him.

"Huh." The animal instigator stated once she got where Babs was supposed to be, but there was nothing there. "She must have used a black hole to get to another part of the park." She reasoned with herself before racing away.

"We're safe…for now." The space chimp stated with a sigh of relief once she was gone, but still could not shake the feeling that the young person would be kind to her fuzzy kind with the proper training.

"Thanks for the save, Ash ." The female bunny said with a soft smile on her lips. With nothing better to do the hero decided to escort her back to her home just to be safe.

"I think for safety sake, I should take you back personally." Spidermonkey informed before powering down his alien form. Even without it he was still able to climb down with ease which surprised the female bunny.

'He's an excellent tree climber too.' She thought before following after him, and was able to make it to safety as well. With that the two of them walked out of the park, and she walked pretty close to him; simply enjoying this feeling.

"I don't see her anywhere. You should be safe." Ketchum reported as they were closing in on her home. She did not hear him because about this time she had her arms wrapped around his left one, and was just enjoying this one on one moment. The letter that she spied Lola of reading was not lying - he was too kind to all round him. Before she wanted it to end the young one heard him say, "Well, here we are. You should be safe at your own rabbit hole." He was right since they were at her hole in the Earth.

"Thank you, Ash." She said before diving into her home, and closed the door her dad installed in case of situations like this. With nothing else better to do the human decided to get to his temporary home, and get some homework in.

"Why do the animal class fear her so much?" The hero muttered to himself as he was walking home. The same cafeteria scene occurred for several more times with some slight changes from time to time.

'He's got a good taste…for a human.' The bunny PE teacher thought after pecking him on the cheek on her way in. The rest of the act was the same, and it kind of irritated the hero a bit that they were doing this to her.

'This has to stop. Now.' The hero thought and decided to get some answers from his fuzzy classmates and teachers as to why they fear this girl so much. He did digging by several answers: from Buster, Babs, Fifi, and even from Lola, Tina, and Penelope:

"Trust me, Ash. That lady is the devil in human skin." Penelope, the school's guidance counselor, informed the human while still feeling sick to her stomach as she recalled the low grade cat food she was forced to eat, and the baths she forced upon her.

"I doubt that." Ketchum whispered to himself since he did not see her in that light. If anything she seemed sort of like Sabrina's child side – a side that just wants to make friends.

"Just try not to be a hero about this situation. She is hopeless." The cat said back as she saw the human walk away. The monster tamer heard that more as a challenge than a warning, and the new kid had a good idea about who to use, and what meathod to use on her.

'Guess it's time to go back home and receive death glares from my pets.' Elmyra thought as she slowly walked her way back home. Unknown to her was a rather large figure following her from the rooftops back to her home.

'I sure hope that info from my old friend will help with this new friend.' The figure thought before leaping from the animal enthusiast's roof, and landed before her front door.

"Someone to see me?" Elmyra questioned after hearing a knocking sound at the door, but when she opened the door the young Duff saw that it was a wolf standing before her.

"Hey, Elmyra, do you mind if I come in?" Lobo questioned while pointing to the inside of his home. She seemed a little confused at how this strange looking adult canine knew her name until she saw an hourglass logo.

"Ash…of course you can come in." Ms. Duff said as she made room so that he could walk inside. Once inside the wolf saw that there were several animals in several cages; most in which were smaller than the captured creatures.

'This is tricky, but doable.' The transformed trainer thought as he decided on what to do first. He looked around and saw that there were several animals that were warning him to run and get out of here while he can, but he did not.

"What seems to be the problem, Ash? Are you going to take my pets away?" She questioned out of fear since she did not like how he was eyeing her cages. The wolf heard her, but was still looking around to find out what to start with first.

"I'm going to help train you overcome your problems with animals. Now, show me what you often do to one of these pets a day, and we'll work from there." The alien wolf instructed to her which she did as he told her.

'I hope this works.' She thought and did as the intimidating canine instructed. She nodded and did what she normally did from babying them, spoon feeding them mud pies, squeezing them, forceful petting, harsh bathing, and threw them back in a small cage.

"Think I've got something." The wolf informed her as the girl was about to do a second demonstration, but decided to hear him out instead. "First, we must do research on all the creatures you have here." He said to her calmly which was not something she'd expect him to say.

"But I have almost every animal ever." The red haired girl said back, and wondered if he was serious.

"Then we better get started then." Transformed trainer said back before picking her up, placing her on his back, opened/closed the door, and rushed on all fours to the library.

"His fur is so soft…I could just…" The animal enthusiast muttered to herself, and allowed her hands to feel his fur as she rode. She was about to do what she is best known for – squeezing the life out of him, but she was able to catch herself.

'Good, she can show will to her animal obsession.' Ash thought as he caught a glance over his shoulder, and saw the deed which only cemented that she could be better than how they made her out to be. As they raced to the local library a familiar hare caught a glimpse of something fast race past her.

"Was that Lobo…with Elmyra?" Babs whispered before deciding to go after them, and was able to meet them at the library. 'Why are they going in here?' She thought and snuck after them: still wanting answers.

"Let's get started." Lobo stated as he walked over and picked up a few books that focused on animals. With them, and several other books gathered they began to read. The spy saw nothing wrong with this, but still kept her eyes trained on them…for Ash's protection.

'So, that's why several of my fuzzy friends won't eat my mud pies.' Elmyra thought as she read for several hours concerning their food they eat, mating rituals, sleeping, and even massaging areas of their bodies.

"Now do you understand?" The still alien wolf questioned her after reading with her, and saw that she understood why animals did not like her. "Good, next stop – the grocery store." He instructed since he had a feeling for a world that defied all logic then they would have everything the books spoke of.

'Is…Is Elmyra Duff actually learning about us to treat us better.' The pink bunny thought as she continued to follow after them. The three headed to the grocery store, and as the out of towner thought: it did have everything that he needed.

"Perfect. This should be all that we need. Now you must take all that we bought, and learned into play. I will check in at your progress; don't let me down." The hero said to her as he helped her take the stuff home.

"Don't worry, Ash. I won't disappoint you." She said with an honest smile on her face. He nodded and raced away since he aura sensed and smelled that someone had been tailing him for a while now.

'He's on the move again.' Barbra Ann Bunny thought and gave chase which led them to a familiar spot, but due to the darkness she had no idea about where she was.

"Looking for me?" A voice questioned behind the teenager which caused her to turn around and was face to upside down face of Spidermonkey which started her. "Why have you been following me for all this time?" He questioned to the young one since he did not like to be spied upon.

"I was just making sure that she didn't get grabby with Lobo while you were with her." She reasoned back to the hero while also giving away her concern for him in that response.

"Just give her a few weeks and she will have proven you, and the others, wrong." The arachnichimp said back to her which the rabbit had her doubts. The young one's doubts were soon put to rest over the next few weeks.

"I apologize for all of the trouble I have given to you, and hope that you forgive me." Elmyra said to all of her pets after giving them proper treatment: eating the right things, massaging them to releave some of the stress she gave them, donate the baby clothes to good will and Salvation Army, and got rid of all of the cages.

'She really can be nice when she wants to be.' One of the imprisioned squirrels thought after receiving a grade A walnut before being shown the door. The group of creatures went back to their homes in the wild or just down the road while thinking:

'Maybe she's not as bad as we thought.' The group saw the alien wolf on her roof which caused them to add, 'She just needed the proper role model.' Once they were all gone said dog leapt off of the roof and landed behind the red head.

"I'm sure they understand you never meant them any harm now." Lobo said as he gently placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, and now there is just one last thing to do." The animal enthusiast said back as she placed a hand over the claw since she did appreciate his confidence in her. A new of school began and all seemed to be well until the human monster tamer watched Fifi bolt down the hall.

'Guess it's hero time again.' Ash thought before seeing Elmyra chase after the purple skunk while carrying an unusual item. 'Elmyra can handle this.' He thought before grabbing something from his locker, and headed to his next class.

'I knew her ignoring me for all this time was just a ploy. I must run!' The skunk teen thought out of fear as she raced passed her fellow classmates; afraid to open fire since she did not want to hit them with her stink blasts. Eventually she came to a dead end with the red haired menace right behind her.

"I finally caught up with you. Phew, am I out of shape." Elmyra said as she rested her hands on her knees: trying to catch her breath since that was a very long run.

"Very well, I submit. I will be…you're…kitty-witty." Fifi admitted with disgust since she had no where else to go to get past her. The teen skunk closed her eyes; ready to be put in some humiliating outfit, but instead something else happened.

"Kitty-witty? I haven't spoken like that in about a month and a half. Frankly, I think I've outgrown the baby talk shtick." Elmyra confessed casually since she really had gotten board with such talk as she was evolving past her 'animal obsession'.

"Well, If you don't want me to be you're pet then why were you chasing after me as if you did want that from me?" Fifi questioned with her accent showing a few signs of anger in her tone.

"Simple you dropped your 'Wild takes' history book a few hallways back. I was just wanting to return it to you." The human girl said back to her friend as she presented the object in question.

"Oh." The skunk said before taking the item while adding, "Thanks, Elmyra. Let's get to class before the second tardy bell." The two headed back to her class. The animal lover furthered her apologies by giving them forgive me gifts: Buster – new skateboard, Babs – Martial Artist role in a Dreamworks movie, Lola – Pro level sports equipment, Tina – an working easy button connected to Staples, and Penelope – year round VIP ticket to the Cat Show.

'Ash really is a good influence.' The five thought as they looked at their gifts and her change in personality and knew that he had a hand in this change for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash, and other characters are from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tunes and Looney Tunes is from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix, and all aliens are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 4

Intro to: Sweety and Hampton

It had been about a week since Elmyra's rehabilitation to treat creatures with respect and honor which made her a very likeable person for all the scaly, furry, or feathery students. 'I wonder if there's anyone else I can help out with.' Ketchum thought as he was whistling a tune her heard on TV.

"Sounds like someone is liking that new channel they've got out - C.I.D = Cartoons in Demand." Buster said after getting a few books from his locker and knew that tune anywhere.

"Yeah. I just can't help it those shows are really relaxing." The trainer replied back, but for the moment he felt more like a student than a trainer of anything…except for his body.

"Ash, hate to interrupt, but you left your free weights sitting in the middle of the Living Room again." Hampton stated as he walked between the two of them, and the out of towner could hear the miffed tone he was using.

"Yeah, sorry about that Hampton. Guess I was still thinking about how many heroes I have in the watch that I completely forgot to clean up after myself. Sorry again." Ketchum said as he rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion. With nothing else needed to be said the pig walked off to his first class.

"I just can't believe that you dig that elemental enforcer. A lot of kids here just mock and ridicule him because of his weakness, or because of the lameness of the fifth one." The blue bunny informed since he knew of the show that his friend was whistling about.

"I know. Even though it is the fifth one alone that makes sure the champion doesn't use his powers for devastation." Ash said back before waving off to go further down a hallway.

"I don't get it. Why won't this thing work?!" A voice shouted out in complete rage which got the new kid's attention. The shout came from Tina Russo, the copy specialist of Acme Looniversity, and she seemed to be having trouble with one of her machines.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Ms. Russo." Ash asked as he approached her half door since he always wanted to help whenever he could.

"Oh, It's you, Ash. I thought I told you to just call me Tina, and this new copier Bugs got me isn't working for some reason." She explained to him before giving the device in question a powerful kick.

"Maybe I can help. I mean, I don't know that much about computers, but maybe there's something I can do." Ash offered to her, and since she had nothing to loose the duck girl let him in, so that he can take a look.

"You can try it, Ash, but I don't know what you can do that I've already tried." The brown haired one stated before wincing in pain. Unlike her fellow toons she didn't do an outtake when she kicked something, but that did not mean it hurt any less.

"Are you okay?" The human questioned as he swiftly turned to see if she was okay.

"Just fine. Just a bruise on my foot. Nothing to worry about." She said causing him to look down and he saw what she was referring to.

"The copier can wait. The school nurse needs to see that just in case it is something worse. Come on, I'll help you over there." Ash said since he believed that tending to a living creature took place before tending to a machine.

'He wants to help me with something so minor.' The duck thought and pictured him walking with her with one of her arms around the back of his neck followed by the other thought giving her a piggyback ride to the nurse with her head resting on his shoulder.

'Snap out of it, and focus! He's just a student.' The logical side of her mind thought to the softer side.

"Don't worry. I can handle something like this. Foghorn needs a few copies for his class." She explained to the kind hearted one who nodded in acceptance, and used the same checklist she used on the machine.

"Hmm, that's weird. I've checked everything on this list, and there is nothing wrong." Ash muttered as he did everything the list told him to do, but it did not work for him either. While the good Samaritan was doing that the female was watching him work.

'Now, I am starting to understand why the girls at the studio have it bad for this guy: a big heart with that bod.' Tina thought while trying not to stare at the butt before her. Thankfully, Ash unknowingly took care of that distraction for her.

"I can't find anything wrong, but that doesn't mean Upgrade can't." Ketchum proclaimed as he slammed down the watch to transform but he did not get who he wanted.

"Grey Matter? Well, he does have a big brain. Okay, be back in a jiff." The small gray skinned man said up to her before getting to work. He began to see why the machine didn't want to work. "These wires have been cut, and this chip has been removed from it's port." The smart one stated before correcting the problems.

"How's it coming in there?" The female duck questioned since she was worried for the tiny creature in the large, to him, machine.

"Almost…got…it." The Galvan shouted back as he was putting the last circuit back into place, but somehow once he did that the toner next to the chip splattered all over him. "The only thing it needs now is fresh toner." The smart creature shouted as he was exiting the device.

"What do you mean…by…that." She stated before seeing a small black blob walk out of the machine. "Let me help you with that." Tina offered before picking him up and walking toward her own personal sink to help wash him off.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." The Galvan said to her and saw through the black ink that she filled the sink halfway, poured in some soap, and stirred for a bit before gently placing him inside. After a few short moments of awkwardness for Ash it was over and he was squeaky clean.

"There you are. Good as new." The copy expert stated with a smile as she looked down at him. Feeling that the genius has used his usefulness for the day the hero tapped his symbol, but nothing happened. "I thought you told us that after you press that symbol you either change to another hero or back to your old self." Tina stated causing herself to feel bad about doing this to him.

"Don't worry, Tina. It's probably just the DNA splicing replicator coping a fragmented amino acid sequence. " Grey Matter explained to her which he saw confused the bright girl before him. "Sorry, Grey Matter's big brain usually gets in the way. It means I can handle it; don't worry." He added to his first comment.

"If you say so, but just be careful out there. Guys out there will probably think you as a bug and treat as such." Tina warned even though she wished for him to remain behind for safety, but had a feeling that he wouldn't.

"Thanks for your concern. See you later." The Galvan stated before rushing off to his first class. Thankfully the halls were clear so he had no obstacles this time. Once inside he was greeted with Sylvester.

"Suffering succotash! Ash, you're late." The feline informed with his usual spit flying with his comment. For the tiny one though it felt more like a heavy rainstorm, but the transformed trainer shook off the spit and answered him truthfully.

"Sorry about that. I was helping out Tina and got stuck in this form." Grey Matter reasoned with him which the teacher accepted that, and gestured for him to bum a desk from another student.

"Come here, Ash. I'll help you out." The pink bunny offered as she lowered her hand to the ground. The Galvan accepted the hand, and with that she lifted him up to the top of her own head.

'Not a bad view.' Ash thought as he saw everything, and was grateful that Babs was nice enough to sit in the second row. The tiny teen was grateful that Grey Matter had beyond great eyesight, but the great eyesight did not spot the hungry bird close behind him.

'Now that is one big tasty bug.' A familiar pink bird thought as she saw the gray skinned creature sitting on the pink bunny's head. After several moments the class ended which led up to free period.

"So…you still need a lift to the library, Ash?" The girl half of the rabbit duo questioned the creature on her head as they were making their way to the door. After a few moments of thinking the Galvan spoke back to her.

"Considering the Omnitrix has still not reset…I am inclined to go with you. Besides I could use some light reading." The big eyed one responded back while trying not to let Grey Matter's natural smarts out of that answer.

"Great, let's get going." Barbra Ann Bunny instructed before the two of them raced off in that direction. As they were going the tiny alien could not help, but glance over his shoulder since something did not feel quite right. The problem was that every time he looked around him there did not seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

'Weird. I could have sworn I felt someone stare at me hungrily.' The transformed trainer thought as he continued to ride on the bunny's head. 'Must be a bit of paranoia from being in this form.' Ash surmised before enjoying the ride some more.

'It is almost time to eat…eat…eat!' Sweety thought hungrily as she continued to stalk her prey as she hid behind every nook and cranny to make sure that he did not see her. Eventually the three and several others made it to the library to either read or work on their homework for a while.

"I never knew the exact amplitude of a bibliotheca." The alien commented at the grand size of the room he was in after Babs put him on the table. "I said I can't believe the size of this place…in Grey Matter speech." The creature clarified once he saw that he confused quite a number of creatures.

"Okay. Well, let's get to studying." The comedian star stated before opening up one of her books, and got to work. For the first few moments Ash didn't know what to do until he decided to check out the books that they had since he never really did check out a library back in his world.

"This place really has a lot of books to read." The small creature stated after a short whistle of astonishment. He looked at all of them and was grateful of the great eye sight the creature had on him, but still he could not shake the feeling that there really was something not quite right around him.

'Soon I will find out what one of his aliens taste like.' The stalker thought as she closed in which her prey could feel, but could not see. On top of that he heard a classic predator like theme playing around him. At one moment a shadow appeared behind the transformed one causing him to scream out of sheer fear.

"Hmm?" The shadow stated before looking down and saw Grey Matter at his feet. "Whoops. Sorry about that, Ash. I just can't get enough of that Jaws theme ring tone of mine." Plucky stated before turning off his phone and went to finding the book he was supposed to be looking for.

"Well, that could have ended horribly. Good thing that it was only Plucky." Grey Matter muttered out of relief before turning the other way, and ran right into Sweety. "Oh, Sweety, sorry about there. Do you need my assistance or something?" The genius stated and questioned to the female canary before him.

"I'm famished, and was wondering if you could help me." She said to him since she knew his desire to help others is always so strong.

"Well, maybe after school I can treat you, and the others to…what's this?" Ash proposal of hanging out and grabbing a bite was cut short when snow fell just around him. He looked at it closely and saw that it was not snow, but salt. "But you just want to eat me, don't you?" The hero stated after seeing the normal sized salt shaker overhead and the hand/wing that was holding it.

"That's right, and I decided not to use pepper since with one sneeze you could make a break for it…like right now." Sweety reasoned her choice for seasoning only to watch as was simply running away from her.

'Guess it's time for the 'cat and mouse' scenario I learned in an earlier class." The Galvan thought as he hid on a high shelf. No sooner than he said that - that the scenario began which was a lot like her battle with the book worm.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Grey Matter stated as he spent a good hour or two trying to avoid being eaten, and it was then he saw the source of his troubles…a copier. "That gives me an idea." The genius stated before sneaking his way down to the machine from one of the hanging lights.

"Come out. Come out. Where ever you are." The predator said to him in a sing-song tone as she searched from the air. Thankfully Grey Matter decided to use a move he saw in a movie by using a pretty light book as cover crawled to the machine. Eventually he made it and got to work.

"This thing just might work." The smart creature muttered to himself before pulling several parts out and put them together. Sadly with all of the noise he was making with his tinkering the bird got an inkling where he was.

"There you are." The taloned terror shouted out before swooping down to where he was. He was able to get his device to work, and rolled away at a fast pace. The device was a Galvan sized self propelled street looge.

"See ya, Sweety!" Grey Matter shouted out as he sped away: down the halls, and right through the front doors. He stayed on the machine for a while since a lot of people still saw that he was a bug and tried to step on him with all of their might. Sadly the power source that he put into it stopped right at the park.

"Like what's that?" Shriley, who was having a tea party with her insect friends spotted the strange gray and white creature tinkering with the small device. Plagued by curiosity the loon walked over to get a better look.

"Perhaps I should have wired the printer cartridge to the copy circuits instead of the laminate circuits." The egg head muttered to himself as he tried to figure out how to get his machine to work again. The only time that he took his eyes off of the device was when a rather large shadow was cast over him. 'Now what?' The transformed trainer thought and turned to face the owner of the shadow, but was relieved to see a sensible bird.

"Ash, like, is that you?" The spiritually attuned woman questioned even though she and several others already knew quite a few of his creatures and their abilities.

"Yeah. It's me. The Omnitrix is malfunctioning, so I'm stuck in this form for a while." The genius stated to her and felt ashamed that he was unable to properly use a device that was entrusted to him. He looked past her and saw all of the bugs that were treated with such kindness, and that gave him an idea. "Hey, Shirley, could you give me a lift to Hampton's place I fear for my life." The smart hero stated to her while trying to refrain from using any big words.

"Sure. No problem, Ash." She responded while picking him up and placing the small creature on her right shoulder. "Come along, little friends, time to go home." She said to the insects before picking them up and placing them on her left shoulder. On the way to the piglet's home Grey Matter spotted a house that was for sale.

"Hmm, a home for sale?" The Galvan muttered to himself before using the expert eyes of Grey Matter to see that the entrance room seemed amazing and just perfect for him. 'No, I can not. I have promised to be with Hampton.' He thought and was determined to remain there even though living on his own was extremely tempting.

"Here we are, Ash, Hampton's place." The blonde haired duck stated before adding, "Here, I'll get the door." She did so, put him on the front stoop, and walked away with her insect friends. With nothing else to do he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"It's good to be back at my temp domus." Grey Matter stated with a sigh of relief. "Hey, Hampton! Sorry, I'm late getting back. Almost became a meal." He reasoned while shouting as loud as he could. The creature in question heard the noise and went to check it out, but instantly became afraid.

"Aaah! A Bug!" The pig shouted with great anger before proceeding to step on him. Even after his understanding that bugs are an essential part of this planet thanks to the Roches, but on occasion his former attitude toward bugs resurfaced, and this was one of those times.

"Whoa! Hampton it's me!" Ash shouted out as loud as he could up at the pig before dodging a foot stool being dropped on him. The pink one continued to attack with a pocket sized fly-swatter in one hand and a small can of bug spray in the other.

"Oh, I hate bugs!" The clean creature stated before continuing his assault. Having no other option Ash fled on foot all while pressing the dial on his back for some sort of support, but all it said was:

"Foreign contaminate still in Ultimatrix. Purge in progress - please stand by." The watch informed it's handler which did not inspire confidence. With no other choice he continued to run throughout the home, and getting annoyed at the same time.

"This is so going to take a while." The creature muttered as he started dodging the spray and the swatter throughout several rooms. The two went from front room to kitchen/dining room, bathroom, hallway, bedroom, and back to front room.

"You won't get away!" Hampton shouted out as he peeled and tossed out a fly trap to ensnare his transformed roommate. With his feet stuck he looked up at the creature ready to end him.

"Purge complete - ready to function." The Ultimatrix informed and the moment that was said he slammed the symbol to transform.

"Humungousaur!" Ash shouted out as loud as he could while changing from a tiny brainiac into a gargantuan gecko. He tapped into the creature's size power for added effect.

"Ash? You…mean I was going to bug spray…you?" Hampton questioned before feeling guilty for what he was about to do to one of his friends. The leather skinned one rose his foot so that his friend could remove the fly trap from him.

"You know, Hampton, just so this…incident doesn't happen again I think it best that I move into my own place. After all I can't have you try to kill me if I'm Nanomech, Big Chill, Stinkfly, or even Cannonbolt." Ketchum reasoned with him as he shrank back down to twelve foot tall.

"You don't need to Ash. I mean, I'm sure that…" The neat freak started to beg him to remain, but was stopped with a raised hand to him.

"I'll talk it over with Bugs so that you don't loose this special credit, but for safety sake I'm going to live on my own." The dino informed before reaching for the symbol on his chest.

"Fasttrack!" The blue/black creature shouted before picking up his small amount of things, and stopped at the door. "Don't worry about me. I saw this small home, sort of like yours, just down the road, so I'll be fine." The speed demon stated before changing back to his human form.

"If you think that is best, Ash." The young pig said in an obvious heart broken tone.

"I am. Don't worry - I still have to go to school so I can be a bigger help at the studio, so we'll still see each other." Ash stated with a kind smile on his face which raised his friend's spirit's just a bit.

"Yeah! You're right! I'll see you tomorrow then." Hampton said as he offered the human a hoof which was accepted into a handshake. With that done Ash left leaving everything quiet for a moment or two before the door creaked back open.

"One more thing - clean this place up. It really turned into a mess when you were trying to kill me." Ash said in joking tone before closing the door, and heard his pig friend hard at work at trying to clean his mess up as he was walking to his new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash, and other characters are from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tunes and Looney Tunes is from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix, and all aliens is from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 5

Intro to - Montana Max and Arnold

'There's got to be a way to own all of Acme Acres.' A certain student thought out of greed while walking through the halls of the school. The boy was Montana Max and despite Ash's influence of having others have a great day no matter how crummy the start was - did not work on this student. 'What can I try that the others would not be expecting?' He thought before hearing the sound of laughter outside.

"Are you sure this is with the rules, Ms. Bunny?" A sort of water logged voice questioned to the PE instructor as he continued to shoot streams at students and at an average slide.

"Of course it is, Ash. This is everyone's PE period, and I thought the best way for them to relax is at a pool. We provide the pool while you provide the added sprinkler system." The blonde furred bunny said back to him with a coy smile as she lounged on a pool side recliner.

"It's just the last time you guys called for one of my heroes for a 'school emergency' it didn't really feel like one." The red armored one stated to the woman since the last 'emergency' involved his Earth hero.

"It was! The teacher's lounge malt machine was busted and we were all wanting one badly." Daffy proclaimed as he bounced a couple of times on the high dive, and at that time Bugs, who was reading one of his books, saw that Water Hazard was about to make a small sprinkle again, so he decided to do something.

"This carrot's gone bad." The gray furred one proclaimed before throwing half of it forward, and struck the clam headed man's left arm. Out of alarm he shot a full blast of water which struck the diving teacher which sent him flying.

"Mr. Duck!" The water elemental shouted in alarm before changing into someone else.

"Jetray!" The flyer shouted before speeding off, caught the falling man with his tail, and then swung back to the ground. Once back on Terra Firma safely he uncurled his tail, and the mallard went to the one truly responsible.

"You're despicable." The duck shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the one really responsible for the incident, which was of course ignored by the cooler one.

"Besides Armodrillo is best used for burrowing underground not for using his quake making arms for malts and milkshakes." Jetray explained to them as he did not want to abuse this gift for anyone or anything,

"I bet if Rita asked for one you'd be all for it." Penelope muttered out of anger as she rested on her belly on a beach towel beside the pool. Her comment went unnoticed and their activity continued without any more interruption.

'Quake? As in Earthquake?' Montana thought to himself as an idea struck him involving the Earth mover of the Omnitrix, and his plan to own all of Acme Acres. "He won't help me out right, but I think I know exactly what to do about that kind heart." The rich boy said aloud with a satisfied smirk before walking down one of the halls.

"It still feels weird - waking up with no one else around." Ketchum muttered as he woke up early the next day without a single sound around him, so he got up, and got ready for school. After having a big breakfast the passive protagonist walked to school to work off his meal.

"There. These pictures and helicopter shots of Acme Acres should get him going." Montana whispered after sliding the needed pictures into Ash's locker before he got there. The new student on the other hand finally got there, in good spirits, opened his locker, and that is when he saw the pictures someone gave him.

"What are these?" The human questioned and saw the pictures and several of them were that of explosives caches and the last picture was obviously the last one was there locations.

'Ash,

There is attacker to this nation and using Acme Acres to hide his supply. I want you to find and destroy these small caves before he can use them against innocent people.

Signed,

President of the United States

"Evil people cowering here. I have to stop them before anything bad happens to anyone." Ash muttered under his voice, but decided to continue with school before actually dealing with these small caves.

"I better get my Montana Motels ready since everyone will need them after Ash gets done with their actual homes." The rich boy muttered under his voice at the end of school as he watched the kid race away and obviously to deal with those weapon vaults.

"Armodrillo!" The yellow armored man shouted out after the trainer entered the park, and stopped into a rather large group of trees so he could tunnel in peace. Once inside the creature walked through the ground with ease until he reached the first hole.

'Only cowards use these kinds of tools. True warriors aren't afraid to fight their opponent face to face, and with honor.' Ash thought to himself before vibrating his arms and plowed them beside his feet sending the waves all around him to bury the gear deep into the Earth not knowing what was really happening above him.

"What the?!" A purple skunk shouted in alarm as she felt the ground beneath her shake violently, and she braced herself as her home/deserted car, fell partially in the hole. "Ash? Did you do this…to me?" Fifi questioned as she spotted something yellow race away from the hole.

"That is one bunker down, but there are still several more to go." Armodrillo stated aloud before going for another one, and this one was at Buster's place, but he survived due to his own swift tunneling abilities.

"What the heck is wrong with helmet head this time?" Buster questioned aloud when he just saw the tail end of the creature race away. The young bunny knew that Ash often had times where he slept transformed weather it was when Upchuck ate anything in his path, or when Rath tore down walls and wolfed down food from everyone's kitchen. However he did not do any elemental damage, and at that time his cellphone went off. "Hello?" The Bugs Bunny supporter questioned after activating it.

"Buster, do you know what has gotten into Ash? He buried me alive, and that scares me because he doesn't seem like the sort." The French speaking friend informed the slacker with a petrified tone of voice.

"Same here, and I have no idea why he did that either." The blue bunny informed and could hear his old friend silently weeping on the other end since she had really grown attached to the kind, sensitive Ash, and not this side to him.

"Why…why do you think he did this?" The skunk chocked out before sobbing some more into her own cell phone.

"Easy, I'm sure that there's a logical reason…why…hmm?" The supportive one spoke, but stopped when he looked around and saw weapons around him, but they were all fuzzy to him. "Fifi what do you see around you?" He asked out of the blue since something may have just clicked.

"Just ground, some things from the dump, and…weapons, but they are out of focus." The skunk lady informed and sounded confused about that last part. Buster heard this and after some searching spotted a small metal sugar cube with a familiar brand name on it.

"I think I know what's going on, and if I'm right we better call the others now." Buster instructed and with that the two did so, and they passed the buck for the people to call others. Pretty soon everyone was out of their homes and simply watched their buildings sink into the Earth.

"There, that's the last one according to this picture. Time to tunnel upward." Armodrillo informed to himself before going up, and with little to no effort he made it to the surface, and changed back to his human form.

"Man, I am exhausted. I better head home, and rest. At least those weapon stashes have been dealt with." Ash muttered to himself while accidentally dropping the pictures he had been hanging onto before changing again.

"XLR8!" The first speedster shouted out before speeding away. The area he stopped at was a cul-de-sac for teacher class only, and none of them were happy that their homes, that they worked to the bone to own, sink into the Earth.

"Why that no good…" Sam started to shout insults about the kid, but their mentor spotted something strange on the ground.

"What's this?" The silver furred man questioned aloud as he picked up the pictures and saw the evidence he was looking for. "So, Buster was right. This is a Montana Max plan." The leader of the teachers stated as he decided to work on a plan. "Okay, guys, use the Wakko emergency bags to come up with temp homes and we'll settle things in the morning." He instructed before doing just that himself.

"That was a great rest, but since I stopped bad guys - I definitely deserve it." Ash stated as he awoke from his eight hours of rest. After scarfing down some food, he headed straight to school, but there was something strange. "That's funny. I thought that a few of the others would beat me hear, but this place looks deserted." The trainer stated before walking through the doors with caution.

"There he is, that no account, two faced varmint." Sam shouted from the teacher's lounge as he watched the destroyer of their homes walk through the halls looking around in confusion.

"Lay off, Sam we know that he didn't do that stuff willingly." Tina ordered him with an angered tone of voice while trying to raise the volume since they were trying not to be spotted by the boy in question. The person in question was prowling the halls with his hand over the watch since he did not want to be jumped by anyone.

"Where is everybody? Is there some sort of Toon Holiday I don't know about?" Ash questioned as he pulled out the holiday list he got on the first day of school to double check. "No, so what is the problem?" He asked himself.

"The problem is you, doc." Bugs informed causing the trainer to turn around and stare at them in complete confusion.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong." Ketchum informed since as far as he knew that statement was true, but he could now see the rest of the staff along with a few members of the student body around him with looks of anger or betrayal on their faces. "Have I?" He questioned since he was now second guessing himself.

"Several of us had our homes mysteriously caved in, and we all saw a yellow armored creature running away from the craters. As it so happens you have a yellow armored creature." Lola informed as she did not wish to believe that Ash was capable of doing something like this to them.

"But I was protecting this land from evil. I got a message and everything." The shape-shifter informed them as he tried to plead his case to them, but they only looked even more mad at him.

"Did you really take a look at this overview map you were given?" The lead toon of old questioned as he produced the picture in question which Ash realized that he must have dropped it on his way home.

"Yes, those are all the places that hid weapon stashes that I used Armodrillo to keep them buried." Ash explained to them even though he felt as though he was only digging himself into a deeper hole of trouble.

"Ya see this no good rasen-frazen fool admitted destroying our homes!" The western themed toon shouted out before revealing a pair of revolver guns aimed at his head which Ash immediately transformed out of defense.

"Let me tell ya something red furred cowboy - I have no idea what your talking about. I was just doing my thing: kicking evil butt." Rath shouted out to the small man while shoving his left claw up against Yosimite's nose to keep up the threat.

"You mean destroy our homes." The rest shouted at him with their own level of anger since this pussy-footing around method wasn't cutting it.

"Destroy?" The tiger questioned causing Bugs to show him the picture again, and upon closer look every one of the spots that the alien armadillo tore through was one of their homes. "Oh." Rath stated before hitting the dial on his chest and changed himself back to normal.

"Sorry, guys. I just thought I was doing the right thing." Ash said in a sincerely sorry tone, and they all felt bad because all of them could tell that Ash was played. Feeling as though he need comfort the girls all gave him a group hug which helped his mood.

"It's not you're fault, Ash. You were simply set up." Buster stated before tossing the device he found in his hole to Ash which was easily caught. At that moment the trainer saw a logo that one student had plastered all over his stuff.

"I was fooled?" The new student questioned as he gazed at the cube in his right index finger and thumb.

"Yep. Took advantage of your kind heart, and played you like a cheap fiddle." Plucky pointed out to him nonchalantly which caused him to crush the cube his fingers out of anger.

"I hope that Max is a light sleeper for he is about to deal with a living nightmare thanks to…" Ash started to speak before transforming into…

"Ghostfreak!" The new creature shouted out even though once he got there he would be using the others as well; he was just trying to be dramatic about revenge. The spirit flew to the doors, but was stopped by a voice.

"Hold it right there, Ash." The voice ordered causing the ectonurite stopped and moved his eye on the lines covering his body to see who it was that spoke to him. He saw that it was the PE instructor. "Payback or not you still have to go to school." She instructed to him making him feel sheepish.

"Sorry about that." The specter stated before changing back to his normal form.

"I better do that now." Ash said before going to his locker to get his stuff, so that he could get to his first class a little late. The female bunny watched him leave and knew that she said that out of a teacher's obligation to keep a student learning, but there was also a selfish reason.

'If I ever plan on going out with Ash then I have to be firm with him. I can't be swayed by that sweet voice, comforting gaze, and good heart all of the time.' Lola thought while trying not to think of what Ash would look like as an adult. She was able to fight that urge and with nothing else to do the others went about their business.

'Now, which heroes do I use for a little payback?' Ash thought as he wasn't really paying attention to the current lessons, and more on which forms to use. Sadly, the more he thought of that he was the one to do all of that damage the more he felt the rage of Rath clawing at the back of his mind.

'I'm glad that he is not the one to blame for my caved in cave.' Babs thought with a sigh of relief as she glanced over her shoulder to look at the human. 'I just hope that he doesn't go overboard with his payback.' She added to her first thought since she did not wish for him to go down to Montana's level.

"That's the lesson for today class. Time for lunch." Elmer explained to them and everyone rushed out…except for Ash who was jotting something down in his notebook. "Ash?" The teacher questioned while the trainer turned student seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Hmm, that might work if I use a water class on his top floor, and have a fire class in his money fault. That could keep him occupied, but what else?" Ash thought out loud as he was trying to come up with his battle plan.

"Ash?" Fudd stated with a bit more fierceness in his voice to get the young one's attention, but it did not work.

"Then I could just clobber the rest with Eatle, Upchuck, Fourarms, and Cannonbolt." Ash thought to himself and was feeling pretty proud of this plan, but he could not help but feel that there was something still missing.

"ASH!" The bald man shouted since he had officially lost all calmness with this one. The shout started the trainer which caused him to forget all that he had planned for his revenge scheme.

"What's up, Mr. Fudd?" Ash asked politely before looking around and added, "Wait. Where is everybody?" This caused the older man to groan out of aggravation.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. It's lunch time. Go get something to eat." The man instructed while pointing to the door the others left through.

"Oh, right, sorry about that. See ya around." Ketchum shouted as he got up, gathered his stuff, and raced to the door; followed by going into the cafeteria. The new guy got his stuff and was able to find his fellow students, but after what he had done as Armodrillo Ash thought it best to eat by himself this time.

"Where is he going?" Hampton questioned as he, and the others, watched as Ash walked off to another part of the cafeteria. None of them liked that he chose to eat at a spot where there was absolutely no one around him. "Why is he sitting all the way over there?" The neat freak asked the others.

"I think that he still doesn't think we forgive him for what he did to us." Babs stated as she looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"So, let's show him that all of that burrowing is…water under the bridge." Buster said to them happily while also making a jab at the fact that Plucky's personal pond was drained when Armodrillo 'destroyed those weapons', and in return the green feathered kid gave his old friend a raspberry.

"Great, what are these guys up to - coming toward me." Ash muttered as he saw them coming toward him, so he was about to make a break for it, but they quickly surrounded him. He cut his losses and sat back down with the others all around him.

"Is, like, everything okay, Ash?" Shirley questioned to the shape-shifter, and she could clearly see that he was still troubled over what he had done to them last night.

"It's just after last night I did not think you guys would want to talk to me, none less sit with me." The hero said since he did not like being played and destroying innocent people's homes.

"We apologized to you, and closed it with a group hug…unless you are acting this way because you want another?" Fifi questioned as she gently rubbed her right shoulder to his left as a way to flirt with him.

"No…ahem…that won't be necessary, Fifi." The human replied back to her with an obvious sense of nervousness in his tone as his face was slowly turning red which caused the others to get a good laugh at Ash's expense. The girls forced the laugh since they were angry that they didn't try something similar first.

"So, now that you know that we meant it; are we good?" The blue bunny questioned while showing off a fist to Ash, and he knew what that meant causing him to bump it with his own fist.

"Of course." Ash replied back as he returned the fist bump. The others were grateful of that and smiled for it. They talked a bit more before putting away their stuff, and heading to their next class.

'At least he knows now that there are no hard feeling, but I wonder what he has planned for Max.' Babs thought as they headed to their next class as she walked closely beside him until she felt an angered vibe from her role model - Lola Bunny. Once the last few class ended they all went on their way except for Ash who still had a strategy to come up with.

'Dang it! Even with all of their homes destroyed none of these suckers want to move into the Max Motels.' Montana thought as he rolled away in his limo to his mansion not noticing the four eyes watching him in the trees.

"You won't be safe from me. No matter where you hide." Spidermonkey whispered as he continued to follow the vehicle to it's final destination. The creep made a few stops to rub it into everyone's faces that he still had a roof over his head while everyone else had to use the emergency home for survival.

"Don't worry, Max, you will soon be enlightened or some junk." Shirley mouthed as she just got insulted by the spoiled brat, but saw the blue furred alien give chase. Once they arrived at the mansion Ketchum waited until nightfall to start up his plan.

"Good. All of the lights are off. Time to put my plan into action." Ash said to himself before turning into the Sonorosian. Once that was done he divided himself into sixty soldiers who changed into the right creatures before getting to work. Ketchum didn't want to use his powers out of revenge, but this kid needed to learn a lesson.

"You know what to do, Ghostfreak." The orishan ordered to the skull headed creature who reluctantly nodded and flew off to his spot. In order to maker sure that Max doesn't awaken to spoil their plan it is the job of the ectonurite to phase into his mind and give him pleasant dreams.

"We're off to his gold deposites." Heatblast informed the water elemental before racing off with NRG and Swampfire right behind him. The flame class' job is simple: melt the gold down with the Pyronite and have the Prypiatosian-B make a message out of the melted material. The Methanosian had his own plan to perform.

"We will remain out here for you to give us the word." The To`kustar said as he peaked in through the front door with fifty Talpaedan standing near him.

"It's random destruction for the rest of us while you two turn the upstairs into a skating rink." The Tetramand said while he and the Arburian Pelarota along with the Vaxasaurian to do some random destruction to help pass the time.

"Exactly. Now let's get to work." The red armored one said to them as he and the Necrofriggian headed upstairs. He sprayed the water on the second floor with Big Chill flying behind him freezing it the moment it hit the ground making a nice slick path all over that floor.

"Kid needs better security." NRG commented as he easily melted through the vault door with ease with his other two fire class following right behind him. Okay we are here. Get to work, Heatblast." The gray armored one commented as he gestured over to the gold surrounding them.

"On it." The first pyro the watch had said back before turning up the heat. Fearing for his own life Swampfire fled to the outside of the safe.

"While you guys are doing that I will go for my own plan to get him down here." the fire/grass class informed them before walking away from the hole while laying down two paths one of fire and the other of flowers to where ever the water team was. Above them the demolition team was having their fun.

"Okay, time to deal with this room the fastest way possible." Fourarms shouted out to them before clapping with all of his might in a room that was filled with glass artwork that only showed how greedy his fellow student was.

"Not bad, but you left a few expensive chairs stand from that." Cannonbolt observed before rolling into a ball and demolished the chairs in question. As they did that Humungosaur was enjoying this small Godzilla type of moment that he was having in toe entrance room.

'How long until these guys are done.' Ghostfreak thought out of boredom.

"Looks like everything is coming together nicely." Water Hazard stated as he put the finishing touches on a solid as a stone ice slide that covered the stairs so well that there was not a single trace of them at all.

"Good because we trashed as much as he could on our end." Cannonbolt informed their leader which pleased him.

"That's great news. Now head out as Echo Echo, and tell Way Big and his team that it is time for the last part of our plan. Big Chill and I will check on the fire class." The leader instructed and with that they did just that with the ice moth still freezing an ice path behind him to show the rich boy about what else they had done. Once they had got there NRG was just putting the final letter of the statement on the far wall.

"There. Finished." The alien oven informed as he felt proud over what he had done before suddenly seeing that something behind him was cooling off his work. Out of instinct the two got ready for a fight, but mellowed once they way that it was fellow alien forms.

"Cool job, NRG. Now beat it. It's time for the final part of the plan." The winged one instructed to them which they nodded and headed out only to see Swampfire going in.

"Now that the path is made I just need to do one last thing." The living marsh informed before slamming both arms onto one of the walls and summoned vines to make a picture that better emphasized what the gold message was trying to say.

"Now, that is definitely art." The Pyronite congratulated his fellow flame user before activating the com link feature of his chest logo. "Ghostfreak, time to pull out. We're done here." The fire class instructed before they all left.

"It's about freaking time." The spirit shouted back, but knew that Maontana was too far gone in his dream to hear the new voice. With that the others raced outside, changed into Echo Echos themselves and joined up with the others.

"Now that the rest of you are all safe it's officially our turn." Way Big instructed before nodding to his men which were all around the mansion making the Earth softer so that the giant could gently push the big house into the ground nice and evenly.

"I just hope that what we had done will help him better understand that these things that he does can harm his fellow man even if he doesn't mean to." One of the clones stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"Almost there." The To`kustar informed them as he just pushed the last piece of the mansion down to the surface of the planet. Once that was done the others changed into Echo Echo too, merged into one, became Ash, and he walked back home.

"I hope that gets the message across - don't mess with Ash Ketchum, bearer of the Ultimatrix." Ash said with a happy smile on his face as he then decided to figure out how can he help out the others with their home problems. After a good eight hours of sleep he set off on his new plan, but as he did that another human was rudely woken up.

"Master Max, what are you still doing asleep it's already 12:00 in the afternoon." The butler of Montana Max shouted out which caused the boy to wake up with a start, and fall on the floor.

"What are you talking aah…aah…aah…about? And why can't I get a grip on the floor." The brown haired man shouted before the butler turned on the lights to reveal that his floor and the hallway floor was solid ice, and that his servant was wearing ice skates.

"It would seem that someone or some thing froze, destroyed, and melted a great deal of your things, sir." The taller man informed as he was not concerned in the least. The news angered the kid so much that he demanded to be shown what he was talking about.

"Who ever did this will pay?!" Max shouted in great rage as he was given the tour of what Ash's forms have done to him over night ending at the gold vault which held a message on the far wall:

"Repent oh Greedy One, or you will find that there is one thing that money and arrogance will never give you." This confused the kid until the butler pointed at a flower pattern on the wall to the right which showed Max cradling a fallen red haired body in his arms with a mourning look on his face.

"That's just a bunch of nonsense, and how can it be noon if the windows are still dark?" The rich boy questioned as he gestured to the pieces of glass once they were back on the surface of his home.

"It would seem that Ash thought it poetic to bury your house as you made him do to others." The older man explained as he activated a hidden screen in one of the front room walls that displayed security footage of Armodrillos and Way Big plunging his home deep into the Earth.

"I'll sue that pretty boy for all that he's worth!" Max shouted out before going on a tirade about how all of this is Ash's fault and he did nothing wrong. After a short conversation with the hired help the student was able to use a roof hatch and he was able to walk around Acme Acres; however there seemed to be something wrong as he saw several To`kustars standing near the center of town.

"All right fellow Way Bigs we have a lot of work to do to make right what we did wrong, but I know we can do it. Let's move out." The lead Way Big ordered and with that they all headed in various directions reaching into the holes, carefully picking up the houses, covering the holes, and placing the homes back where they were. In the main duo of looniversity's case he simply used his fingers as best as he could and then ironed things out with the burrower.

"Nice to use you doing good again, kid." Bugs congratulated the transformed trainer over what he had done. The titan nodded before slamming his symbol to become Echo Echo again, and then changed back to human.

"No problem at all, Mr. Bunny. Now let me fix the dents that were left behind when it fell into that hole." The trainer insisted before strapping on a tool belt and went to work. All of his other selves were doing the same, and all of the girls were enjoying the display while the guys were enjoying some slacking off time while the good boy repaired all of their homes.

"I don't believe this! He trashed their places, but they still accept him as their friend and on top of that they are buying that he likes repairing their homes - for NOTHING!" Montana shouted the last part at the top of his lungs, but his words went unnoticed by the others, and went back to what they were doing earlier.

"How about after this we head to the local pool, Ash." Tina offered as she watched him work since she was also wanting to give that two piece swim suit that Penelope gave to her a shot, and what better target could she ask for than Ash Ketchum himself.

"Sure thing, but how about everyone comes along after all I still feel bad about what happened to your homes, and I think a pool party is the perfect thing to put it all behind us." Ketchum offered to her, and after a few moments of thinking she nodded to his proposal. As the two of them called up the others to see if they wanted to come Max decided to put his own plan into action.

'With his help I will finally put away this whole Ash problem.' Montana thought before rushing off to make with his phone call. As he got into contact with his employee Ash and company got ready for their day at the pool, and when they all got there everyone was in high spirits.

"I can't wait to dive into that pool. It's been a while since I relaxed at a pool back home." Ash said as they all waited in line while thinking back to the second gym he visited and recalled the pool like feel to it.

"What's the hold up? Move it! Move it! Some of us ducks like to get wet before we molt!" Daffy and Plucky shouted out in anger while the loon and the female duck just shook their heads in humiliation.

"Easy you two. I'll go up there and have a quick look see at what is up, and tell you guys all about it." Ash suggested before leaving them, but of course since they were mainly the only ones there it was easy to go and see what Ash had planned.

"No one is getting past me: especially you little girly man." A big, buff white dog shouted at Ketchum as he stood there - barring his way. The others should have known something like this, but Ash was actually counting on this; as was Bugs.

"How about this Arnold: we drain the pool, and the two of you duke it out and if he wins we swim, but if you win we leave." Bugs questioned as he calmly nibbled on a carrot. It did not take the buff one to come up with an answer.

"Sure I always wanted a piece of him anyways." The lapdog shouted out which is what they all liked to hear. After a few moments of draining the water from the pool the two got ready to rumble.

"Too bad you're not fighting just little old me." Ketchum informed before using the watch to transform, and this time he got the transformation he was going for…

"RATH!" The buff orange/black tiger shouted out once the green light faded. Arnold only smiled out of cockiness when he saw that form before him since it was the Appoplexian he wished to do battle with. "Let me tell you something Arnold lapdog of Montana Max, you wanna piece of Rath you got a piece! But you just bit off an eye that bigger than your stomach could chew!" The tiger called out to the dog and smiled since it did seem rather clever.

"That made no sense!" The warrior class grunt shouted back out of anger.

"I KNOW?!" The tiger shouted back and that was when the two heard a bell and they knew it was time to fight. They charged at one another, but it was Arnold who one the charge, and sent them both into the empty pool. With an area all to themselves, neither had to worry about anyone else getting hurt.

"This is gonna be good." The male ducks stated to one another as they sat on the edge of the pool with popcorn and a soda in hand. At first they started to slug it out with nothing but their fists until Rath leaped back out just to belly flop back into the ring. His move was easily evaded, and with that Arnold grabbed the cat by the head and put him in a headlock while standing behind him.

"You're not so tough. I don't know why everybody's so scared of this form." The white canine informed as he thought that he had a firm hold on the situation.

"Then let me show you, pip-squeak!" Rath said back before easily back-peddling fast into a wall behind them. With the weight off of his back and on the floor Rath grabbed and threw the man to the high dive board before leaping after him.

'What's he doing now?' His friends thought as they watched him move.

"Polaris pile-driver!" The big cat announced before leaping off of the dive and onto the concrete floor. Once that was done he followed it with, "Antarian arm bar!" With that he slammed the dog into the wall before them at ramming speed. "Ophiuchus face plant!" He shouted to the semi-conscious dog before throwing him into the air. "Sirius butt kicking!" He yelled out as a finishing move, and Ash had planned to kick him downward, but Rath kicked him higher - right into the really high diving board.

"Oooh!" The males in the crowd groaned as they saw how Arnold stopped, and knew that even for a toon that it was going to leave a bruise. After falling back to ground level Rath approached his opponent with zero fear.

"So, is 'Sirius' a star or did you mean it like important?" The fellow buff creature questioned breathless from the fight.

"Like the star!" The angered avenger shouted out with even more anger since he could not believe that this guy didn't know which one he was referring to.

"Just wondering?" Arnold admitted before losing consciousness. At that there was another bell ringing followed by Bugs Bunny's voice:

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the winner - Rath!" He shouted while raising his left arm to show off who won the match. With that Ash powered down back to normal, and got out while the others fixed the cracks and filled it back up.

"Now that that piece of fun is done - Let's party!" Buster shouted at the group causing them all to kick back and relax with several of the trying to show off their new swimwear to Ash. As that was going on Max could not shrug off that piece of plant art that he saw in his mansion which forced him to order his gardeners to tear it down. At the end of the day Ash slept great and dreamed of his day at the pool while Montana was still plagued rather or not to stay a jerk.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash Ketchum, and any Pokemon mentioned is from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tune Adventures and Looney Tunes characters is from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix and all aliens are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 6

Intro to Concord, Gogo, and Byran

'I can't believe that everyone had forgiven me about demolishing their homes.' Ash thought as he calmly walked down the sidewalk of Acme Acres. 'I mean I did help them rebuild their homes the old fashioned way, but I wonder why they have forgiven me so easily.' The trainer thought as he recalled as if he was being stared at while working on the rebuilding of their homes. As he thought that several people had a similar thought going through their minds.

'I wonder if there is anything else we can make him rebuild.' A lot of the girls thought as they lounged in their respective homes with the image of Ketchum hard at work to make sure they had roofs over their heads. As for the out of towner he was walking to the park to help clear his head.

"This looks like a good place to take a nap." The Pallet Town protector said aloud after finding a nice open area to lay in the grass, and relax. An hour or so had passed and the trainer was content on just lying there until he saw the crystal blue sky. 'The last time I was able to enjoy the sky, when my life wasn't in severe danger was with Pidgeot.' Ash thought and recalled the incident:

"Are you asking me to come with you?" Past Ash said to his first bird Pokemon after it sounded as though it gave the trainer an order.

"You got it." The bird shouted back in his native tongue.

"Well, I'm ready to battle Fearow if you are, Pidgeot! Let's go Pikachu." The past life moment informed before the two of them got on the big birds back. "Ready for take off." He proclaimed with a 'ditto' sort of response from his electrical friend.

'That was an awesome fight.' Ash thought with a smile on his face as he gazed up at the sky while remembering the fight and farewell that followed. "Come to think of it: I wonder how Pidgeot is doing lately?" Ketchum thought out loud and then suddenly got sad because this reminded him that he needed to get back home. 'Maybe some time in the air will clear my head.' Ash thought before shifting through the Ultimatrix.

"Chromastone!" The alien rock creature shouted out before looking at his body and added, "Was not who I dialed up." The form that he had chosen was Stinkfly, but he presumed that a Crystalsapian (particularly this one) will do just fine. As the shape shifter took to the air another was wondering if he should do the same.

"Sure is a pretty day today." A familiar purple feathered bird said as he lazily looked up at the sky from his zoo exhibit before looking at the Acme Acres everywhere guard - Arnold. "Hey, guy, I'm going to go flying for a bit; okay?" He questioned and was hoping for an okay from the man below.

"Just be careful of falling cats; okay." He instructed as he recalled what he was referring to. The buff dog was out for a jog on the outskirts of town while the Looniversity was practicing the long forgotten arts of catapulting which the white furred dog didn't find out until something hit him.

"What is that strange whistling noise quickly coming to my head?" The past Arnold stated before looking around, and finally up only to be the victim of a Rath sized belly flop.

"Let me tell ya something: stupid Rath sized hole. RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!" The big cat shouted to the hole after giving his head a shake, and kicking the edge of the hole with all his might. The others got there by zip-paneling to that spot.

"Oh, for the love of…Ash!" Penelope shouted out at Ash after seeing that he was kicking harmless dirt.

"What!?" The creature demanded before seeing the group angry scowels which he got the idea of what was going on. "Sorry." He explained before changing back to his human form, and after that the big dog crawled out - wanting an explainating; once he got it the man simply walked away since he did not wish for a rematch with the Appoplexian which brought the guard back to the present.

"Just watch yourself, okay." He ordered up to the simple minded flyer.

"You got it." The condor replied before flying away, and the other continued to make his rounds. The two were in their own areas of the sky - plesently forgetting about their lives on the ground, and simply enjoyed all of the freedom the sky gave to them.

'This is really helpful.' Chromastone thought to himself as he casually flew through the air, and letting his worry of his first world fade away. While he was casually flying along he spotted a familiar flyer. "Hey, is that…" He started to speak before adding, "It is - it's Concord Condor." It was true that they never really hung out at school, but he did recognize the bird as a whole.

"Sure is a pleasant day for a fly." The bird of prey stated lazily before resuming his humming session not even noticing the stone of similar color tone as him floating near by.

"Better say 'hi' just to be friendly." Ketchum commented before flying over to him with a friendly smile on his single eyed face. "Hi there. Mind if I fly with you?" The energy shooting creature questioned to the local.

"Hi, and sure thing friend." The long beaked one answered back, and with nothing else to say the two of them silently enjoyed this calm, soothing day. This brought Ash to think of another Pokemon and Dexter's entry:

"Hoppin, the cotton weave Pokemon. This happy Pokemon is light as a feather and can be lifted by the gentliest breeze." Instrad of being overcome by sadness for thinking of his home the transformed trainer decided to be like the small pink and green creature and be happy in the air instead.

'This is very relaxing and everything, but at the same time I'm getting really bored here.' Ash thought after an hour and a half of flying around has passed, and thirsted for something exciting to happen. 'I'm sure the flying type gym leaders pack home would want to test me in this form.' The brawlik boulder thought and recalled his encounters with Falkner and Winona causing him to speak aloud.

"Jetray!" The red scaled one shouted out after turning from levitator into a glider. "Hey, Concord, up for a race?" The Aerophibian questioned the slow but steady flyer beside him.

"Yep, yep, yep." The opponent stated casually to the other not even noticing the new voice at all.

"Good. On your mark, get set. GO!" The alien shouted out before zipping past his opponent with ease who saw that he was outmatched so happily waved goodbye to his friend, and flew on his merry way. Not realizing that he had already won Jetray was zipping through the town - scaring the locals half to death.

"What in tarnation is going on around here?!" The cowboy of old shouted out with great rage once he heard and say all of his windows shake. To vent his anger on the source he only saw a red streak in the sky.

"Hey, mac, looks like he's heading your way." Bugs informed after seeing the same thing as his old friend did, but knew where the speed demon was unconsciously heading to.

"Wait a minute. Where's Concord? He was right behind me a second a go." The gliding creature questioned aloud while looking around and saw no one around. The speedster's attention was so much on finding his friend that he did not see where he was flying.

"Ah, looks like Bugs is right. He was coming here." A voice of a native of this strange land muttered to himself as he saw the flyer come into his realm.

"Great, now where am I?" The Aerophibian questioned aloud since none of the landmarks looked anything like what he's used to in Acme Acres. Before he himself could get to the bottom of it a siren was heard behind him.

"Unknown flyer you have entered Wacky Land Airspace without a go ahead from Gogo, so pull over." A strange police officer flying along side Jetray informed which the alien did so to the best of his abilities.

"What's up?" The creature questioned as he glared at the bird beast before him. The bird like creature look a good long look at the invader before replying back.

"So, you're the new kid in town?" Gogo questioned and received a silent nod as his answer. 'Well, glad to meet ya, and Welcome to Wacky Land." He shouted out the last part before flying/dragging the visitor straight down to the ground.

'Why do I have a feeling that this will be just like when I was a spirit in Lavender Town's tower?' Ash thought as he returned to his human form. At that moment he took a good liik aground and saw that this whole realm was nothing he had ever seen before.

"How do you like my home surreal home?" The strange umbrella tipped man questioned as he anxiously waited for the answer from this popular stranger. Ketchum was just staring at the surroundings, and honestly could not come to grips with any of it.

'The crystal world that Molly made or even Larvatar's mind thanks to that Unknwon.' Ash thought, but did not want to seem like a jerk, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "This place is truly one of a kind." The statement seemed to have pleased the native due to the big grin he was sporting.

"I know. I know. Now let me show you around." The creature said before spinning around, and stopped to be in a tour guide outfit. He then pulled a tour guide tram out of no where, and with nothing else to do Ketchum sat down and decided to look and listen about all of this weirdness.

'Is that a rubber-band band?' Ash thought as he saw the small creatures playing a tune to their right followed by a pale throwing handfulls of money from the top; there were things that he got the meaning of:Pen Pal, Private Eye, and Elephant. However further away from them he saw a WB sign hitting another sign with a mallet which he could not have that.

"Never turned into this guy before." The voice of the new body stated as he looked at his Electabuzz themed fur and his Slaking type hands and feet. Ignoring his inexperience with this form the hero leapt from structure to structure until he got where they were.

'I almost got him this time.' The logo with the hammer thought out of happiness before getting sucker punched from behind. Once he realized that he was no longer being hunted the prey glanced over and saw his savior.

"Now, hold on there pal. I'm sure there is a simplier solution to this than pummeling this guy with a mallet." The new arrival warned before feeling a charge coming and unleashed it through his left fist and destroyed the weapon of choice.

"No, you hold on there, pal." A new voice called out which caused the trainer to look up at the creature that spoke. Above him was a flying horse and some sort of winged cat creature with the head of a young girl.

'Not sure what this one has planned, but I better be ready.' The transformed thunder user thought as he stood on his guard. The two of them landed before him, and after seeing his questionable gaze they decided to explain something to him.

"Relax, friend, I am Sphinx, and this is my friend - Pegasus." The young woman informed the alien visitor. "And what you did was ruin one of our entertainers at a party Gogo is hosting." She informed which caused the new form to become a little sorrowful over what he had done.

"Gee, sorry about that. It's just that I thought that what they were doing was wrong, and I had to stop them." Ash, now back as a human, informed the two of them. Both creatures heard from their friend what this human is capable of and how he never does anything intentionally cruel.

"That's okay, but just don't do it next time. Wacky Land has a different set of laws than anywhere else you have been." The winged woman informed him causing the visitor to look around again.

"Sure. If you're up to it." Gogo gave the go ahead. With that said the group started to walk off in the direction of a stadium of sorts. Ash stood in the center of the building with all sorts of strange creatures gazed at him.

'Time to see what I can do.' Ketchum thought as he first decided to show off the strength factors, but that did not seem to wow the crowd. The trainer than tried something he saw off of TV by having: Diamondhead, Heatblast, Terraspin, Waterhazard, and AmpFibian shoot their elemental attacks to a center and with the help of Way Big standing in the center of the five. Which that earned some praise from the creatures at his feet.

"Maybe this next one can be a little smaller." The green-ish dodo offered since the titan was standing at full height and all of the ceiling was the casualty of his size.

'Something smaller, huh?' Ash thought to himself before knowing what to do. The trainer started things off with his Ditto as a group of six showing off their agility. Another one changed into Goop and began to jump through any available hole in their standing Dittos. To finish the bit off was a circle of Echo Echos using their sound waves to keep the jell-o mold airborn.

'What is he up to now?' All of the Wacky Land citizens thought with wonder as the wore earmuffs that blocked the sound waves frome harming them. At that moment they curious as to what he was doing until they saw the liquid creature flow in all shapes and finished with turning into the infinity symbol which they all enjoyed.

"This party has been great and all, but I really got to go." Ash informed them causing all to groan out of disappointment. "Don't worry though. If I have time I promise that I will come by and play around again." The human proclaimed and they all cheered after hearing that.

"I'll show you the way out." Gogo informed before pulling an informant booth out of no where, and walked off. Having no other choice the trainer went with him, and eventually the two came to the exit, but the moment the monster tamer placed his sneaker on the path it vanished.

"What gives?" Ketchum questioned aloud and went for the watch to be on his guard - in case this man was pulling a fast one on him.

"The only way to get out of here is to leave the way you didn't come in." Gogo informed calmly causing the hero to think about this.

"Well, I came in as Jetray, but I also flew over a bridge." Ash informed as he does recall catching a glimpse of the thing in question on his fly by, but didn't know what it was connected to. "So, does that mean I can't use the bridge?" He asked and prayed that he would be given a straight answer.

"Could be." He said back causing Ketchum to recall one of his earlier classes: cliff based activites - don't look down. With that idea in his head the trainer began to and after a few steps he saw through the corner of his eye that he was away from the cliff and above the bottomless void.

"I'm doing it! Thanks Gogo." Ash shouted out to the creature in the information booth.

"Ah, don't mention it." The creature retorted before unzipping a piece of the location, waved at the visitor, and disappeared into the tear. Shrugging from that little piece of weirdness Ketchum continued until the true power of gravity pulled him back down.

"Looks like I made it to Acme Acres in one piece." The traveler stated as he saw the familiar sight of his temporary home. With nothing else to do on the half finished bridge Ketchum simply walked back into town, and was plesently surprised that it was nice and quiet. As he got into an area with homes the hero heard a voice.

"Just take it easy on your late night honey runs, and you should be able to loose that gut." The voice instructed a rather large child in mind bear who nodded in agreement before walking off back to his home.

'Elmyra, and it looks like she's been doing good with her rehibilitation.' Ash thought and then decided to really test her out by using a pure primal form. Once he tapped into his new form the alien clawed at the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes? Who is it?" The young red head questioned before opening the door and saw a familiar orange furred, no eyes canine standing before her. "Oh, Wildmutt, good to see you again." She informed before gently stroking the space on top of his head.

"Can I come in." He asked through the Vulpimancer the creature before him, but after 'seeing' that his words were not getting through to her the alien canine used one of his paws to point to himself, and then pointed to the inside of her home.

"You want to come inside. No problem, come right in." The former terror of the animal kind instructed before stepping to the side which he did just that. No sooner than the canine walked in that his stomach started to growl.

'I guess it has been a while since my last snack.' The transformed trainer thought before hearing his hostess rush away to somewhere else. Ms. Duff was searching for a book that Ash made, and gave to everyone should he ever visit their homes in his alien forms they would know what to feed him.

"Okay, so a Vulpimancer likes that sort of thing, huh? I can handle that." Elmyra said to herself before disappearing downstairs to one of the deep freezers and got the item she seeked before rushing back up and used a high speed microwave to instantly thaw/cook the piece of meat in question.

'What's that heavenly scent?' Ash thought before letting the drool gates open and his tongue hang out after catching a slight whiff of some mouth watering meat. Once it was fully cooked the young woman placed it on the largest serving dish, and brought it to him.

"So, I guess you caught the scent, huh?" She questioned to him with a joking tone before pointing down. The 'sightless' one looked down and realized that his drool had become a rather impressive puddle, but he didn't care about that - all he cared about was that meat: which he dove for without a second thought.

"This tastes, so good!" Wildmutt shouted out with great joy in his howls of delight. With him distracted by that the red haired one went back into the kitchen, and fetched him a rather large bowl of water.

'While he's busy with that I will work more on my grooming.' The former animal antagonist thought before rushing off to grab a pro grooming brush she bought not too long ago, and used it on the alien canine; as soon as it touched his fur the alien dog felt comepletly relaxed.

'Okay. She has been keeping up with her good with animals life style.' The Ultimatrix bearer thought before finishing with the grooming and the meal. A half hour after that the canine caught a whiff of a fellow dog - Byran, and headed in that direction.

"Guess you're wanting to rest outside for a bit with that full stomach of yours. Let me get the door." Elmyra offered and headed toward a large sliding glass door. Before he went into the back the Vulpimancer gave her a smile, and she understood why. "Thank you for the test, Ash." She stated before sliding the door behind him.

"This spot taken?" Wildmutt questioned to his fellow canine after smelling that he was right beside him.

"Suit yourself." The goo-like dog barked back at his new friend before going back to sleep. The Vulpimancer curled up and went to sleep as well, but as he slept a few creatures bounced from Byran to Wildmutt.

"Hmm? Her skill with that brush as definetly improved." A father figure informed the others around him since her change in demeaner this family often checked on anyone treated by her.

"Judging by this shoulder pad he must be that Ash guy I've head about." A young boy sounded out as he was standing near the shoulder armor. Since none of them knew how sensitive this canine's skin was the group decided to go back home, and have a meal on their canine friend. Several hours later the alien mutt was awoken by the scent of the crisp night air.

'Must have overslept here. Got to get back home…into my own bed.' Wildmutt thought before changing back to his human form.

"I suppose I could take one last fly by before I go to bed: just to make sure everyone is doing just fine.' Ketchum thought before going for the arm band and prayed that he got a flyer out of the deal.

"Ghostfreak!" The Ectonurite shouted out before phasing through the door, and took a look and saw that Elmyra was sound asleep with Byran sleeping soundly in a nearby dog bed. He saw that everyone was doing well, and his final stop before going to bed was Melody's home which held another student as well.

"Sleep tight, Furball, and I'll see you in the morning." The dark complexed one stated sweetly to the blue furred one before going to her own bedroom for sleep as well. Before floating off to his home the spirit saw that the feline wore a worrisome look on his face.

'I wonder what is going on my friend's mind right now.' Ghostfreak thought and decided to help him with whatever problem he had in the morning. Soon the transformed one made it back home and returned to his human form.

"Even though I don't know what his problem is I just got to try something." Ketchum muttered under his breath as he changed into his pajamas, and curled into bed. 'Now I wonder if James' Growlithe was able to relax just as Wildmutt did or was it concerned for his one true friend in that family?' Ash thought before the grip of sleep claimed him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash, and all Pokemon mentioned from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tunes Adventures and Looney Tunes are from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix and all aliens from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Guest alien from Disney

Chapter 7

Intro to Furball and Sneezer

The next morning rose just like any other, but this one time caused one student in particular to become worried. 'Great. A new day, but it's also another day to listen to by mentor be-little me about my inability to capture a mouse.' Furball thought as he stretched a bit after waking up.

"Well, I'm done in the bathroom. Why don't you use it while I whip us up some breakfast." Melody informed after coming out fully ready to embrace the new day. Figuring some alone time in the oval office might help him.

'I just wonder if our champion has woken up yet.' The feline thought after closing the door since on occasion the human did have a tendency of showing up a fraction of a second before the school day began. As for the man in question he was quit happy sawing logs.

"Man! Did I need that sleep!" The trainer shouted out with a big smile on his face and his arms stretching to the ceiling. The mortal then got out of bed and stretched his legs and back, but after doing that he saw the digital clock. "What the? 7:56? Why didn't that alarm sound off?" Ketchum questioned before taking a close look and saw that it wasn't armed. "Time for another rush job." He announced before transforming:

"Fasttrack!" The Citrakayah shouted out before grabbing an outfit, his bag, and a few things from the fridge. Once those were got he sped off to school while scarfing down celery sticks, meatloaf, and a gallon of milk. Once inside he sped to a broom closet and changed back to his human form.

"Man, that is sweet." Ash muttered as he changed from pajamas into normal street clothes. As always he was able to make it to class before the school bell rang. While the teacher was speaking he could not help, but remember the first day of his journey.

"Oh no! What time is it!" Past Ash shouted out before racing out of his home and on his way to Proffessor Oak's lab. "Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander. Any one's fine just please save one for me. The past form got there had a run in with Gary and not too soon after that Proffessor Oak himself.

"So, you decided to show up after all." The elerly man commented after seeing that there was some one at the base of the hill that did not follow his grandson.

"Proffessor Oak, where's my Pokemon?" He questioned with a big grin on his face.

"Your Pokemon?" The expert questioned back since he did not know what the youth before him was talking about.

"Yes! I'm ready!" Past Ketchum shouted out with utter joy in his voice.

"You look like your ready for bed. Not Pokemon Training." The grandfather informed with a slight chuckle at the beginning of his statement. "I hope you don't think your going to train in your pajamas." He added from his earlier comment.

"Oh no, Proffessor. I got messed up this morning, and I was a little late, but believe me - I'm ready for a Pokemon." The past hero stated with seriousness causing the hero in the present to think of something else.

'If I didn't have a tendency to dream throw I would have been on time that day.' He thought and should have listened to his mom and placed his clock on top of his television long ago. His current thought was cut short as well when he glanced over and saw that Furball still seemed a little down.

'Next period comes another speech from my mentor. I just wish he would cool it with that shrine he erected of past cat characters.' The blue themed feline thought as he tried to keep his mind on his class. Once it was over Ash followed him to the meeting place, and decided to keep an eye on his friend - no matter what.

"Nanomech? I wanted ChamAlien." Ash muttered after using the watch, and did not get what he asked for. Still he used it to his advantage by flying through an open window, and stayed up high while listening what was being said down below him.

"As you know this is the Great Hall of Cartoon pussycats. Enshrined here are the greatest stars of feline comedy. Stars like: Helix, Garfunkle, Tom Injury, and last but not least - moi." The black and white cat informed his pupil while walking him through the shrine again.

'Did he get a bigger statue since the last time I was here.' Furball thought and could swear that was the case exactly. He then decided to listen to the rest of this speech.

"Now I still know that you have some feelings of aspiration." Sylvester stated before letting his student speak and then continued with, "Say no more my little pupil. Proffessor Sylvester will start you on your path for super stardom." He gave pause to think about it not noticing that the kid in question was now holding an umbrella.

'Pays to know how to pull an umbrella out of thin air when I'm around my mentor.' Furball thought with a hidden smile since it really did come in handy.

"Come to think of it. You've never did finish that mouse assignment, so how about we go for that; only this time come back with something other than a bad case of the sneezes." Sylvester instructed, but the Nanosapien could still see the fear in his classmates eyes so he decided a few words as a human would calm him down. Sadly the watch had other ideas.

"Rath!" The big, angry kitty shouted out before leaping from the ceiling, and smashed through the second Sylvester the Cat statue.

"Oh no! My statue - destroyed - again!" The elder cat shouted out before watching the Appoplexian walking through the dust cloud with an angry snarl on his face.

"Let me tell you something: Kangaroo kicked cat! Rath will teach this kitten how to hunt down a tiny mouse." The big tiger shouted out before glancing over to where he last saw the kitten. "So, meak little mouse man are you ready to learn to hunt from Rath!" The big cat bellowed before realizing he had already fled. "Hey, where'd you go?" Rath shouted out while the handler within could only groan.

'I really should have seen that one coming.' Ash thought while in the muscle bound form. With nothing else to do Ash changed back to his human form and decided to go after him.

"Have to run. Have to get away from that monster." Furball meowed as he ran as fast as he could away from the hall of cats. With a little bit of luck the trainer was able to find him, and talk normally to the frightened one.

"Hey, Furball, wait up will ya." Ash called out as he continued to give chase. Once the feline was out of sight the shape shifter decided to try an old school tactic.

"Finally, I got Lobo. Just the form I wanted to see." The changling proclaimed after an ear piercing howl. Once fully formed the Loboan went down on all fours and began to sniff around for him while getting strange looks from his friends, but he ignored them.

'I think I'm safe in here.' The cat of new thought as he finally found himself a place to hide, and prayed that he was not followed. Unfortunatly the wolf was just a few lockers away from his janitors closet. For fear of spooking him again he changed back to his true form and walked inside.

"Furball, calm down, it's me - Ash." The human said in a calm tone before adding, "Sorry that I scared you back there. Rath usually has a mind of his own. I hope I'm still your friend." The cat looked at him questionably.

'We all know that the bruiser is one with his own mind, so I can't really be mad at him.' Furball thought before walking over to him on all fours and purred happily which made the transfer student happy.

"Okay, now that we're friends again why don't you tell me what was all that about." Ash stated, and then sat down and listened to his whole problem which the hero knew what to do. "I see. Give me one week, starting today, and stop by Li'l Sneezer's place for an amazing sight." He informed before walking out of the closet.

'I wonder what that guy has up his sleeve.' Furball thought and wondered it this was a good idea since his target had powerful sneezes. After school Ketchum grabbed an item from home before rushing over to the young mouse's home.

"This is the place, and since I can't fit into that small of a door it's time to give the belt Grey Matter and Brainstorm came up with." Ash said aloud before putting it on his waist, and held the buttons on the top and bottom of the belt buckle - causing him to shrink. The young one continued the exercise until he was the size of a mouse, and with that he rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A sweet voice on the other side of the rectangle shaped piece of wood asked politely.

"It's Ash, ma`am. I'm here to help your son with his strong sneezes." The trainer proclaimed to her. With that said she opened the door, and motioned for him to come inside.

"I must say: by all the stories about you I was expecting someone…bigger; no offence." The mother of his friend informed, and felt bad for saying such a thing since being a mouse she was used to being judged solely by her size.

"Actually I am. I'm just using a belt Grey Matter and Brainstorm made, and since this is my first trying it, I'm happy to say it's been a complete success." Ash said back to her with a smile before looking around the place.

"I suppose you would like to know where my son is, so let me take you to him." She instructed before guiding him the way there. As they walked the trainer wondered how to not involve the parents as he worked on a way to better their son with his sneeze powers.

"Hmm, so this is the kid's room. Not bad." Ash said as he looked into the mouse's room, and he did mean it. In a lot of ways it was just like any other kid's room: TV, game system, games, comics, and even a bed even though it was cheese themed.

"Sneezer, wake up honey. There is someone to teach you to better to control your sneezes." The mom of his friend said while gently shaking him awake from a nap. The young one in question opened his eyes, and immediately became happy once he saw who it was.

"Oh Boy! Ash, in my house." The young one shouted out with joy before rushing over to him with a big grin on his face.

"Yep. It's me, and I was wondering if you and I can work on your sneezing problems." Ketchum informed which made the young one even more happy. "I was going to ask your folks to take a small vacation while we did so, but on the off chance something were to happen it wouldn't hurt to have them around." Ash stated which the mother smiled and nodded to that.

"I like how you are cautious about the unforeseen." Mother Mouse stated, and was glad not to be parted from her boy for too long of time. The first thing to do was to gauge his sneezes personally - just to see what he was up against.

"Okay, according to Furball you are allergic to heights, so…Mrs. Mouse I don't suppose you have a ladder handy." Ash asked and received a nod as an answer. "Do you mind showing me where it is?" He asked as a continuation of his first comment.

"Not at all. Right this way." She instructed before walking where it was stashed away. Ketchum took it, and carried over to the bed room. Once he had it ready the monster tamer pointed at the mouse and then to the ladder.

"This is the first test: climb up to the top and then look down at me." The monster tamer instructed, and trusting his judgment the young one did just that with his mom standing in the doorway.

"Furball was telling the truth when he said that I was allergic to…Aahh….Aahh….CCCCHHHHOOOO!" He shouted out causing the trainer to be swept away by the strong breeze, and hurled through the bedroom door and into the far wall of their home.

"Okay. This might require something with a bit more muscle than I'm used." The Pallet Town Protector muttered before going for the Ultimatrix, and transformed into the titanic heavy weight: Fourarms.

"This guy should work…I hope." The red skinned man stated as he pulled himself free from the wall. Fourarms' first idea was a quick race to the kitchen for a second thing the young one was allergic to. After thumbing through their fridge he was able to find it with the help of his lower left hand.

"Are you making yourself a snack, huh, huh, are ya?" The mouse questioned as the two others walked into the kitchen, and saw him rummaging through the refridgerator.

"Just thought I'd help myself to some of your guys' olives. Here try one, little guy." The Tetramand called out before tossing the gray furred one the item in question. As soon as Sneezer caught it the routine began again.

"Ah…Ah…CCCCHHHHOOOO!" Sneezer shouted out and even with the added weight of the muscles the red skinned one had - the wind still sent him for a ride. The surprised him, but the trainer wasn't through yet.

"Diamondhead!" The Petrosapian shouted out after changing from Fourarms.

"Are you okay, Ash? Huh. Are ya?" Sneezer questioned as he stood on one side of the new hole that the four limbed man made from the last sneeze.

"Oh man. I seriously didn't mean to do this." The crystal creature informed as he walked from the backyard, and over toward the hole to see the damage up close. After climbing back inside the hero looked over at the woman and said, "Sorry about that. If you want I can fix this. Just give me a-." His statement was stopped when she rose her hand to stop talking.

"It's alright. Nothing a little toon logic can't fix." Mrs. Mouse informed and went straight to work of using said logic which even with all the classes that he had been a part of still bothered him.

'Won't get used to this.' The boulder thought to himself before coming up with an idea to try allergy number three. "Say, how about Sneezer here shows me around the place, and you relax a bit." He offered to her, and received a nod as his answer.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Right this way Mr. Ash, sir." The mouse stated happily before guiding him by pulling as hard as he could by Diamondhead's left index finger. The two walked around: visiting usual rooms until Ketchum spotted the closet the cat spoke of.

"You know, I'm starting to get a little chilly mind grabbing a coat from that closet." Diamondhead requested to the young one. Not realizing that stone men can't really get chilly, and went inside. The moment he did the Petrosapian closed the door, and summoned a stone wall in front of the door.

"Here's a good one. Oh no. I forgot that mom and dad always forget to clean this closet. That's why it's so dusty. Ah…Ah…CCCCHHHHOOOO!" Sneezer proclaimed and as predicted both the wood and stone walls were destroyed, and the young one came walking out.

'Okay, so I'm in for one heck of a fight.' Ash thought as he changed from stone to flesh after that powerful sneeze. Ash was soon treated to a meal with the family, complete with the father figure of the family, and he was also informed in the plan.

"A noble effort, kid, but we've been over this a dozen and so times already with professionals, so what makes you think you can do any better?" The father questioned and the hero did know where he was coming from, but he knew what to say right back.

"Back home I've faced dangerous odds, and here won't be any different. Trust me, I know what I am doing." Ketchum said back and once again the charm of Ash caused the father to actually take his word for it.

"So, you don't have to constantly run back and forth why don't you stay here for the time being." The mother offered and the trainer accepted it. Soon at night the hero was able to think clearly.

'Today was a learning experience. Maybe the best way to deal with his sneezes is to scare them out.' Ash thought and could only think of one that had that kind of mojo and didn't like to choice. Before he could think of a replacement sleep claimed him. The next morning rolled around and the trainer was awoken by a familiar scent. "Food!" Ash proclaimed before leaping out of his sleeping bag, and raced to the kitchen.

"I figured before you try again to cure my son you could use a little food to help you along." The mother stated as she set a plate down on the table which caused the man in question to sit down and start eating.

'I guess that plan I came up with last night is my best bet. I can only hope that I don't give this kid nightmares.' Ash thought before dialing the form he thought would come in handy - Rath, but that is not who the watch gave him. It was about that time that his student came walking into the kitchen.

'Odd, this doesn't feel like Rath. For one, I have a bill, and another I feel a lot more clear headed.' The new form thought before looking down at the young mouse, and the creature itself knew what to do. "Come, little friend, let us get in touch with our…inner sneeze." The creature spoke in a deep, zen tone.

'Never seen this guy before, but since I saw him transform right before my eyes - I know that Ash is in there somewhere, so I will do as he said.' The wind machine with fur thought before following up on what he had thought. From that day along with the following two the both of them tried deep meditation to better control those blasts, and it seemed to have worked, but Ketchum needed to be sure.

"This new guy seemed to have done the trick, but I need to give him one final test." Ash said as he thought aloud in the guest room before going out to make Breakfast for the young one. Relying on what he had learned from school the trainer peppered the scrambled eggs since that was a way to sneeze.

"Oh, boy! You made breakfast for me, Mr. Ketchum." The young mouse said as he woke up to the scent of a cheese omelet.

"You bet, Sneezer. All yours champ; think of it as a reward for being so good with your meditation." Ash explained before giving the young one the small plate of food. The moment it was placed before him Sneezer smelled the pepper, and started to react.

"Ah…ah…" The student started up, but was able to hold it back, walk over to the counter, pick up a tissue, and use it without any side effects. After seeing that the human tried other tactics to make him sneeze indoors, and he passed all of those trials with flying colors.

"Good work. Everything seems to check out just right. There's just one last thing to try it out with." Ash explained before pointing to the door that led to the outside, and the wind generator knew what he wanted to try.

'I sure hope this discipline that his duck form has taught me is going to work outside of buildings.' Sneezer thought cautiously before following him outside. Once out the two decided to take a daring route to the park.

"According to Bugs we're about to walk past a dangerous alley. Get ready." Ash informed his walking buddy. A few moments after he stated that a stereotypical thug came out before them - demanding money.

"Hey, mister, I have some money." Sneezer informed which caused the man to look down at the creature at Ash's feet. The man was ready to take advantage of the weakling until the mouse purposefully sneezed which sent him flying.

"Your aim was a little off since you missed the trash can at that three way intersection, but overall - very good." Ketchum explained to the now trained mouse before the two spent some time at the park. The both of them didn't do anything out of the ordinary - just laid on the grass for a while before heading back. It was on the seventh and final day that was crucial in Ash's plan.

'Oh man, Ash must be in a body cast by now.' Furball thought with a heavy heart since he did not wish any harm to come to the visitor…mostly because the girls would pound him into kitty litter. The kitten knocked on the door, and was greeted by the protective mother.

"Oh, Furball, it's good to see you again. Are you here to try the disguised babysitter bit with my boy." The woman asked, but that look in her eyes threatened to try it and die.

"No. No. I'm here to see, Ash." The blue furred one shouted back to her. On this seventh day when the two came back Ash came clean as to what was going on, and they approved of it. The woman nodded and guided the cat to the room the two were in.

"Come on! I so had you at that last race." Ketchum complained as he lost his third race to the mouse. At that moment the trainer sensed a familiar presence, and knew who it was. "Hey, Furball, your about an hour early." He informed without turning around.

"Well, it's been a week, so I thought you would be in a body cast by now." The cat informed with an honest tone. The trainer in answer just shrugged before pausing the game, and informing him over what they have done so far.

"That's the whole story." The transformable trainer informed the predator to his student. In truth the feline was in complete awe over what he was saying, and the Pallet Town protector could see his suspicion, so he showed it off.

"I hope that you're ready for this kind of show, Furball." The mouse stated before doing the same tests that his teacher put him through and all of them went off without a hitch. The two could see the surprise on the cat's face, but also his appreciation since this meant that he was no longer a victim to these gusts of wind.

"For this last test it will require us going outside for a moment." Ash instructed which the others followed after him into the street in front. Once outside Ketchum went to work with his arm band after sizing himself up to full height as he had done with their trip to the park.

"What the…Eye Guy? I wanted to give that buff duck another shot." The Opticold questioned as he could see everything in multiple angles. "This form still doesn't change anything, Sneezer. Launch me into that alleyway dumpster." The teacher instructed causing his stundent to nod and fired a powerful blast of wind to him.

'Wow! So, my prey has a better handle on his sneezing fits…I'm in trouble.' The kitten thought at first with glee, but that swiftly changed to dread once he realized that he was going to be on the receiving end of that blast for days to come.

"Just my luck - I nailed the target when it was completely full." Eye Guy explained as he dug himself out of the garbage. Thankfully he changed back before any damage could be done to his eyes.

"Nice shot, Sneezer. Really good work." Ketchum congratulated the student for a job well done before turning to the feline. "There is one last part to my plan, and here it is…" He stated before going forward to explain his game ender for this good deed.

'Oh, that is very good. Very good indeed.' The young cat thought with a hint of evil as he heard the plan, and was more than happy to go through with it. At school the next day Furball took Sneezer into the cat museum to get praised by his mentor.

"Good job, my student. You finally caught that mouse of yours." Sylvester shouted with great praise before belitting the rodent before him. The former foes glanced at one another before starting their plan which was just as Ash had intended - blowing the teacher through the far wall with a mildly powerful sneeze.

'Let that be a lesson, Mr. Cat - never demean any student or other creature.' Ketchum thought as he leaned on one of the outside walls of the museum before watching and seeing the new friends walk off to get to their next class. "I better get going myself." He muttered before rushing off to his next class, and prayed that he would make it in time.

'Oh man. I'm going to be late for my class with my mentor. I can't be. I just can't.' One of the students thought before running into another.

"Ow, that hurt." Ash proclaimed as he rubbed his stomach area since the opponent slammed there as he was rushing forward. It took him a few moments to recognize who it was. "Calamity! Man, I am so sorry about that. Here, let me help you out." He said while picking up some of his friends books.

'Thanks. I appreiciate this.' Calamity's sign said as he helped out as well. Several of the books may have been a little too high in IQ for Ash to understand, but he could almost feel his brainiac forms getting a little tingly with excitement after running into a fellow big brain, and they welcomed this new challenge with open arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash, and all mentioned characters are from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tune Adventures and Looney Tunes characters are from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix and all aliens are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 8

Intro to Calamity and Little Beeper

The rest of the school day went off without much to say, but Ash could feel both brainiacs wanting their shot with Calamity in a battle of wits. 'Perhaps in the morning.' Ketchum thought before retiring to bed, and fell straight to sleep. The egghead on the other hand was back at school working on something seriously top secret.

'I'm almost done with my project. I know that my classmates and teachers can transform into this as a part of our long line of gags, but this will make it official.' Calamity thought as he put his project through another set of tests. The gray furred canine wanted to prove that he could out-think anyone include Ash's smartest forms…speaking of which.

"Man, that's weird. I could have sworn I thought someone was thinking of me." Ash commented before scanning his room, but after seeing nothing there he went back to sleep. As the last few hours of night drew to a close Ketchum wished to be a bit more proactive at school, and he was going to be just that.

'Well, it took me almost all night but I think I have the software just right. Now all I have to do is worry about the body.' Calamity thought after waking up at the school's science lab, and pressed a button that recalled his built in bed. After doing his morning routine the canine headed off to class.

"Good morning class. I hope that you are weady for your oral exams over what you have studied all this week." Fudd stated to them before seeing a rather large crab trying to get through the doorway.

"What is wrong with this Galvanic piece of junk. It vexes me by transforming me into a form I did not ask for." Brainstorm shouted out as he still tried to get his body through the door.

"No problem, Ash. I got this." Buster proclaimed as he rushed over to the door and pulled out a carjack, and used it on the door - allowing the sea looking creature access into the room.

"As I was saying. Oral test time begins now." Elmer announced and started his quiz with mixed results: some were giving lack luster answers, some were best effort answers, and then there were genius answers by Calamity and Brainstorm; with Brainstorm getting most of them.

"I accept everyone's praise, but sadly I do not deserve them. As you can see I am not in my true form, so I do not deserve any of those points. Because of this unfortunate transaction I will willingly give up all of my points." The crab said in a sincere tone before changing back to his human form.

"Besides, I rushed all the way over here from the Breakfast part of the Cafeteria, and I really need to use the bathroom." Ash said before racing off to the bathroom to do his business while getting a few chuckles for his troubles.

'So, he beat me in brain power in this class, but I will be those eggheads.' The young coyote thought with the utmost seriousness before heading to his next class; which did not hold Ash. It stayed like that until lunch where they all gathered ready to eat.

"Come on, Ash, time to eat." Buster proclaimed to the soft heart kid who only smiled and replied with:

"I'd love to, but I kind of promised the cooks that I'd keep the cafeteria clean during lunch. We can still talk while I'm on duty though." His statement did not worry or anger to come into the rabbit that asked this question, so he shrugged and went on ahead.

"Hey, where's Ash? Isn't he coming?" Babs asked while looking all around the cafeteria and did not see him anywhere. Once her coworker explained why he will not be doing lunch with them the girl could only chuckle. 'Is there any good deed that he will not do?' The young pink bunny thought as she soon spotted the person in question busing one of the tables.

"I know any one of my forms can deal with this, but there are some times that I'm better off as I am." The helper muttered under his breath as he cleaned the dishes off of a table. He returned those to the kitchen to be cleaned before going back out and doing what was expected of him.

'Rita, should have definitely put some sort of mark on him otherwise any other cat could just take advantage of him.' Penelope thought to herself as she watched him mop a spilled drink, and finish it off by putting a 'wet floor' sign next to it. A little after that lunch was over and the helper was able to have some lunch himself.

"Don't worry, Hazel, it won't take me that long to eat lunch, and I'll be on my way." Ash stated to the green skinned woman before wolfing down his own lunch, and raced off to his next class which was being taught by Bugs Bunny.

"Now I know what you kids are thinking and the answer is 'no' ol` Yosimety didn't quit just yet. He's talking over with his insurance guy: something about mach speed damage done to his house." The gray furred man informed while tossing a questionable glare to the man responsible.

'This just goes to show that I should fly higher as Jetray next time.' The hero thought as he tried to hide his face with his hat from the red creeping over it. The hare proceeded to talk about their true teacher's lesson of the day, but he had a better idea.

"Instead of his game plan I want to have a game show instead to really test your knowledge of this class. I head what you did Ash, and this time I am giving you permission to use at least three guys." Bugs informed him, and with that the hero nodded, but something didn't seem right.

'Wait, why give me access to three forms?' Ketchum questioned curiously to himself before hearing that they needed to be divided into teams of two for this game show.

"You only have a five minutes to pick out your partners. Go!" The teacher instructed and just like that everyone was in a rush to pick the right people. A lot were predictable: Buster & Plucky, Dizzy & Hampton, and Montana & Elmyra.

"Wait…what?" Ash questioned, and before he knew it he was already chosen by two thanks to two powerful grips, one on each arm. To his left was Babs Bunny and to his right was Fifi Le Fume; both women were glaring daggers at the other.

"Sorry Fifi, but I got to Ash first, so he's my partner." The pink furred one informed with a stern tone of voice.

"I zink not Babs. I will take him. After all you had your solo moment with him saving you from pre-Ash Elmyra and the walk home. I should get him this time." The feminine skunk informed her while jerking the hero closer to her side.

"That doesn't count. He was just being Ash, and that's all." The comedy queen stated back to her friend before pulling him over to her side. The tug of war went on for a while until Ketchum realized that this is what Bugs was getting at, so he decided to work with that.

"Have no fear ladies I know exactly what to do." Ash stated to them and after he got his arms free the bearer of the Ultimatrix got to work.

"Echo Echo!" The small white alien shouted out before dividing into two creatures which they each then took a different form.

"Brainstorm!" The one close to Fifi shouted out.

"Grey Matter!" The one close to Babs called out. It was then that their sub pressed a button on the desk that shape shifted the room into a game show studio. Bugs then started asking questions which were mostly being answered by Calamity or the Galvan or the Cerebrocrustacean; which it was mostly the aliens.

"Okay, this is for the win." Their current teacher proclaimed, but before he could say anything there was a familiar beeping sound. They all watched as Ash changed back into Echo Echo and then pulled themselves together before changing back into a human form.

'Yes, I just might have a chance to beat him this one time.' Calamity thought to himself while rubbing his hands together in satisfaction over what he is seeing. The elder saw this as well, so he came up with a better plan.

"Okay, looks like Ash will have a team of three then." Bugs informed them causing all to look at him with a curious expression on their faces. "Yep, you and Babs go to Fifi's station." He instructed, and with nothing else to say they did as he told them.

"Sorry you two. Without Grey Matter or Brainstorm's big brains we may lose this one." Ketchum said to them once the three were all together. To show that they didn't care about this strangeness the girls each gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"The final question is something completely off topic: who are the three legendary dogs, their leader, and who does they go to?" He asked them, and even though Ash has told them all about his adventures of the past even the genius in training was having a hard time with it.

"I think I know this one: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are the dogs. Ho-Oh is their boss, and they often show up to powerful Pokemon trainers." Ash explained and cheered when he got a 'you are correct' response from the game show host. This again got under the canine's skin.

'Even in his human form he has humiliated me.' Calamity thought out of anger before going to his next class in a huff. A few more classes went off without a hitch before another one where Ash was by himself.

"Alright kids. Time for a rough and tough dodge ball." Lola instructed after they all did their stretching exercises. She then assigned the teams, they each chose a side of the gym, and started their match.

'I've never really heard of this game even with my books on sports; so I hope I do good at this.' Ash thought before watching and learning from his fellow students. How some were catshing the balls being thrown or how they hit a certain body parts causing them to sit out.

"This is for making us loose that game show with Bugs." Plucky shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Buster before throwing his ball. Sadly the shot was too wild causing it to go toward their teacher which caused Ash to act out of instinct: catching a shot that was meant for Shirley, and throwing it to Lola with aura infused might.

"What was that?" The female bunny shouted out as she saw a streak of blue zip past her head which caused the green feathered one's ball to come hurtling right back at him. The aura sphere bounced off of the gym floor and swept the feet of all but one of the opposition.

"Now, team, let `em have it." Buster shouted, and with that they tagged the other kids out before they had a chance to get back up, and Buster scored a sweet blow right into Loudmoth's big mouth.

"That's game. Team Ash wins, and extra credit from saving me from that ball." Lola stated with a kind voice while giving the man that threw the ball an angry glare. At that moment the duck in question was also grateful that he did that otherwise he would be in even worse shape than he is now.

'Not to mention, like, saving me or some junk.' The Loon thought while gazing up at him with hidden admiration. With nothing else to be done the group headed off to the Locker Room, and then to another one of their classes which involved the mind, and ended the same way only with just Grey Matter involved.

'A third time? Really, and in front of my mentor too; that's harsh.' Calamity thought, but decided to ignore what happened this day as mush as he could and focus on his best invention yet. As the day winded down to a close Ash was the last to leave, and was about out the door until he heard something.

"Hmm? What's that noise?" The human asked before tapping into aura sight, but saw nothing except for empty halls. "Since aura isn't working I'll just have to use the Ultimatrix." Ketchum suggested to himself before transforming into his wolf form.

"All right. Let's see what Lobo can come up with." The transformed trainer said to himself after transforming into Loboan. Using the canine's formidable sniffer the anthro canine was already hot on the trail. In no time at all he found the scent, tracked it down, and then checked the name on the door: Science Lab. "Right should have figured." The alien fanged one muttered to himself before walking in and de-powered back to human form.

'What are you doing here, Ash?' Calamity's first sign said as he took his eyes off of his project to see who was opening his door.

"I still wanted to try out my brain, so you want to see who's smarter without some sort of school score involved - just for fun?" Ash informed and then questioned while raising his altimetry upward for him to see, and just like with Arnold this youngling was ready to mix it up with one of his heroes.

'Bring it on.' The sign stated to him causing the hero to go dialing in a hero, and prayed that his device would like him enough to get him one of his brainiacs. Once the image was chosen Ash slammed it down and got:

"Brainstorm." The Cerebrocrustacean stated before adding, "My sincerest gratitudes, Ultimatrix for giving me the form I had designated with your questionable dial system." He then walked over to Calamity who had already set several board games, crossword puzzles, word searches, word scrambles, and sudoku.

'Which one do you want to do first.' The sign asked the fellow big brain, and as soon as the challenger chose Chess - their brainy tournoment began. It started off with 25 rounds of sudoku with close wins from either side. They tried a word search and word scramble at the same time with the crab coming ahead by only a fraction of a second sooner.

"This is truly an exciting games, my ludictracly intelligent canus friend." The electro user stated with a smile on his face.

'Thank you. That means a lot.' The young genius' sign stated and Ash could tell that those words spoke the truth. It was at that moment that the two decided no time limit on the stack of crossword puzzels, and left it to who ever gets the most out of their 150 books that he would be the winner. The two of them taxed out their brains to the best of their abilities, and came out even with 75 for each brainiac.

"Perhaps we should take a small respite before we conclude with the board games." Brainstorm offered to his opponent who seemed just as taxed as he did.

'Agreed.' The sign informed, and with that he de-powered back to human, and the two of them just laid down on the floor of the Science Lab. With nothing else to do the trainer questioned how he got interested in science anyway, and for his answer the coyote tossed the human a child viewer with a disk already in the slit that really explained everything.

'So, that's how he got put on this path. At least he's using this for the betterment of mankind.' Ash thought since a lot of the people that he meat, minus region proffesors, used tech factors to ruin the world. After a half hour more the protector of Pallet Town got board. "So, ready to start Round 2?" He asked and got a nod for his trouble causing him to use the Ultimatrix again, but this time he did not go Brainstorm.

"I will be your opponent. Let's see how you measure up to a real genius." The gray skinned man stated while emphasizing the word 'real' for some reason or another. With nothing else to say the two started another round with 50 rounds of chess, 100 rounds of Chinese Checkers, 250 rounds of dictionary, and a relaxing 25 rounds of Checkers. Out of the 425 games they each faired well, to the best of their abilities, and in the end they simply declared a tie between the two.

"It's good to know that Grey Matter, and Brainstorm have a challenge in the brains department." Ash, back in his human form, admitted to the big brain of Buster's group.

'That may be true, but I bet that I am smarter than you as you are now.' Calamity's sign stated back to him.

"You'd win that wager." Ketchum admitted with a hearty laugh, and with nothing else to say he left, and headed for home. On the way home there was no one in danger, or needed his help, so he simply walked home without a care in the world. When school started the following day Ash remained in his human form, and decided just how far he could get with just a human brain.

"Where is Little Beeper?" Lola, PE teacher, questioned to the others as she looked around to see Road Runner's pupil, but there was no sign of him anywhere in the gym at all.

"Look, up there!" Ash proclaimed as he pointed up at the doors to show off that the creature in question, but he seemed severely winded. Being the good friends that they were Ash, and the others, raced up to him to see if he was okay.

"How's he doing, Hampton?" The blue bunny of the group questioned with concern to the swine that was using medical equipment to check on their friend's vitals.

"From what I can guess: he is suffering from sever exhaustion." The clean freak informed them causing Ketchum to gently pick the speedster up, and walk over to the nurse's station so that he could rest in peace. About an hour later the bird creature came around and saw Ash sitting beside him: waiting for him to wake.

"How are you feeling Beeper?" The monster tamer questioned to the rested racer, and just like his mentor Beeper didn't have a human vocabulary; thankfully Ash was used to that sort of thing. "I'll go get you some water. Wait here." He instructed, and walked off to do just that.

'Maybe I should tell at least him of why I've been a little out of it - lately.' The red/orange feathered bird thought to himself while he was gone. Once Ash came back with the water his friend guzzled it down greedily.

"Good, you're re-hydrated, so now you can tell me what's wrong." Ash stated, and saw the look of surprise on the fowl's face, so he decided to explain. "I've been sensing that you aren't up to 100%, and haven't been for a while. I just didn't want to pressure you into telling me when you aren't ready." This relaxed the laying looger to know that Ketchum had a feeling that he wasn't up to snuph.

"Okay, I'll talk." The creature informed in his native tongue before going on with his story. From what Ash could gather he worked as the only pizza delivery person at the only pizza resturaunt in town, but lately several people have been giving off prank phone calls.

'That's it their toast!' The Ultimatrix wielder thought with anger after seeing how still exhausted the bird was which meant that this has been going on for a while now. "Okay, Beeper, I'm going to help you out, and I know exactly what to do." He said with a smile on his face which both relieved and friended the feathered one at the same time.

'I really hope that I'm not making a humongous mistake.' Little Beeper thought to himself. Once the class day had ended the two young men headed off to the pizza parlor. It didn't take the road runner to convince his boss to let Ash work with them for a while.

"Time to put my plan into action." The human stated before activating his Ultimatrix.

"Echo Echo!" The small white alien shouted out before dividing five men which they turned into the: Appoplexian, Galvanic Mechomorph, Kineceleran, Citrakyah, and a Aerophibian. No sooner then they all did that the phone rang.

"Let's hope this works." Upgrade said to the others before becoming one with the phone. There he took the order, printed out a copy which Fasttrack took into the back, and made it in no time at all. Once that was done he tossed it to Beeper who hurried along. "Time for the next part of the plan. You do remember that part, right, Rath?" The machine questioned to the tiger.

"Course I do, Galvanic Mechamorph better known as Upgrade. What does Rath look like to you - stupid." The tiger questioned causing the high tech answering machine to innocently whistle as he printed off a map to the home in question. Rath took it and leaped several times to get to the destination.

"I hope this plan of ours goes according to plan." XLR8 stated to his friends since he was still having his doubts over his whole thing.

"It's a pretty straight forward plan, so it should work." Upgrade stated before going into detail, "I print it out, Fasttrack makes it, Rath along with Jetray go out to make sure it isn't a prank." This is what the first speedster understood, but there was one wrinkle.

"That's all well and good, but what am I doing here?" XLR8 questioned aloud since he wasn't very good at just waiting around - waiting for something to happen.

"You're the back-up speedster - in case there's an order and no one else is around." Upgrade explained which made the speedster angry, but he accepted it since that did make sense. With that the plan worked out very well the delivers were made and the pranksters were punished by the angered avenger.

'Whew. I can't believe that this plan worked.' Ash thought after the day was done, and all of his sides were brought back together. About that time it was just a minute before closing, and the two were about to leave until the phone rang.

"Oh man, not again." Beeper muttered as he heard the now normal phone ring.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You go on ahead." Ash instructed before answering the phone, and told them that he was the only one there so the pie might be running a little late. The caller understood, and held no hard feelings for it.

"One last go as a speedster for the night should do the trick." Fasttrack questioned aloud before setting to work, and made the pizza the caller asked for in no time at all. He then sped off to the location, but stopped when he got there. "The junk yard? This is where Fifi calls home?" The speed factor questioned aloud before returning to his human form.

"Well, here I go." The monster tamer muttered before walking into the junk yard, and saw a stand alone car causing him to go into that direction. "Hello, is there anyone home?" He asked while knocking on the class.

"Right, be right there." The female skunk shouted back before surrying about inside the machine before opening one of the doors. "Yes?" She asked kindly before seeing who was at the door. "Ash. You are delivering my pizza?" She asked with a shocked tone of voice.

"Yep, I was the last to leave, so here you go, and happy eating." Ash informed before walking off. She was about to make him stay, but her growling stomach overruled her heart for the night. The trainer got home, ate a little and then went straight to bed. When the next school day started Beeper was in way better spirits than he as been for a while.

"Thank you! Thank you, Ash!" Little Beeper shouted with great joy as soon as the human entered the school. As he said that the student also took Ash's hand into his wings and shook vigorously.

"No problem at all. Happy to help." Ketchum replied back while mentally praying that the people that Rath pummeled would be able to walk again; hopefully without any lingering pain either, and with the thanks out of the way the two went to class.

'It was good to help out my friend, but why do I have the sinking feeling that if Remona, Gary, or Lara were here it would have gone even faster.' A part of Ash thought glumly.


	9. Chapter 9

Ash, and all other Pokemon characters are from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Animaniacs, Freakazoid, Tiny Tune Adventures, and Looney Tunes characters are from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix, and all aliens is from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 9

Intro to Fifi and Shirley

It was a beautiful night in Paris and everything was going great to one of its citizens in particular. 'This city is always so beautiful to be.' The person in particular thought while gazing down at all of the lights of her city.

"Personally, I don't see why people are so gaga over this small town's beauty." A voice behind her spoke as he walked from the doorway, and toward the balcony's edge. Once there he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered softly into her ear, "Since I have seen the most beautiful thing EVER way back at the Looniversity." His soft and true words made her giggle sweetly.

"Oh, Ash, you know exactly what to say." The woman said back before breaking from his grip, playfully slamming her long, purple tail in his face before wrapping her arms around his neck. "To make me feel even more happy." She muttered to add to her first statement before resting her head on his well tone chest. As she rested there the young skunk could not help but think of a couple of conversations she had with her friends not too long ago:

"I wanted Ash as much as any girl back home, but I am quite happy with Buster." An adult pink said to her through a phone call to the purple furred one. The dramatic one of the female trio had done quite well with herself of being a very successful actress, and always was able to be with Buster when the show or movie that she starred in had some sort of romantic lead involved.

"I know that I had sent you death threat after death threat since he professed his love to you back at the Looniversity, but I've grown to accept it. That Ash was never meant to be with me, and really wanted to be by your side." Shirley's phone call stated to the skunk, and knew that her friend was having a happy life with Plucky with him as a professional stuntman, and her as a professional phone psychic.

'Both have been doing good since school, and I'm glad that I still have their friendship even after I have the man we've all been pining for.' Fifi thought to herself while trying not to think of that one other dream of seeing Ash in the arms of a blue haired canine with Paris as the background. The smelly seductress' thoughts were cut short as she heard her lover's voice.

"Lovely Fifi, there's something I've wanted to say to you ever since we met in the cafeteria all those years ago." The former trainer said to her in a soothing tone of voice. That tone of voice sent happy shivers through her whole body.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked back as she rested her chin on his chest as she gazed up at the human. As soon as he opened his mouth an alarm clock sound erupted from his pie hole causing her to wake from her slumber.

"It was only another dream. A dream I wish to become true." The actual Fifi said to herself before looking down and the one responsible for such imagery: a romance book taken place in Paris, France.

'At least it wasn't like the last dream. Man, with that dream you weren't able to even look at Ash the same for a couple of weeks. Remember?' The darker side of the skunk thought to the rest of her mind.

'Don't remind me of that dream. At least now I will be able to face him with some dignity.' The logical side of her mind thought back to the darker side that wanted her to become one with the seven sins of man; it tried another one.

"What about the dream you dubbed 69.A?" The inner voice of naughty questioned coyly as the body was trying to get the first of many books together.

'Ah, that one was a good one.' Fifi thought with a smile as she recalled what exactly was going on in it. The thoughts of said even were quite intoxicating, but she was still able to stay focused.

"So, you like it simple so what about your feelings about the first dream?" The bad side questioned to the softer side which made the skunk think of said moment. It was nothing bad or mature - the two of them sitting at the ledge of the center tower of school - overlooking the rising sun of Acme Acres.

'Yes, your right. That is just the moment I needed to think of.' The logical side thought to her as she reached for a couple more books along with the homework from last night. Now that she was in a better mood her darker side sent her images of dream 69/21+ causing her to come up with a way to shut that voice down. 'It doesn't hurt as much, but I have to do it.' Fifi thought as she dug out the script to 'Out of odor', and began to read.

'No! Not that! Anything, but that script!' The darker voice thought back before fading away into the recesses of her mind - allowing her to focus on the not so adult dreams in peace on her way to school. Back at Ash's home a powerful sneeze woke him from a dreamless sleep.

"A sneeze? I hope I'm not coming down with something." The hero said to himself, and then heard his alarm going off. "At least this time I not only set my alarm, but beat it as well." He said while turning it off. The moment that device was turned off his phone rang, so he decided to answer it. "Hello?" He asked politely into the receiver.

"Ash, man, it's great to hear your voice again." The person on the other end informed. It didn't take too long for Ketchum to realize who's voice that was speaking to him.

"It sure has! It's great to hear from you, Rita. I would have called sooner, but this last while has been really intense for me." The monster tamer informed to his first feline friend in this strange world.

"Yes, I know that you've become fast friends with the teachers their along with their self defense teacher - Penelope Cat." The gray furred woman informed before covering her mouth with both front paws because of her blunder.

"Yes, I…wait. How do you know that, Rita?" Ash questioned and seemed concerned that she knew that without him telling her first. The cat on the other end had to think of something, and fast before he could ask her a deeper question.

"Thaddeus has been telling us about your progress over there because Bugs has told him, and he has been telling all of us." His…roommate informed him, and sighed out of relief that he seemed to accept that as truth.

"I'd love to keep talking to you, but I am seriously starving." Ketchum informed her, and with a simple good-bye between the two they hung up, and Ash got some Breakfast ready. It was nothing too out there; just a simple: bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast, one glass of milk, one glass of orange juice, and a bowl of apple slices. After eating all of those things he headed to the bathroom, but was stopped by the phone again.

"Ash, I heard that Rita called so, I decided to call as well." The voice on the other side stated as soon as he picked it up, and put it to his ear. With the emphasis on the letter 's' Ketchum knew who it was.

"Good morning, Cobra Queen, it's good to hear from you. Like I said to Rita I would have called more often, but I've been a little preoccupied with school is all." Ash informed her while glancing at the clock and saw that it read 7:45, so he had a little time to kill.

"I hope the teachers there have been treating you good. If not: I could have some of my children pay them a visit." The scaly woman informed which caused the monster tamer to smile a bit.

"No, everyone has been treating me just fine. No need to go to that level of extreme." The handy man of the studio lot explained to her with that calm tone of his. The leader of the snakes smiled at hearing that tone of voice since it was always nice to hear. "I'd love to keep talking, but I have to get ready for school. I promise that I will call you and the others tonight, and every night while I'm here." He proclaimed to her.

"You'd better. I hope that you are keeping that skin of yours as prestine there as you did here." The reptilian ruler informed and mentally cursed Tina for griming you up with copier goo.

"I'm bathing. Don't worry, and I really got to go, so…bye." He said back to her before receiving a farewell from her, and hung up the phone. Ash then took a quick shower, potty break, and brushed teeth. He then gathered his things and headed outside with backpack in hand. "I'm almost out of time, but a speed factor will change all of that." Ash stated and was about to go for the Ultimatrix until he heard his phone through the door. Even though a part of him wanted the person to wait, so he could get to class on time; another thought it could be terrible news - news that needed his help, so he went inside.

"Oh good, you're still there, Ash. With all of those rings I thought I didn't catch you at home." The sweet with honey voice was that of Minerva Mink, and he knew that voice anywhere.

"You sort of caught me at a bad time I was just about to head to school, but I guess I could talk a little bit more." Ash said back to her, and then listened to her patiently - answering questions when she wanted her opinion on things. It was then she asked a question similar to the other two.

"So, has their gym teacher been treating you okay. She hasn't been giving you any suggestive looks or anything; has she?" The yellow and white furred woman question, and seemed a little protective when it came to that particular teacher.

"I don't think she has, and I am sure that she values her job then to be really close to any one student. Don't worry - everything is just fine." Ash informed her before looking over at the kitchen and saw that it was 7:57. "I'll talk to you later tonight, but right now I really have to go." He said to her before saying good-bye.

"Good-bye, Ash." Minerva said on her end before hearing the click of him hanging up on her end. At the studio everything seemed to have lost its happiness to it since he left them. The real reason that the girls knew so much about his progress was because Rita threatened to eat Brain if he didn't make a personal satellite to watch over Ash while he was away.

"Now, time for a little speed to get to school on time." Ash proclaimed as he was outside, and activated the Ultimatrix for a speed hero, but didn't get it.

"This is so not who I was going for, but I can still make it work." The new form informed himself before taking to the sky, Unknown to him was that a friend of his was already almost there.

'These dreams are always good to think of.' Fifi thought with a smile on her face as she was closing the distance between her and school. The fuzzy one thought of the kid friendly dreams: Ash propsing to her, the two of them going out on a movie, and the two of them having kids. The problem was that she was so far into her day dreaming that she didn't realize that she was when the symbol told her not to.

"Man, it's good to be free from that crazy red head, and now I can get my career back on track." A driver said aloud as he came to a red light. At that time he saw a familiar creature coming to the intersection. 'That's the skunk that turned me into a laughing stock at that movie theater.' The man thought and saw that fortune was kind to him as he saw the green light in front of him and the lady that dumped him crossing his path.

'Almost there.' A flier thought before hearing the sound of burning rubber. Interested he used his bottom set of eyes, and did not like what he was seeing. "I don't think so." The insect said aloud before dive-bombing, and pressing the hourglass symbol on his face for another body.

"Swampfire!" The new form shouted out before reaching into himself, pulling out a few seeds, threw them at the ground, and created a wall of thorns to protect his skunk. Still a few moments before he landed the hero decided to try to transform again. "Ultimate Swampfire!" The creature shouted out, and just before his feet hit the pavement he sprayed some of his blue gunk all over the car even though he didn't know why.

"Alright. Who's the guy that dares to interfere with my revenge on the girl that made me, Johnny Pew, into a laughing stock in front of all of my fans." The driver shouted out as he did not notice the brown and blue creature standing beside him.

'Johnny Pew?' The transformed trainer thought to himself before turning to face the male skunk behind him. "Let me get this straight. You are wanting to run down a former lovestruck fan because she threw you out of a movie theater for acting like a jerk." The pile of wood calmly asked, and a part of him would disagree, but he did not.

"Of course I am you lousy piece of driftwood, so tear down your weeds so I can finish her." The snobby skunk shouted out at him, but that was when something strange overcame Ash.

"Run." The ultimate methanosian informed as he snapped his left finger and a small flame appeared on it. He then tapped the blue stuff which caused it to blaze instantly. At that moment the male skunk fled his car from the other side before it exploded.

'I hope Ash is okay over there.' Fifi thought as she nobly stood on the other side of the wall, and waited for him since she knew that only one of his alien forms could have done it.

"Oh, right, the other roadblock." U Swampfire stated before going back to normal Swampfire, and motioned for his plant to go back into the earth. He then tended to the blaze that still raged.

"Heatblast!" The flame elemental shouted out before absorbing the flames into his body. He felt the gaze from the looky-loos and decided to take care of that with ease.

"Jury Rigg!" The new creature shouted out before tending to the mess. "Fix! Fix, fix, fix!" The gremlin like creature went to work on the lump of metal before him, and in no time at all a new car was standing there, and it really looked cutting edge. After some button mashing the vehicle flew away, and Ash returned to his human form.

"Sorry that you all had to see that, but from what I've heard that guy really treated my friend really badly, so I had to do something. All of you know that I would never want someone's death by my hands." The trainer informed them, and all of them accepted it since everyone knew that the star that almost ran down a student was a jerk, so to them torching his car was okay.

"We forgive you, kid. Just get your girlfriend, and get out of the street. Some of us have jobs to get to." Another driver shouted out causing both in question to become a little flustered, but they did as that man said.

"Sorry about that, Fifi. How about I carry your books as a way to get over what happened in the streets." Ash said, and before she could refuse he already had her bags in his hands, and headed to the stairs.

'He is not my boyfriend. He is only helping me out because that is what he does.' The female skunk thought to herself as she quickly followed after him. Once inside he dropped her books at her locker before going to his own. After a few classes came lunch which for once was pretty simple.

"Listen guys I have to use the bathroom, but I'll catch you in free period; promise." Ash said to his friends before dashing away to use the facilities. Once he was done he couldn't help but feel that this was all normal…except for this tiny voice in the back of his mind that wanted to use the darker side of the watch; luckily he was stronger than to listen to that side.

"Hey, Ash, we're heading out. I'll save you a seat at our usual spot." Buster informed through the bathroom door. After receiving a thanks from the monster tamer the others headed to free period. Ash said back before going into the bathroom stall to try to collect himself. It was an odd ritual, but after being in this world for so long Ash often did a quiz about himself to himself - to make sure he knows who he is, and where he truly came from.

"Final question: Out of all of your friends who is the one that hates bugs and which of them love bugs?" Ash asked his fifteenth question, and after a few moments of thinking he came up with the answer. "Misty is the hater of insects, and Bugsy is the lover of bugs." It was about that time that Ketchum realized that he had spent a good twenty or so minutes in the can, so he decided to leave. The hero was about to race over there until he saw an electrical outlet.

"AmpFipian!" The electrical jellyfish shouted out before touching the plugin, and pulled himself inside, and after a few moments he was in the room he was hoping for. "Well, that's a lucky stroke of fate." The electrical themed one stated aloud before seeing something that did not add up, so he changed back to human form to make sure what he was seeing was true.

'It is. It's Shirley the Loon, but something's off.' Ash thought and saw that she was hovering which he knew meant that she was meditating, but even her astral form, which he could vaugly see with aura, seemed sad about something. 'I think I know just the guy to help her out.' The hero thought before going back into hero form.

"Ghostfreak!" The gray skinned one shouted out before being hushed since free period was often in the library and not in an actual classroom. After that he floated over to the other spirit in the room. "What the matter Shirley?" The Ectonurite questioned to the spirit beside him.

"Just really depressed because with the way I treat people I don't think I'll ever, like, find that special someone." She confessed to him, and the spirit could actually see and hear the senseraty of her statement.

"I know that free period is almost over, so why don't you and I hang out for a while…you know until this part is over. What do you say?" Ghostfreak questioned, but before he could receive a genine answer she grabbed his wrist and went high above them all.

"I would love to." The blonde haired student said once they went through the roof of the room they were in. For several moments the two of them just talked about random things, until the bell rang - signaling it was time for the next class.

"We better get going. Tell you what how about the two of us spend the day together. Just you and me." He offered as they traveled back into the library.

"I would like that." The spiritual girl said before rejoining with her body, and Ghostfreak powered down. A few classes later the school day was over, and Ash intended to go through with this one on one day with Shirley the Loon.

"So, ready to begin the day?" Ash asked as he stood at the entrance of school with a smile on his face. The student that he was asking this to was a little surprised that he really did mean it when he said that he wanted to spend the day with her.

"Uh…sure." She said to him before taking his outstretched hand while blushing all the way. The pair took a few steps and then went down the road while not saying anything to the other for a few minutes.

"I'm not used to this one on one time without some sort of challenge involved so I'm going to leave it up to you - where is it that you want to go to first?" Ash offered to his traveling companion who looked around at where they were and spoted something almost instantly.

"How about one of those?" She shouted joyfully while pointing at the movie theater, or more specifically a certain movie that she had been wanting to see for the past week, but couldn't think of the right person to see it with.

"Hmm? A movie." Ash thought aloud before looking down at his friend who seemed down in the dumps. He could guess that with his tone that the idea that she said was a bad one. "Relax, I didn't mean it like that. It's a good idea; even though I was living at a studio I rarely - if never went to see one in person, so seeing a finished product is a great idea." He offered to her with a smile and friendly pat on the back.

'You see, he is an understanding kind of guy.' A small part of Shirley's true self thought to the rest of her. She watched as he treated her properly - bought the tickets, grabbed the grubs, and let her pick where they were going to sit.

"Hope I can stand this. I don't think I've ever seen a horror movie before." Ash muttered to himself as he sat down with an extra large bag of pop corn and a super sized smoothie. 'Not sure why I even got this, but something compelled me to do so.' He thought as he put a special smoothie in the cup holder and got ready for the show.

"And now our featured presentation." A voice on the screen said to the audience after several commercials played. The movie began and all seemed normal, but as it continued Ash didn't feel anything. Out of curiosity he scanned the theater and everyone was at the edge of their seat with worry, or covering their eyes with their hands, or in the extreme cases shoving their heads in their pop corn bags; with food still in it.

'This is what these guys deem scary?' Ash thought and didn't see why since he had been psychically petrified, been under attack by elemental birds, had to survive a crystal empire, talked some sense into an evil time lord, watched as a Pokemon sacrifice itself to save the world, saw a petty man's selfish desire almost destroy the with world with a faulty Groudon, a pair of space themed Pokemon going to war with a sky dragon, a tree that supported the 151st Pokemon along with big chuck of the surrounding area going to pieces, and an undersea kingdom that almost did come see its next sunrise due to a greedy pirate along with minor end of the world battles with Team Magma and Team Aqua.

"Oh man, like that was totally scary." Shirly muttered to herself as the movie was over and the lights came back on. The first thing that she heard was some slow and steady breathing. She followed that noise and saw that her 'date' had fallen asleep. 'Is he really?' She thought before forcefully nudging him with her left elbow.

"Huh? What! I'm up. I'm up." Ash shouted in alarm before looking around and saw that everyone was gone and that the movie was over. "Sorry about that, Shirley. It's just that after all the stuff that I've dealt with something like that just doesn't scare me." He confessed to her, and after some thinking of the stories that he had spoke of from the world he came from she understood why a horror movie wouldn't really interest him.

'Maybe I shouldn't bring up that during the really scary parts I was practically bear hugging him.' The blonde haired flyer thought to herself with a pink glow on her face. To try to avoid any weirdness she came up with another idea. "Knowing you you're already hungry again, so why don't we stop by some ice cream - my treat, this time." She offered to him causing her friend to smile from ear to ear.

"Now, you're talking - let's get going." Ketchum said to her before taking his things with him and threw them away, and headed to the door to their next stop. Once at the ice cream parlor they ordered their things: a simple Shamrock shake for Loon, and a banana split with one scoop Rocky Road, one scoop Red Velvet, and One scoop Chocolate delight covered in sprinkles, hot fudge, magic shell, whipped cream, ten cherries, and one blue berry.

'He's able to eat like this without Upchuck or Eatle?' The female of the duo thought out of amazement as she looked at that strange looking desert before her. "So, how have you been with this new change in your life?" She asked him which started a long collection of small talk between the two not knowing that there was one in the crowd glaring daggers at the blonde haired water fowl.

"That was great and all, but there's got to be somewhere else you want to go? Anywhere?" Ash offered after a mild burp escaped his lips. The young woman thought for a few moments, and knew of one thing that she needed.

"A few meditation crystals I suppose." Shirley said to him while throwing in those extra words that she was famous for, but he didn't mind that one bit. He nodded and followed after her since they had already paid for the food.

'I wonder if Sabrina uses those - now that she is no longer obsessed over her powers.' Ash thought before following her to the next destination. After seeing the ones that she wanted, and the fact that she wanted a bit more than he could carry the human decided to add some muscle to help her out.

"Fourarms!" The red skinned man shouted out before picking up the boxes that his friend wanted to get, and headed to the register. The moment the two got there the man behind the register automatically knew the red skinned one.

"For a worker at the Warner Studio - no charge." The man said and was about to pushing the crystals back to him, but was stopped.

"A true man should not be allowed to accept gratuities." The Tetramand said before going back to his human form, paying for the crystals, and changed back.

'Geez, he really is some great guy.' Shirley thought to herself since any of her other friends would have accpeted this offer in a heartbeat. Not too far away a customer was also touched by this, but remained mute.

"If you insist." The man informed before going through with the sale, and with that the two of them left. The two got out and the four limbed man suddenly decided to go see the junk yard first.

"I just want to check on something first." The alien informed as he was walking to his destination with his female friend following right behind him. The two of them got there, and the muscle bound creature was happy at what he saw.

"Thank you, Ash! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Fifi shouted loudly for all to hear as she was gazing at the set of wheels that Jury Rigg built and sent flying which landed in her yard. It didn't take her long to realize the reading the big instruction manual was a big step.

"This is what you wanted to see?" Shirley questioned to her guest on her trip through the city. The loon received a nod as her answer causing her to look at her fellow student, but was still happy that Ash was here to make sure that everyone else was happy.

"Come on, I'll take you home. Now that I know that Fifi got my little gift." Fourarms informed her and walked off with her silently nodding, and going after him. The two got to her place, he put the crystals safely on the floor of her Living Room, and waved himself off.

"I better get home. I don't want to spend all night doing my homework…again." Ash said as he returned to his human form, and then raced off with his own two feet not knowing what he had just done.

'Despite that Fifi moment this day wasn't half bad. I'm starting to see why my friends are into this guy. He doesn't really act like any of the guys back at school, and to me that's a good thing.' Shirley thought to herself before thinking of Ash as she began to deal with her meditation crystals. Back at a familiar water tower a sibling was truly upset over what she had seen.

"Why is Shirley moving in on Ash. I thought that note would be given to the students to stay away from him as well." The young woman questioned aloud as she laid her head on her pillow. 'Maybe I should introduce these gals to one of my pets.' She thought before glances over at the wall of containers, but knew that Ketchum wouldn't approve of such a thing; besides there was still the older set that worked at the school. Those people in question have developed their own opinion over the love-striking man.

'That Ash kid is pretty good.' Lola thought as she rested at her home: curled up with a good book as she rested in her bed. The hare of healthy living could understand why a lot of ladies were into Ash - there was nothing he seemed beneath of doing, but there was on thing that always got her. "I appreciate Minerva and the fact that she no longer sees herself as eye candy, but a strong independent woman, so why is it that when ever I dream; I dream of wringing her neck for claiming that I would not be a good match for Ash." She muttered out of anger, and prayed that she had a peaceful dream for a change.

"There. That feels a lot better." Tina said aloud as she had just finished one of usual past times - venting e-mail. She did that sort of thing to reduce stress, but she always makes sure not to press the send button on accident. 'I would so love to send that sorry excuse for a leather skinned hand bag with arms and legs this e-mail over why she said I wasn't worthy to be with Ash, but he wouldn't approve over the words I have in it.' The brown haired duck thought before deleting the last e-mail and decided to relax with a soda, a comfy couch, and a movie.

'Ash, really is something else.' Penelope thought to herself as she mindlessly knocked around a bauble hanging over her bed. The young cat creature thought of the past; more accurately a moment that Ketchum really helped her out. After a Pepe Le Pew flirt move went as well as can be expected the police were called in which got Ash, who was flying by, attention, and set things right. 'I wonder if my fellow feline friend would be willing to share.' Penelope thought as she continued to play with her bauble. There were those that only saw the young visitor as a friend and nothing more.

"Ash, really is a good guy, but to me he hasn't ever gotten past baby brother to me." Petunia thought aloud since that was as far as she pictured him. Mainly because of her closeness she had for Porky Pig, and the same could be said about the senior medic of Acme Looniversity: Granny. There were a few people at the studio that felt the same mainly: Helen Nurthen, Hello Nurse, and Slappy Squirrel since both trusted Ketchum when it came to falling for any person. As for the hero in question:

'I wonder who will need my help tomorrow.' Ash thought as he laid in bed before falling into a nice long nap.


	10. Chapter 10

Ash, and all other characters from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tunes and Looney Tunes characters are from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix and all aliens are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 10

Intro to Flea Family and the Roches

For years now the flea family never attempted to go to public school due to their size, and the fact that a lot of people in general do not like bugs, but two kids of this latest batch of kid fleas were determined to go to Acme Looniversity like everyone else. "Please, mama, can me and Flio go to the Looniversity?" A young black haired flea in a pink and white outfit asked her mother.

"I just don't know. There is always the risk that you and your brother will get squished." The mother said as she prepared several pieces of meat for her family's Breakfast.

"But mama didn't we have that same problem here until Ash showed us to Elmyra, and had her make this small home for us." The little brother informed since he liked how nice the wolf man was, and was determined to meet up with him again since they never really had a good introduction; not even when he stopped by as Wildmutt.

"That is true, my boy, but we do not know if he will be there or that Shirley will keep you safe." The father said as he gently pushed his son at the chunk of meat that his wife had been seasoning for them.

"From what I've read on Twitter he does go there, and he's been keeping everyone on the good path, so I'm sure that no one will harm us." The sister/daughter informed to them, while praying that her real reason wasn't so paper thinly obvious.

"Well, if that nice Ketchum boy is going to be there. Then you might be able to go." The father informed which caused both children to become really excited of just that sentence.

"We'll give you our answer in the morning." The mother said which caused them to be slightly worried, but they both kept their hope up that perhaps they will be able to go and meet him face to face. After supper the two went to sleep as the parents talked about this little development.

'I hope they let us go. I really want to see the real Ash face to face.' Itchiana thought as she went to sleep on the chunk of dog hair that she used as a bed. In the morning the two had their Breakfast, and that was when their parents came in with some important news.

"Your mama and I have decided that if you two remain in your classrooms, stay high off the floor, and don't try to bite your fellow students then you two can go." The thick mustached man informed them.

"YAY!" The two shouted out with complete glee in their voices.

"We already talked it over with Bugs Bunny, and you two can go with Byran when he is ready to get to school." The mother said, and with that she made their lunches while the father packed up their back packs.

'We're finally going to a real school.' Flio thought as he put on his best blue hat and blue shirt. No sooner than they got done packing that the two heard a slow, but powerful bark coming from their home, and once that was sounded the parents bid their children goodbye, and took refuge on an ordinary hare.

'Personally I can't wait to show these kids around. I mean I've gotten used to their biting, so the neighborly thing to do is show them around the school.' The goo-like dog thought as he boarded the bus, and went to school. By the time he got there several classmates were already there, but he didn't mind.

'I know that Ash had a point when he did what he did, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun.' Montana thought as he rummaged through his locker, and finally found what he was looking for. Normally due to the fact that there were several animal-like creatures at school such a tool was prohibited, but sometimes rich people just need a cheap chuckle.

'Whew. Ten minutes to climb the stairs - not bad.' The brown/blacked furred canine thought as he looked down at his accomplishment. Sadly that moment was short lived as soon as he turned around an ear splitting whistle ravaged his ears causing him to fling his flea friends off, and run out of the school.

"Oof. Why do you think Byran ran away Itchiana?" The brother asked the sister once the two landed on the floor of the school. Surrounded by rather large feet. As the two tried their best not to get crushed Ash, in an intersecting hallway was testing out a special talent that the fallen Lucario used.

"Man, this aura sight is fascinating.' Ketchum thought as he walked forward with his eyes blindfolded, but unknown to his classmates was that he could still see everything going on around him. As soon as he came to the intersection the shape shifter spotted something wrong. 'Even if they are bugs I have to help them out.' Ash thought before pulling off his blindfold, and went straight for the watch; this time getting who he wanted.

"Hey, look at these bugs. I'm gonna step on `em." Montana shouted to the others after having his fill of the whistle. The moment he tried to do just that an ice stalagmite formed around them right from under the floor.

"Now, you wouldn't want someone bigger than you trying to squash you flat: would you?" An eerie voice questioned the billionaire before the body of the voice phased through the ground and floated off the ground.

"No." The brown haired man grumbled as an answer.

"Good." The Necrofriggian stated back before breathing on his hand to form an ice club which he used to smash the top of the hideout away. With that gone he reached in and offered his hand to the two. "It's okay. Climb aboard." The bug offered to them, but saw that they were hesitant.

'Maybe he just wants to flash freeze us.' The two thought with worry, but when they looked back up the bug spread open his wings, and that is when they saw the hourglass symbol on his chest. That was all they needed to see since there was only one student that held that logo.

"See, I am your friend." The insect stated before floating away, and outside for a bit. "You two are probably getting sick of the cold so let me heat things up." Big Chill offered to them before transforming.

"Swampfire!" The plant/fire type shouted out after using his free hand to slam the symbol to get this tranformation. The kids saw the hole in the palm and crawled away, and once they were clear he summoned a small flame so they could warm up. "Now, how about you two tell me what your doing here." The Ultimatrix bearer stated to the two as he looked at his palm.

"Well, you see…Ash, it's like this." Itchiana started to say, and then went on to tell him what has been happening up to this point. The alien hero listened to it all, and had a feeling that he had to do something about Max again, but not as extreme as before.

"Sister, what are we going to do? Byran left without us." The younger brother informed, and their heater could see the utter worry on their faces causing his hero side to shine through.

"Why don't I take care of you guys? You know act as your feet while you're here." Ash, now turned back human since they seemed warm enough, offered to them which made them both happy since this is better than they had hoped.

"Will you really do that for us, Ash?" Flio questioned with big sparkling eyes that pleaded for the human to say yes to them.

"Of course." He replied back to them before putting his hand closer to the top of his head, and added, "Hop on." Needing no further coaxing the two did just that, and with that he went inside. As soon as he was in the trainer saw a classmate tending to what was left of the ice he made.

"Hungry?" Dizzy, who was pouring a ice flavoring (like the stuff used on shaved ice) all over the rest of Big Chill's stelagmite, said while using his free hand to offer a spoon. Seeing this caused the trainer to sport a big smile and even let out a good natured laugh.

"You're one of a kind, Dizzy. No thanks: It's all yours buddy. Just don't be late for your mentor's class…again." Ash stated while playfully messing with his friend's fur before hurrying off to his classes.

'Oh right! That class.' The purple twister thought out of worry before wolfing down the ice, and spun off to that class. As for Ash things went down pretty normally since they had the same classes as him, and he pointed out to the teachers that they were on him. Everything was going well until lunch time came around.

"Oh no! We have our bags, but we left our lunchboxes on Byran." Flio informed his sister causing her to look around the raven haired jungle and didn't see their lunch containers. She then only had one idea, consult it with Ash.

"Ash, I need to tell you something." Itchiana informed after jumping, and staying where his ear was. After hearing this the human journeyed to his locker, and began to hear her out. "We don't have our lunches, and neither of us know what to do." She confessed to him, and after a few moments the hero came up with an idea, but even he didn't know if he was going to like it.

"Well then…I guess you could use my head for your lunch. It's okay - I won't scratch, promise." He informed her which got her both thankful and nervous at the same time. Thankful - because he was allowing her and her bro to eat. Nervous - even if he doesn't scratch the human could easily change into something that neither could live on.

"Okay, thanks." She responded before going back up to her brother, and made sure that he heard the news as well. As soon as he had that established the three went to lunch with Ketchum trying not to scratch as the two feasted on his scalp. Thankfully due to all the types of attacks he has dealt with bug biting didn't bother him that much.

"Well, back to class then." The monster tamer said to the ones at his table before going to do just that. Soon it was already time to go home, which Ash did, but not before going to the park. "All day today I've been trying to figure out where Byran would go until it hit me. Sometimes the park is the quietest places to be." Ketchum informed as he headed to that location.

'Man, how long was I out.' Byran thought to himself as he had woken up from a nap. 'The last thing I remember is that ear splitting whistle, and that I had to get away from it which brings me here." The canine thought before getting worried about his insectoid friends.

"Hey, Byran over here." Ash called out causing the living brown puddle to look in the direction of the voice, and saw the out of towner race over to him. "You've been out all school day, but don't worry I have your insect friends right here." He informed before angling his head down so that his passangers could get on the dog to get home.

"Thanks for this Ash." The dog informed but all the trainer heard was a bark. After giving the good natured dog a pat on the head the human headed to his home. As he did that the bipedal tour guide failed to realize that something was wrong with his hair.

'It was nice to meet the real Ash, and not just one of his forms.' Itchiana thought to herself as she held a piece of his hair, which she cut on her way off, close to her heart while wondering if he would do that for them everyday. As the students were either hanging out with friends or doing their homework no one really noticed a particular bus on the road.

"We are Maggie and Terry and Suzzy. Maggie and Terry and Suzzy Roche. We don't give out our ages and we don't give out our phone numbers." The three in the bus sang as one.

"Give out our phone numbers." Suzzy sang again by herself before the three went back to singing together.

"Sometimes our voices give out, but not our ages or phone numbers. We are Maggie and Terry and Suzzy. We spell our last name R-O-C-H-E." They ended their little practice song and relaxed on their way to their next concert location.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." The brown haired one commented before asking a question she always sought out the answer to. "Maggie, let me drive." She offered again while using the same wrap her arms around the driver's neck manuver which earned her an annoyed glare as an answer.

"Yeah, finally let Suzzy drive. So, I can finally find out if there really is life after death." The blonde haired roche commented since she tried to enjoy her magazine, but couldn't due to the constant asking of that question.

"Grow up." The driver, Maggie, said to the two in the back as they went into another pull on hair, antenna, and clothes fight. They both did as she said before blowing a raspberry at her. "Yourselves." She shouted back after doing what they did to her, and just like clockwork their bus broke down. "Oh, perfect. Who forgot to wind the bus?" She asked the two behind her for a straight answer.

"It's her fault." They said as one while pointing accusingly at the other. Since there was no point in arguing the two got out and began to turn the key on the back of their small bus.

"I was thinking, what if we started our show with me…being lowered down from the ceiling in a huge emerald-studded throne being carried by green Dragonflies and blue Siberian moths…and then being skillfully carried around the stage by bright yellow Spanish pillbugs…in black and white togas while I sang? What do you think?" The youngest of the three questioned after changing her dream entrance a bit.

"What if we do it like we always do?" Maggie asked as she lounged on the wind-up key.

"Okay." The young one said back casually, and that was when their vehicle was leaving without them. This caused the four limbed singers to race after it, and get into their ride before it could crash.

"Hey, where are we playing tonight, anyway? A castle in the moors? A romantic mansion in the mist?" Terry asked as she dreamed of the two locations as she always does while holding both sets of hands in a praying fashion.

"Ash's house." The driver replied back calmly to her sister.

'I can live with this choice. Given the detailed Deviantart artwork I've seen of him by: Arbok Ambassador, Persistent Persian, and Manipulative Mawile it will be nice to see the real Ash for a change.' Terry thought to herself and began to think of what he would look like. That night during the same workday Ash was just finishing up his bedtime snack.

"Ah, that was a good snack, but I really should get some sleep before school tomorrow." Ash said aloud after having his fill with one double cheeseburger, five pickles, three apples, two pieces of buttered toast, and four big glasses of milk. Once getting to the kitchen he decided to get the cleaning of the dishes over with.

'Why don't you just use Fasttrack? It will be faster.' A tiny, and somehow familiar voice in his head offered to him.

'No. I will only use the watch if the situation calls for it. As far as I know I can wash my own dishes. Besides I would probably get a form that can't clean dishes without breaking them.' Ash thought back and did just that. After washing, drying, and putting them away he swiveled to leave until he spotted a box of doggy treats. "Oh, yeah, I got these for Byran. I'll give them to him in the morning." The hero said to himself before going to bed. Unknown to the human was that he too had a small crack in one of his walls that the Roches found and went inside.

"How come I still have to carry stuff?" Suzzy asked the other members of the trio as they were walking into their next stop.

"Gee, I don't know. How come Maggie?" Terry asked as she and Maggie were carrying quite a bit of stuff from their bus inside while the third was carrying something just as important.

"Because Suzzy's the persecuted one." The brown haired one commented after a grunt of effort of keeping her things in all of her four arms. It still surprised her that her sister was still only using one of her four arms to lug stuff around.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." The raven haired one in question commented before leaving them. She scaled up a cabinet, and ran off while leaving the other two behind.

"Sometimes I think mom made a real mistake having a third kid." The blonde roach informed the red head of the group. With nothing else needed to be said the three got to work: found a spot to set up their stuff with Maggie was testing the keyboard in an empty breadbox, Terry setting a collapsible speaker on top of the fridge while reading a magazine, and Suzzy testing our her guitar that was plugged into the amp.

"Choice acoustics here too." The guitar holder said to her sister, who was laying in a bowl of popcorn - glaring daggers at her for causing her to fall from such a high place. Once this was all done the vendors came next and set up shop. Not too long after that the fans showed up, and prepared to get some great spots.

"Insects and ladybugs. I am proud to present Maggie, Terry, and Suzzy. The Roches." An announcer mosquito said before pointing at the stage to the girls who began to play. Their playing did not go unheard as the owner of the house jostled awake.

"Hmm, what's that sound? Did I leave the TV on?" Ash questioned aloud before going to investigate. He headed to where the sound was the loudest - the kitchen, peaked in and saw: insects of all types chowing down on his food and beverages. 'It does look like fun.' He thought, but knew that a human would really stick out in there. That is when he remembered the watch, and decided to try and use it.

"Big Chill!" The ice/bug creature whispered before seeing that his size was still an issue, so he tried again.

"Stinkfly!" The soaring stink shouted, but again his size was a problem, so he tried again.

"Cannonbolt!" The sphere like alien shouted and knew that those guys would be squashed since this one had a really weird center of gravity compared to the others. It was then Ketchum recalled the smallest of aliens, and decided to use it.

"Nanomech!" The tiny thing shouted out. 'Even this guy is a bad choice because none of those guys are silver.' The nanosapian thought before thinking back to that thing he found in his locker, and went to get it from his room. "I wonder who would have the time or the patience to make a Nanomech sized poncho." The alien thought aloud before folding it in his arms, flew back to the kitchen, put it on, and went inside.

"Hey!" A voice shouted out causing the cloaked one to stop and glance in the direction of the voice. "Want to come up here for a slice of cake?" The voice of an ant questioned, but the hooded man shook 'no', and walked on. It took some fancy climbing since his wings were under the cloak, but he made it to the source of the music.

'Hmm, who's that guy?' Announcer mosquito thought as he saw the cloaked one calmly walk toward the stage, but he wasn't harming anyone so he just shrugged it off. Ash stood there and listened to all of the songs, and enjoyed them.

'They're pretty good.' The transformed trainer thought before hearing a familiar beeping, and out of instinct he raced to the edge of the counter, and threw off the cloak just in time to return to his human form.

"Human! Run!" One of the insects shouted causing all of them to run to the deepest corners of the kitchen and pray they would not be discovered. The trio saw him as well, and could understand why he got some high praise, but as of this moment he wasn't happy, but disappointed.

"I am sorry for the deseption of being a bug, but I just wanted to know where this great music, and see the owners with my own eyes. Now, come on, let's just listen to these ladies sing. Don't worry; I am not the squishing sort." Ash explained to them causing them all to come out after hearing the sincerity in his words.

"Actually kid we only have one song left, but we usually play it on the owner of the home's face. The problem is that you have a very flat face." Maggie informed, but Ash was one step ahead as he went to the watch to transform causing him to howl once the light was gone.

"Will this guy do?" The canine questioned them, and the trio nodded in agreement, and with that their last song was being sung.

"Don't bug me." Maggie started off.

"Don't bug me." Terry added and stood beside Maggie.

"Don't bug me." Suzzy added as she stood to Maggie's left. Maggie continued with:

"We are the Roches And if you think bugs aren't cool"

"We knew the Beatles when they lived in Liverpool." They sang as one.

"As insects go we have had very long careers." Suzzy sang/informed.

"Roaches have been on Earth Four hundred million years" Maggie sang/informed as she climbed up Lobo's paw on the counter and landed on his muzzle.

"Some folks try to lure us into a roach motel." They all sang.

"As far as we're concerned they can go to Carmel." Terry sang.

"We are the Roches and we're proud of who we are." Maggie sang as she got right into one of Lobo's eyes.

"And when you've got that attitude:" Suzzy sang and they all sang that last part.

"You'll go quite far." The three leapt off of his muzzle and landed on the counter while still singing: "Go ahead and douse us with your insecticide."

"Because we have got a secret that we just can't hide." Terry took over for that part before they all sang as one again.

"And the secret is: Roaches always come back." With that as the end of the song and giving the owner of the house quite a venomous glare Lobo sat there for a few moments before.

"Great song. That was a great song." The Loboan shouted out before giving a howl of delight causing the others to join in with his cheers. After a few fans took pictures of either the Roches, Lobo, or the four of them together they all. They all soon left which left a wolf and three roaches by themselves.

"Well, we better pack up and get going. We have a long way to go so we aren't late for our next concert." Maggie informed the owner of the home causing him to silently watch them work at gathering their things.

"Wait. As soon as you're done with this concert you pack up and move onto the next stop?" The wolf asked as he watched them continue to work. The trio gave him a unanimous nod, and continued to work. "I don't get it. You three must be exhausted." He informed them even though they probably already know that much.

"Yeah, it really is." Suzzy said as she let out a yawn before accidentally falling over the edge of the refridgerator, but was caught by the wolf. He gave her a sympathetic smile before placing the young woman back on the counter.

"Tell you what. How about staying here for the night. In my living room - just to get your strength back up. I'll treat you three to some Breakfast, and if you still need a ride to your next concert then I'll fly you over." The canine informed them which they went into a three person huddle, and began muttering to each other.

"Okay, we'll take you up on that offer…for now." Maggie stated earning her a nod from the canine. Out of an unknown desire the wolf grabbed the box of doggie treats, and began chowing on them while getting an ahkan and large pillow ready for them in the Living Room.

"He really is a nice guy. No wonnder he is the talk of the Looniversity and WB twitter page." Terry informed the other two as she watched him leave.

"Man, The Flea family and the Roches seem nice, but I don't particularly like how they survive. There must be something I can do." The wolf muttered in bed as he continued munching on the doggie treats. After a while Ash powered down and slept for several hours. It was Saturday once he woke up after a few hours sleep, so this gave him time to think of the flea and Roches problem. Thankfully, he knew exactly where to start.

"Hold on a second, Ash? You would like to see the Flea Family?" Elmyra, who had been on the phone with the hero for a while, questioned after hearing of his plan.

"I know it is a weird sentence, but yes. Could you have Byran send them over?" Ash stated and asked which was earned with a 'yes'. Once that was done they hung up and he waited, but not before a voice was heard.

"Hey, Ash, what about this Breakfast that you said we would have?" Suzzy asked as she stretched on the pillow she and the others were resting on. The human glanced over and was glad that they seemed to enjoy their rest rather nicely.

"Coming right up." He said back before offering his hand to the three. "This will be a bit faster." He suggested and they took it which he then went into the Kitchen. "Let's see what your fans didn't eat, and work with that." He offered before going through the cabinets and refridgerator.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We can't really control our fans when it comes to food." Maggie stated and felt rather ashamed since she believed that she may have left this nice guy little to have left.

"No problem. After all everybody needs food, right?" The raven haired hero said back, and was able to see a few things survived. Thanks to hanging out with Brock the hero was able to cook for himself, and he cooked: three scrambled eggs, two pieces of Peanut Butter toast, five strips of bacon, some grapefruit, and a glass of Chocolate Milk.

"Hey, where are you going, Ash?" Terry asked as she watched as their host was walking away from the table, and back to the other part of the house.

"I'm going to take a shower. You three have as much as you want because I am still digesting those doggie treats from last night." Ketchum commented before doing just as he said that he was going to do since they did hear the shower start up.

"Man, can this guy do no wrong." The raven haired roach stated before diving into the eggs. Seeing no harm in this, since he did give them permission, the other two joined her. All were deeply enjoying this meal, and were considering that maybe staying here was a good thing.

"Sounds like he's done." Maggie informed since the water stopped running.

"That shower hit the spot." Ash stated as he put on some pants, and that was when the doorbell began to ring. "Oh man. Byran is here." The human muttered before racing out while putting on his shirt.

"We expecting company?" The persecuted one questioned after hearing the doorbell go off, and their host race to the door. He greeted the canine, asked for the fleas, they jumped into his hand, and the canine left.

"Why did you ask for us, Ash?" Itchiana asked him after he set the four on his left shoulder.

"It's just as I said on the phone with Elmyra. I want you three to be happy, and instead of living from one animal to the next how about living with me and the Roches." He offered and as soon as he said the singers band the four were immediately on board.

"Well, if the Roches are here, and they accept then I say we do to." Flio offered happily to his family which the parents seemed mutually concerned about this whole thing.

"Before anything is finalized I'm going to leaved you guys in the Roches hands. I have a few shelves to restock." Ketchum informed as he walked into the Kitchen, helped them off of his shoulder, and headed out the door, but not before adding, "Don't worry. I won't be gone long." As soon as he left the group didn't really know what to do.

"So…want to have some real food with us?" Maggie offered to the fleas as she thumbed over to the half eaten food behind her. With nothing else to do the four decided to try something that wasn't raw. As for Ash he was having his own troubles.

"Okay, this takes care of my food, but there is still the problem of what to do about my guests." Ash muttered as he hauled away with a few bags of supplies. As soon as he was outside something caught his eye: a dollhouse for sale. 'I could get that for them, but I might have to lighten my load first.' Ketchum thought before going for the watch.

'With Fasttrack I'll be there and back in no time.' The blue and black themed creature thought before doing just that: raced home, put stuff away, grabbed some extra money from a secret spot in the house, and raced back.

"Did anyone just feel a draft?" Suzzy questioned as the group was now lounging in front of the rather large TV set. The others merely shrugged at her statement, and continued to watch their program.

"Good, this money should be just what I need for the house, and a few other things." The shape shifter thought out loud before going into the store, and picked up the items that he was looking for before going back home. 'Oh, man, I'm wanting to surprise them with this, so how do I…' Ash thought before remembering the spirit form.

"Ghostfreak!" The grey skinned spector said before picking up the stuff, which Ash had to put down to transform, phased in through his room wall with his stuff still safe. As soon as he had everything situated just the way he needs it the watch timed out.

"Okay, from what I'm guessing the insulation is a good start." Pallet Town's protector whispered and went to work of measuring the walls, and cutting out the right sizes per room. He did this until the watch reset which it did after fifteen minutes or so allowing him to try one of his tiny forms out.

"Grey Matter, good this Galvan tech is finally cooperating." The grey skinned creature said before installing the insulation to this new home while also trying to supress the memories of being in Sabrina's toy box since that was…embarrassing. Once that step was done Ash powered down and decided to take a small break.

'That part is done, but I still have a few more things to do before I make this thing official.' The hero thought, and knew that his new friends will love this gift to them. That is how it started: during the weekdays Ash went to school and helped out while at home he focused his energy on the house he was preparing for them. The down side to this was that he was worrying his guests.

"Itchiana, what is the matter, my child?" The mother flea asked her little one as the young flea looked at the human's door in a forlorn sort of way.

"It's nothing mama. Just that Ash has been spending a lot of time in his room. You don't think, pardon the poor choice of words, bug him - do you." The daughter/sister questioned while keeping her gaze on the door. Before the mother could respond right away they heard the familiar cackle of the gremlin alien.

"Done. Done. Done." The creature said before transforming into Frankenstein's monster.

"Time to charge it up a bit." The creature stated and was grateful that he set up the wiring with Ghostfreak, and connected it to the batteries down below. The ones outside heard the crackle of electricity, but decided to ignore it.

"As I was about to say. I am sure that he's fine. Humans just need their space." The mother informed while giving her daughter a compassionate hug. Back in those walls the hero got done with that piece of the puzzle and was happy to see that the devices he set in the house were all working properly.

"Good thing I consulted Grey Matter and Brainstorm before coming up with this part of the plan, but I still need those other parts to really make this place a success." Ash muttered as he looked at his accomplishment with a happy sigh escaping his lips. With that done the hero took a long rest before going with the next step.

"I'm starting to see why Itchy is worried. He hasn't been hanging out with us as much, and I'm really disappointed for that." The raven haired roach informed while glancing at the door while also trying to focus on her music video she was watching.

"Almost there." Ash said inside his room as he was putting up the heating and cooling system for the entire house. In order to build some of this stuff he stopped by the junk yard, without Fifi seeing, and came back to let Jury Rigg build the things he needed them to be.

"Look, would you and the others stop worrying. Ash has been doing what he said he was going to do, and take us to all of our concerts; giving us plenty of time to set up and relax when we got there." Maggie informed her fellow musician while also trying not to show that she was just as concerned as the others.

'Well, that takes care of the heat, electricity, and insulation. I bet I can handle the rest if I use that shrink ray that Jury Rigg made a couple days ago.' Ash thought and did just that while also using his speed factors to get the items in question. He got several pieces of furniture, clothing, and other stuff for the room; even added indoor plumbing.

"Okay, that takes care of everything except for filling up the real working pool." Waterhazard said and was about to fill it up until he heard some soft yet angry knocks on the door. He stopped the last part and decided to answer it.

"Ash, we're sick of this secrecy your doing back there, so we've decided…" Maggie informed before glancing at the others to make sure that they are really wanting to do this; they all nodded in agreement even though some didn't like this idea. "You tell us what you've been doing back there, or we leave since we think it's because you think we're bothering you." She finished her statement with her back turned since she didn't want him to see her misting eyes.

"Actually you haven't been a bother to me in the slightest, and I was hoping to surprise you with this project. Since you are threatening to leave then I have no other choice, but to show you what I've been so preoccupied with." Ash explained before gesturing them to come inside his room and see what has been distracting him.

"This is what you've been working on?" The father/husband of the flea family questioned and was a little concerned over what he was seeing before him.

"Yes, yes it is. Don't worry Maggie, Terry, and Suzzy it is in no way shape or form a Roach Motel, but an actual home with every square inch working like an actual home." The red armored man informed them which seemed to peek their interest.

"This sounds impressive, Ash, but how are we getting…in?" Suzzy questioned before spotting the elevator.

"Man, Ash, you thought of everything." Terry stated before they all got in the elevator, and let it take them up to the living room area.

"I hope you like it. I built this three story dollhouse with six bedrooms, five bathrooms, fully functional living room, family room, dining room, and kitchen along with a pool area, and personal music studio." Waterhazard informed while he is filling up the pool with his own water.

"Man, this is great!" The seven guests shouted out happily. Mama Flea was happy for the fully stocked and totally top of the line kitchen. Papa Flea liked the Living Room and how relaxed he was with the Lazy Boy recliner and the television with every channel known to man. Flio and Itchiana loved their individual rooms and the themes that Ash chose for them. Suzzy was enjoying the pool, Terry loved her room location, and Maggie liked how top notch the studio was.

"I even made a basement area for your van. You should check that thing out as well, and see the changes I made to it." The red armored man informed before powering down to his base form.

"Now, I'm going to let you guys get situated while I finally get outside and get some fresh air." Ash said to them before heading out the door to do just that. Allowing the insects to get a proper to this place, and in all honesty they really were touched that Ash went this far for just a few insects like them.


	11. Chapter 11

Ash, and all mentioned Pokemon characters are from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Tiny Tunes Adventures, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Freakazoid characters are from Warner Brothers

101 Dalmatians the Animated series comes from Disney

Ultimatrix and all aliens are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 11

Farm assignment

Ash's new life was actually getting to him. For the first time he seemed like a normal person; someone that he often bumped into during his quest, and sort of liked it. The hero though kept a Pokedex on him from time to time to keep him from forgetting his true path - Pokemon Master. "Might as well take another look at the dragons of my world." Ketchum muttered as he opened up his latest model and began to look around not knowing that his fellow classmates in the certain class were doing what he was doing.

"So, want to chill out at Weenie Burger?" Buster texted to Plucky who was just right next to him in the same row.

"Sure thing, but will we have to bring Ash and Dizzy this time?" The green feathered one texted back since he still didn't like associating himself with a garbage disposal and a 'never say no' guy; even though the second one is his best chance to get into the studio lot.

"Nah, the hero has been busy with a project at his home, so he might not show up. Dizzy might crash the party, but I'm not sure on that." The blue hare responded through letters and not words.

"So, how have you been since the whole changing from 'everybody's a pet to casual hugger' been doing for you?" Babs cell phone called Elmyra even though they too were in the same room. Unlike the other two these girls were on two different corners of the same room.

"It's been going well. You'd be surprised how many people want to be my friend when I'm not trying to squeeze the life out of them." She responded back before entering a different conversation. This was how the whole room was like: tech talking students, and it was annoying their teacher: Yosemite Sam, that's been standing there since morning bell, last nerve.

'Fine, if this is the way they want it.' The cowboy themed cartoon character thought before taking a microphone in one hand, and racked his fingers on the chalkboard with the other. This caused the desired effect - everyone stopping what they are doing, and holding their ears out of pain.

'Well, that's a new sense of pain.' Ash thought as he kept his hands on his ears before seeing that the others have stopped to follow suit. He began to speak that the kids these days don't know the value of hard work, so after running it by Bugs everyone of his students will be spending a month at a farm - with no technology in hand.

"We don't need to do this! I mean I can stop tech with no problem." Plucky stated as he was fiddling with his smartphone.

"Come on, guys, it's only for thirty days. I know we can all deal with this." Ash proclaimed happily causing the others to side with the hero and give this a try, mostly because this was also a graded assignment, but on the other hand it might also be fun.

"To clarify you lilly-livered gutless doormats none of the farms are for slaughter, but the farms you get are from a draw of the hat." Sam informed with his Western tone of voice, and a lot of them thought he meant for them to draw hats until they saw him take off his hat - showing a whole mess of pieces of paper.

'So, a luck of the draw sort of thing. Okay, I'm in.' Ketchum thought before enchanting his right hand with aura to possibly help his chances of getting a good farm to work with. When it came to his turn the hero pulled one piece, and then waited since they were told to wait until all had a piece. Once that happened and they opened their papers Ketchum saw his next destination, 'Dearly Farm?' Ash thought to himself before hearing the bell to leave to the next class. Before Ash left he had one thing on his mind, and he needed it to be answered. Ketchum wanted to ask something before moving on, but the moment he was at the head desk the teacher spoke.

"Don't worry kid. This rule only applies to phones, computers, and games. The Ultimatrix can be helpful on a farm...At least that's what that long eared varmint has to say." Sam informed the human as he went back to his paperwork of yesterday's homework.

"I can't believe that my mentor actually okayed this thing." Buster grumbled as they left the room and were walking through the halls to get to their next destination. Ash on the other hand welcomed the challenge; he just needed to check on something before he left.

"Now, guys, I'll be gone for about a month, so you all will be okay while I'm gone…right?" Ash, who after school came home, said to his roommates of this situation.

"Don't sweat it Ash. We have enough food and entertainment to last us a while. We'll even take some time off from our tour while you're out." Maggie informed which Ketchum smiled about how they were okay with him taking some time away from his home to go on an assignment.

'I can't forget to keep all of my dexters back here, but I should be thankful that Bugs is letting me keep the Ultimatrix.' The hero of Pallet thought before packing his bag, transformed into a speed factor:

"Fasttrack!" The black and blue alien shouted before he raced off to his farm since it was a ways away. The hero powered down about a mile away from his destination since he would like to walk out in familiar territory with his own two feet. By the time the transforming trainer got there it was morning and the owners of the of the farm, three people, were waiting to greet him.

"Oh, you must be the new help we asked for. I am Roger." A man with brown hair, blue T-shirt, red open vest, blue jeans, and sneakers stated as Ash walked into their driveway and saw two others. "Right, this is my wife: Anita, and Granny." He said gesturing to the two beside him. One had orange hair with a tan and black outfit and the other had gray hair and seemed to have farm theme going.

"Yep, I would be the help. I'm Ash Ketchum." The raven haired youth stated as he offered his hand to be shaken which it was by three times.

"Come on, let's show you around." Anita stated and with that the four of them walked around the farm. He saw things similar to creatures back home: pigs, horse, cows, and chickens which Ketchum was subconsciously using his aura to tell weather or not these guys were good or evil, So far all have proven good, but he just had to be sure.

"And in the barn is the families pride and joy - 101 dalmatians." Nanny informed causing the hero to become quite confused at such a number before racing over to where they were, since he had become lost in thought, and saw that the elder was not lying of that number.

"How? Not that I'm doubting that the mother of all these pups couldn't produce all of these young ones, but how?" Ash asked as he was still caught off guard at all of the canines before him.

"Actually, my dog: Perdita only gave birth to fifteen puppies. Roger and I rescued and adopted the other eighty-four." Anita informed which after hearing the 'r' word Ash got back up on his guard.

"Wait. You said 'rescued' who was mistreating these creatures?" Ketchum questioned to the young woman while subconsciously fiddling with the Ultimatrix. Before any of the characters in the barn could utter a sound a familiar noise of a familiar engine was heard.

"That would be the kidnapper now." Roger informed their helper and the out of towner noticed the happy facade of his host change to anger along with the two bigger Dalmatians standing to either side of the barn door in an attack stance with their fangs showing.

"It'll be fine. Relax." Ash whispered to the one with the blue collar before following the three outside to see a red and black vehicle in the driveway. 'That must be the kidnapper.' Ash thought and began to sift through the holographic images of his forms.

"Anita and…Rodrick good to see you again." A skinny as a beanpole woman with black and white said loudly with an obvious fake happiness in her tone. Two others were seen with her a tall skinny man and a small fat man. Due to being at the hero game for so long he knew she was their boss and they loyally followed her lead no matter what.

'Just like Jessie, James, and Meowth's relationship toward one another.' Ash thought before listening in on their conversation about who he was and Roger pointing out that the one more rule only applied to pets and not hired help.

"We'll just see how helpful he really is." Cruella declared before adding, "Jasper, Horace - we're leaving. It's time for you to give Scorch his bath." The four got into the vehicle and drove off. The one thing that got Ash's attention was the fact that she seemed genuinely sweet on the ferret creature.

'Everyone, at least as far as I've seen in this world, has a good side. Does she have one too, or is she just evil to the core.' Ash thought before looking at his Ultimatrix, praying that it would have an answer.

"Cruella must be running out of schemes if she's going after the hired help." Roger stated causing Ash to snap back to reality. The hero from another world followed after them, into the home.

'If I really want to deal with everything here then I have to do it by myself.' Ketchum thought as he closed the door behind him. "Mr. and Mrs. Dearly, Nanny I have a strange request to ask of you." He started causing them to turn to him and hear him out.

"I've heard from Bugs that you often have crazy ideas that often work, but I don't like this plan." The man of the house informed as he seemed to be quite mad with Ash's suggestion of taking a holiday and leaving him in charge of their whole home.

"Yes, I know that it sounds a bit crazy, but sometimes: crazy works. Trust me - if it wasn't for half of the foolish moves I've done in my travels I wouldn't be able to help anyone." Ash tried to explain to them, but Roger seemed certainly against this plan.

"Perhaps Ash, but in your world your evil seemed to be monster based, and there are no monsters here." Anita tried to speak as the voice of reason between the two men.

"You guys do have monsters; they are just in a human skin." He said to her in rebuttal form since he knew of several humans that jeopardized his world for their own fruitless ends.

"Why should we take this month long vacation? What makes you think we need one?" Nanny questioned since this youth did seem like a trustworthy sort, but she believed that this move was a bit shady.

"You see: I have an ability known as aura, the living essence that is in every creature, and it showed me that you two show great anger toward Cruella. Even you, Mrs. Dearly, show hidden anger toward her." He informed them which caused them all to be a little caught off guard that he could tell that much about them.

"So, what's your point, Ash?" Roger questioned since he would really like the point of that comment since he clearly could not see it.

"Yes, I don't see the problem of being angry." Nanny pointed out.

"You see: if these creatures are anything like Pokemon then they can sense your anger, and if they do then their usual personality may change into something darker. So, I ask - take some time off, and clear your minds. I promise your home will still be here when you come back." Ash suggested and proclaimed. The others still seemed conflicted if they should do this or not.

"You're going to have to give us some time, Ash. If you don't mind." Roger informed while opening the door for the young one who understood, and walked outside so that they could talk amongst themselves of his idea.

'I hope they take my advice. It wound be best for them and the creatures on this farm.' Ash thought while slowly pacing in the driveway, and continued to do that until something caught his eye.

"Now what's that guy doing?" A rather hefty canine asked his brother as they all were keeping an eye on the guest: just in case he was a spy for Cruella.

"Just looks like he's playing sword with…a…stick." The one the hefty one was talking to answered before getting lost in the motions of the stick itself. He, and several others watched as he swung it left, right, down, up, and even went so far as to throw it into the air, leap after it, grab it in mid air, and performed an aerial slash before landing on the ground.

"This is a very good stick." Ash muttered under his breath as he was also wondering how, and why did he do that last part.

'He really is good with that stick.' The mother of all of those pups thought before looking around and saw that quite a few of her kids and even her significant other was missing. With a slight turn of the head she saw that they were all around the new guy.

"Wow. Hey there." Ash stated in surprise when he saw that he was surrounded by almost all of the dogs. To test something the human moved the stick from his left hand to his right, and saw that they were following it it. "This is what you want then go get it." He shouted and threw the stick with all of his might away from them which they all raced after it. This started a friendly game that caught the three's attention.

"You see Roger. Ash is good with animals, and I have a feeling that nothing bad would happen to our house." Anita offered to him causing him to think about this idea since it did seem like a good plan. "It would be nice to have a vacation without Cruella bothering us…okay we'll give it a shot." Roger confessed before knocking on the window, and motioned for Ash to come inside.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like your owners want to talk to me about something. Maybe we can continue this later." Ash said to them and raced over to the door while hearing the noise of happy barking behind him.

"Well, we've been talking about your offer, Ash." Roger started to speak to the hero, and the trainer could still hear worry in his voice, but decided not to say anything just yet. "And we've decided to take you up on the offer. We'll be calling you once a day to make sure that everything is okay." He reasoned with Ash causing the out of towner to nod in acceptance.

"Sounds good, and to help you out even more I will help you pack." Ash stated and with that the hero with the power to shape shift helped out the farming family with their luggage. After that the wife and husband talked it over with their animals of this course of action.

'I don't like the sounds of this.' A very small and aggressive dog thought as he heard the news even though that everyone else seemed to be okay with this idea. Once the three said their good-byes to their animal family the three left for a nice thirty days of relaxation.

"Good. That takes care of that. Now there's just one more thing that I have to deal with. You guys keep safe, and I'll be right back." Ash said to the animals before going for his Ultimatrix.

"Chromastone!" The purple colored alien shouted out before floating off the ground a bit before adding, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." With that said he flew off toward Cruella De Vile's home to deal with that threat. Inside that creepy mansion the black and white haired woman saw it all, and was already ready to make a move on the farm.

"Since those dimwitted Dearly's have entrusted their entire homestead to the hired help it will be easy to take it from him." The leader of the other home announced proudly not feeling a new eye upon her. "I'll go down, use my charm, and convince him to give me the farm - it's perfect." She added not even noticing that her own hired help seemed to be stunned about something.

"Not if that guy has a thing to say about it, boss." The taller one informed while pointing to the open window. This caused her to turn about, and watch as skinny stone man was floating into her home. The invader glanced at the two grunts, and then at the lady in charge with her ferret on her shoulders not sure what to do in this situation.

"Okay, you guys and I have to talk." The stone based man declared to the villains against the farm.

"What is it that you have to talk about to me? As that creature?" The skinny woman questioned while keeping a close eye on the stone creature. The creature said nothing, but motioned for them to follow him outside and into her front yard to where he powered down.

'What's he up to?' The villains hired help thought out of curiosity.

"Now that we're outside: I can say what I've been wondering since I saw you guys." Ash stated causing all three humans and the animal to stare at him curiously. "In all honesty why do you want their land. What makes their land so grand in comparison?" He asked before waiting for a straight answer since he had a feeling that she may try to dodge the question.

"Very well. I'll tell you. I want their land for two reasons. 1.) I'm just flat out greedy, and anyone who's met be at least knows that much. 2.) They seem to have more acres to work with than me." She explained to him which he could see what she was talking about.

"I appreciate you being honest with me, but from what I have heard aside from your ferret friend you aren't exactly an animal person. If that is the case then you wouldn't need that much room to work with." He explained to her which seemed to be winning her over.

"Go on." She egged him to go further while rolling her left wrist in a circular motion. The speaker took a deep breath before going on with his opinion.

"You see, you remind me of someone back home. A…unique red head that often treated the men she hung out with as crap and often got angry when things didn't go her way." He started with that bit from how he viewed Jessie, and added a raised hand to show her to ease up so he could continue. "Another thing about her was that she tried to show off every chance she had - no matter what it was about…sort of like you I imagine." This got onto her good side.

"Aside from comparing me to someone from back home is there any other reason you're here?" She questioned with anger evident in her voice.

"As I said: both of you like to show off, and to help you with your yard problem first I want to work on your home." Ash said as he looked at the big building that they just came out of.

"What?! What about my home?" The evil woman shouted out, but the other did not pay any attention to her since he was deep in thought.

'I could try toon logic to deal with this problem, or I could try a form that just doesn't feel right.' Ash thought, and since he didn't know how long the toon logic over what he was planning would last the hero had to use a form he didn't really care much for.

"Alien X." A powerful voice shouted through a green light, and floating there was a black coated alien with three horns on top of his head. With a wave of the hand he changed her normal, to her, home into a simple single story building.

"What has he done to my beautiful house!" Cruella shouted in alarm.

'Almost done.' Ash thought as he made a few more changes before feeling the two other sides to Alien X slowly appear. Since he did not wish to be stuck in that form Ketchum was able to power down before either head could speak.

"Whew. Now I understand why the others connected to a watch don't use that form this often." Ash said as he rose from an all fours stance to a standing straight up stance.

"What did you to do my house?" The older woman shouted out while glaring at the man responsible to this mess. He looked over at her before walking over to the door with a calm expression on his face.

"The best way or you to use your skill to show off to friends and family the best way is this." Ash said before pulling the door open, and to the fours amazment - everything of her home was still there.

"I…I don't understand." The woman said as she slowly walked inside; still trying to determine what was going on.

"I used the power of Alien X to warp your home, and upgrade it." Ash informed before adding, "I developed rooms for your two workers along with making a couple of controls for your room. One to project deadly solid holograms on your yard, and another to add even more rooms." All of this seemed to please the older woman.

"I'm liking what I'm hearing." She said with a smile, and even saw that her two most trusted workers were also happy. It was then that they saw their helper walk over to a wall panel that seemed special for some reason.

"To better help you with this new home I also developed in this panel a digital map holder." He informed them before pulling three out of the wall, and giving them each one. "These will be updated in case you add more rooms." He added before walking back outside.

'He did this for me.' The woman thought and actually felt a genuine smile slowly come onto her face, but she suddenly realized that he had left to go outside. The group followed after him, and saw that he had already changed forms.

"Oh, hey guys, just thought I'd find out why your ground is so much darker than the Dearly Farm." The plant man, Wildvine, informed them with all five of his root/feet deep in her ground. After several moments the henchmen could see that he did not seem so good.

"You…doing okay, kid?" Jasper asked the plant creature before him since their guest seems to be rather ill. The creature said nothing since he was too invested in his project.

"Oh man, this land is seriously contaminated." Wildvine shouted out as he desperately tried not to hurl. Immediately pulling his feet/roots out of the ground the hero tried something else.

"Echo Echo." The white colored creature shouted out before dividing multiple times, and then changing those forms into elemental types. With that the group dove in and slowly, but effectively as a team purged the land. Almost instantly her yard became greener, and much more full of life.

"Those guys do an excellent job." Horace commented before seeing all of them come back out, turn into Echo Echo, pull into one, and went back to being Ash.

"There. That will give you a start, but the gardening part is up to you." Ash informed before pulling a couple of books from his backpack. "Here's a book of gardening for beginners, proper ferret care, and guide book of dealing with anger and stress." He said while giving the books he just went on about to Cruella who seemed confused.

"I do have one question for you: why are you doing this to me? What makes you so sure that I still won't go after the farm or the animals in it?" She questioned to the hero, and he could see where she was coming from since he didn't know all of her tricks.

"True. I don't know if this will help you or not, but from what I see you're not as bad as you think you are." Ash informed which caused the group to become a bit confused so he filled them in. "I mean from what I've heard at Dearly Farm Jasper and Horace often bungle around, but you keep them around, and despite not liking animals it's obvious that you have a strong bond with your ferret friend. Am I not right, Scorch?" The group tool this all in, and had a feeling that he did have a point.

'I really do care about these two, but I thought I did a very good job of not showing it.' The woman thought while still being caught off guard by the words that he said about her.

"You can still use your usual personality to try to keep others from knowing of your softer side, but try to keep the insults and scheme to a minimum since you have a very good house; even without Alien X's cover for it." Ash stated to them before going back to the Ultimatrix.

"Stinkfly!" The insect shouted out, and flew up a bit before turning his upper eye stalks toward the group and added, "Try to be at least a little bit nicer to others. I know you can." With that he flew back to the farm, but due to his actions at the other's yard he powered down and laid in the driveway.

"Oh man, our helper." Pongo shouted out before he and the others raced to the collapsed body. Everyone circled around him to check up on him.

"Easy guys, I'm fine. Just need to rest for a minute." Ash said to them while slowly falling into dream. Fearing that the driveway is not the best place to take a nap the father of the canines grabbed Ash's collar with his teeth, and dragged the human into the yard. Even during the dragging process he was still sleeping peacefully.

"Oh great, so much for our great helper." The punk canine commented since he was not impressed that their hired help was such a slacker. The others didn't pay him any mind, decided that the best thing he needed now was rest so the let him be. After about an hour the trainer woke up, and looked around.

"Man, did I need that." Ash commented to himself before standing up and stretching a bit. With that he decided to check on the list that nanny left him - his duties around the house. "Most of this is feeding the animals and cleaning the house - I can do that." Ash stated after taking a brief look at the list before getting to work.

'Hmm, kid knows how to pour the slop nice and evenly.' An old, but important pig thought as he watched the human dump his and his daughter's food into the trough. To help them out further he gave them water as well. It was then the hero saw that their mud pit was a bit dry.

'Out of water.' Ash thought as he looked at the bucket and saw that it was empty. He was then forced to transform.

"Water Hazard." The red armored one shouted out before giving their dirt a fresh soaking. Once that was done he powered down and decided to deal with the second part of his list - cows.

"I'd like to apologize in advance over what I'm about to do, and I hope you two can forgive me." Ash said to the two cows once he got inside, and after getting a blank stare from them both he went ahead with this duty.

'Wow, this guys hands are nice and warm.' The cows thought the same thought as he did the first of his duties with them. After milking them completely he rewarded them with some time in the yard.

"Whoops. Can't forget about you." Ash stated and quickly took care of the horse before moving onto the next part of his feeding duties - chickens. The hero liked that this job wasn't so personal with the animals, and gladly went to the chicken coop.

'So, looks like the guy is back up, and about.' A skinny chicken thought as she watched him sprinkle some feed around their area causing the chickens to come out and have their fill.

"Good to know there are others that think with their stomach too." Ketchum muttered before going inside and collecting the eggs. He got out of the coop, and was about to go on out of their area until the hero felt some pecking on his leg. "Hmm?" He questioned before looking down and seeing a skinny chicken at his feet. "Want to come with me to treat the last of the animals?" The human asked with a kind smile on his face.

"Sure do." The skinny one known as Spot, but Ash could only hear typical chicken noises instead of real words. He got the jist though and motioned for her to follow him. The two headed over to a silo that, according to Nanny, was retrofitted to be a dog food storage device.

"Guess all I have to do is peddle the bike, and the food will pour out." Ash thought aloud. Before getting on the bike he did a sky check to make sure there wasn't any storm clouds since his history with bikes was never good. Once realizing that the sky was perfectly clear he got on and started peddling causing the food in question to start pouring.

"Lunch time!" Spot squawked out even though she didn't need to since she had a feeling that Rolly already heard the familiar sound of food hitting the trough. In under a few moments they came running and began chowing down when he was done filling the container up the hero went with a head count.

"I don't see the oldest of the family." Ash muttered causing him to go into the house, take a couple of big bowls, and head back to the silo. Once there the human scooped up some food and heads over to the barn. 'I thought they'd be there.' Ketchum thought as he slowly entered the barn to the two.

'That smells like…' Perdita thought before looking over and saw the helper come in with food ready. 'food.' She finished her thought before the both of them headed over to him.

"I didn't want the others to have all the food." The human commented as he set the food down, and watched them eat. As always the hero always got a strong sense of satisfaction when he helped out others and this was no different. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to feed myself." He stated before rushing off to the house since his stomach was begging for food.

'Maybe he won't be too bad.' The mother and father of several kids thought as one before returning to their food. That was one of the main roles that he had to deal with for those thirty days. The other ones were more of his own idea of how to help out.

"Man, didn't know that I went through that much food for being here for only ten days." Ash muttered as he realized just how low the refridgerator was, so he decided it was time for a food run. "Guys, I'm heading out to restock the fridge - who wants to come with?" He questioned loud enough for all to respond. As can be expected most of the farm animals simply shrugged it off along with several canines except for one.

"I will go with you, Ash." A three legged dog, that seemed to be able to stand upright with no support, barked at him. Happy to have some company the two head out. Once in the city Ash got the food along with several pieces of machinery from the town's junk yard causing the hero to realize that he didn't plan ahead for this.

"Humungousaur!" The tan skinned lizard shouted out before offering his hand to Tripod, and taking the pup to his shoulder. The giant also picked up the groceries and the machinery, and began to walk back home.

"MONSTER!" Spot, who felt the earth shake at their feet, shouted out with great fear as the creature responsible came walking over to the house. Everyone stayed on alert, and watched as the giant placed the stuff down, and then powered down with Tripod still on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that guys. Sorry." The hero with a ton of faces shouted out after seeing all of the frightened faces around him. Aside from the occasional grocery run the human tried to hang out with the animals as best as he can from lounging with some of the dogs to actually doing something proactive.

"Jury Rigg, fix! Fix! Fix! Fix!" The builder shouted out as he used quite a bit of the junk the dino brought over to build several Frisbee launchers which he used to play with some of the energetic canines. He often followed after Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot when they went exploring, but he chose a form that they would like to hang out with.

"Wildmutt!" Cadpig shouted out as the big orange canine roared causing the group to turn to the female in question curious-like expressions on their faces. "What? Wildmutt can't talk like the others, so I'm helping." She explained which the others accepted and went on exploring around and having a good time.

'This has been a very good run so far.' Ash thought as he had stood on the roof of the house, thanks to Underwraps stretching up there from the ground floor, and took a deep breath of the crisp night air of the fourteenth night before doing what he had been doing since the first night.

'I can hear him. He's coming this way.' One of the 101 thought with hidden glee since Ash always stopped by them first.

"Good night, Perdita. I'll see you in the morning." The human, since Ash preferred to say good night as he naturally is instead of as a creature, said while scratching a spot that made her feel happy. He then said his nights to the other one hundred along with every farm animal before falling into dream himself. A few more days have passed and the animals decided to have a meeting of sorts.

"Looks like Ash is busy. Let's get to the meeting." Lucky stated to his two followers as Brainstorm, Jury Rigg, Grey Matter, and Upgrade are working on something.

"Okay, let's start this meeting. Now…why are we having this meeting again?" An old war-type dog questioned as he looked around the creatures for a straight answer since he completely forgot why they are gathered.

"I called it, sir." Pug, leader of the Bark Brigade, stated before continuing with, "I do not trust the 'helper', and believe that he should be expelled before he can do something truly horrendous." The others just blinked at him since all the times that they held the meetings he always said that causing the Colonel's right hand man to speak up.

"Isn't it you that keeps using the Frisbee launchers that he built for harmless fun, but you use for Bark Brigade training?" Sergeant Tibbs pointed out causing the canine in question to grumble incoherently to himself.

"I say he's a good hard worker. Friendly too." Mayor Ed Pig commented as he received nods or mutters of agreement from: Cornelia (Spot's mother), Dumpling (Mayor's daughter), Duchess and Princess, and even Captain. The 101 liked that the farm animals enjoyed their helper just as much as they did.

"We've never had that much fun at the swamp either." Lucky pointed out before adding, "I mean who knew an alien as domesticated as Wildmutt had that kind of beast as an Ultimate form." They all have heard or seen first hand the one on one fight that was Steven against Ultimate Wildmutt.

"I like how he used that big cat so Swamp Rat would give back the collars he swiped from us." Rolly pointed out and the others remembered such a moment, but they also realized that Rath was the one that also wailed on Steven, almost as bad as Ultimate Wildmutt before yelling at the deceiving one.

"The best thing that I've seen is how Ash himself along with Chromastone and Terraspin was able to properly talk to Lucy of letting us have our time at Hiccup Hole and let her have her time at Hiccup Hole." Cadpig stated with a big smile since the last few times they spoke of Ash she pointed out how good of an aura he had.

"I like Ash, too. He often lift hay-stacks with me. Either as himself or one of his forms." Tripod stated flatly, but with a genuine smile on his face. Two-Tone commented that Ash often let her choose out what outfit to wear, and Mooch often has his usual crack to say about the help, but the black furred one's comment goes unheard.

"I am simply grateful that my family enjoys Ash's company, and I'm really glad that, for now, changed Cruella a bit." Pongo pointed out which earned him smiles from all of his children. "Don't you agree, Perdita?" The father of the pups asked the mother who smiled and nodded in silence.

'Well, I've slept in every room of this house, and none of them work for me.' Ash thought that very night, and that's when a voice within offered him an idea.

'What about the barn? Think about it - you're so used to being surrounded by creatures that being without that has made you restless.' The voice within him thought and Ash knew that it was one of the canines, but he didn't know which one.

"I suppose your right since I as able to sleep in that home easier because I knew that there were strange toon creatures near, and strange works for me. Fine, I'll sleep in the barn tonight." Ash muttered before doing just that: going out in the middle of the night with just a pillow, went to where the pups were, and slept with them.

'What's he doing here?' All 101 creatures thought as they saw Ash come to sleep with them, but with sense of safety he was putting out the others didn't mind. In fact with those good vibes they all sort of gathered around him before falling back to sleep too.

'Hmm, I feel warm…very warm.' Ash thought with a smile on his face since he was enjoying his sleep and this warmth. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to see why he was so warm. 'Thanks guys.' He thought after seeing that he was surrounded by all of the dogs. Instead of waking them himself the hero thought it best for them to wake up on their own.

"Come on guys. Time to let Ash get us Breakfast." Pongo barked out causing all to rush away once the 'b' word was sounded out. Free of the load the helper got up and headed for the silo - ready to feed the puppies.

'I can't help but feel as though there's something I'm missing.' Ash thought as he peddled in silence. While he was at the farm Ash tried to spend time with each of the animals: to get a better understanding with each of them, but he still felt as though there was one he was neglecting. For the moment the Ultimatrix bearer focused on his usual tasks. Once the tasks were done the hero headed in for some shuteye in the house, but someone saw something on his face as he made his way in.

"Our caretaker seems so sad." Predita whispered to herself as the motherly canine saw the human as she stood in the farm door doorway. The mother of several young ones took a quick look at everyone - to make sure they were asleep before going through with an idea of hers. 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company.' The female canine thought as she slowly walked over to the house and then started to scratch on the door while quietly begged entry.

"Hmm, what's that sound?" Ash muttered before going to the door, opened it, and was somewhat surprised at what he saw. "Perdita, what are you doing out here?" Ash asked as he opened the door, and waited for her to do something. She simply sat there and looked at him with watery eyes. "Something must have spooked you. I think you should stay in here…at least for tonight." He offered before stepping out of the way.

'Thank you, Ash.' The Dalmatian thought before walking on it. At that moment she saw him become a little happier.

"Hang on, and I'll go get something for you." Ash informed and since he was being so kind to her the female canine did just that - stayed right where she stood. After a few moments the black and white canine saw Ash walk back with sheets and pillow in hand.

'What's all those for?' She questioned to herself as she watched him set up a make-shift bed on the couch. Once finished he patted on it, and after a few moments to mother figure knew what he wanted and slowly shook her head.

"Please, I insist." He poletly stated, and with his own kind of gaze which captivated the canine she nodded, and climbed onto the couch. Once there he tucked her in, adjusted the pillow before opening his sleeping bag and sleeping in it. "Besides, I want my friends to be as comfortable as possible." He informed before gazing up at the ceiling.

'He is just too sweet.' The canine thought sweetly before glancing down and saw that he was looking at her with a gleam of realization in his eyes.

"Now I know who I forgot to help while being here." He shouted out which almost caused her to jump out of alarm. "I've never had any personal time with you, Perdita." He added from his comment from before.

'So, I don't really need it to know that he is a sweet man.' The mother thought back before looking down at him again.

"After I deal with the day's chores why don't the two of us hang out - maybe go for a walk or something?" He offered to her which the canine had to admit it really was a very tempting offer, and a walk did sound relaxing. Perdita glanced at him and nodded. "Good, than it's settled tomorrow the two of us have a day to relax just the two of us.

'I hope I know what I'm getting myself into.' The young canine thought as she began to sleep. After a restful sleep by both the trainer did his morning chores, and let them all in on what they are doing.

"That's the whole story. Ms. Perdita and I will be going on a walk, but don't worry we'll be back before it get's too dark." He stated while carrying a bag he found in the closet and filled it with something important.

"Be safe, mom." Lucky informed his mom with plenty of worry in his voice. The mother to a lot of children smiled and allowed one dog pile on herself before the two of them set out to their walk. Due to the laws in this reality Ash was forced to use a leash even though the trainer had faith that this wise woman would not flee from him.

'Must be his first time using a leash.' Perdita thought since there seemed to be a lot of slack with the line between the two, but she decided not to worry about it, and just kept walking. The two walkers kept walking for an hour or so until they heard a noise.

'We've got to stop now cause I am starved.' Ash thought as they listened to that roaring sound. It was miraculously at that moment that his four legged friend spotted something over to their right.

'Is that a new lake?' The canine thought to herself before walking over to it with Ketchum right behind her. After about fifteen minutes the two were greeted by a large clearing and a beautiful lake.

"Ah, now this is a welcoming sight to see." Ash proclaimed as he saw the beautiful sight of a form of the sea before him. "Well, I was hoping to play for a bit, but my stomach is telling me otherwise." He informed her with an apologetic tone as he put down the picnic basket, and unhooked his canine friend.

'So, that's what I've been hearing for a while.' Perdita thought before seeing that he was already unrolling a picnic blanket, and then set out the food along with the drinks. There was leftovers for Perdita with bottled water in a doggie dish and Ash had a simple double cheeseburger, small fries, and a medium soda.

"This is very nice. It reminds me of…back home. Traveling with my friends." Ash stated while feeling a little forlorn of the days of old which caused the other woman to worry. "Not that I don't mind being here in this place, since being around you and everyone else is amazing." Ash said with a happy smile even though the canine could tell that he really missed his home world.

'He seems really down in the dumps. I wish there was something that I can do to make him feel better.' Perdita thought before having an idea strike - puppy day. Without warning or explanation she got off of the blanket and the started rubbing her back on the grass happily.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked with the hint of laughter in his voice as he watched her actions. This caused the canine to look at him, and give him an inviting gaze, so the hero decided to dive in as well after taking off his backpack. 'This isn't so bad.' The Ultimatrix handler thought with a smile as he copied her motions, and somehow felt natural doing this.

'Get ready for some more fun because this is only the beginning.' Perdita thought to herself before having the human and herself continue this playtime with: fetch with a Frisbee, race around the lake, play in the lake…

"Hang on, Perdita, I got to change to my trunks." Ash informed and raced behind a tree to do just that. It didn't take him long to come out from behind the tree in nothing but the trunks, and that is when true eyeful of his evolved muscular and well toned body. "Now, I'm ready." He informed before continuing where they left off.

'Right better go too.' Perdita thought before following after him.

'Now you understand Runt's barking chain message: don't you?' The logical side of the canine thought. This caused the physical body to nod in agreement since the barking was a warning to stay away from Rita's owner, and now she knew why the feline…and others were interested.

"Hey, Perdita, stay alert." Ash announced before slamming his arms on the water's surface and sent a wave at her. The black and white beast swam out of the way, and countered it with underwater hind leg kick with some concentrated inner strength behind it.

'He often has an innocent mind going, he makes sure everyone around him is having fun or is well cared for, and he has a well fit body and mind.' The light side of her thoughts informed while also keeping Perdita Dark in check at all costs. After their splash fight, and Ketchum being surprised tackled from behind the two went back to shore.

"Hey, Perdita, before we take a breather how about a little role reversal?" Ash suggested as he opened a container of meatballs onto a plate, stuck toothpicks in them, and the stood there to await orders.

'Wait…he wants me to give the orders and he will follow them like an obedient dog?' Perdita thought and didn't really care for this since it was something her upper-class canine family: Coco and Beamer do.

"Come on, Perdita, it'll be fun. Just don't ask me to do anything too humiliating." The hero from another world informed her that it was all okay after seeing her hesitant look. After hearing this go ahead she motioned for him to do a certain thing or two, and he did them all to the best of his abilities.

'He really is quite good.' The commander of the changeling thought to herself after making him: sit, roll over, play dead, beg, find a stick, and to the best of her own abilities threw it so that he could go after it - earning a meatball for each completed challenge. Once they both had their fill with this activity the two visitors of the lake rested on the grass while looking up at the clear blue sky.

'Hmm? He does have potential, but is he the one I seek?' A man thought as he monitored the whole thing between the human and the Dalmatian, and still watched them as they slept.

"Oh man, what time is it?" The Pallet Town Protector questioned aloud after a big yawn and a stretching of his upper body. After a few more moments the human looked up and saw that the sky was showing signs of the dusk hour. "Well time to go." He stated to himself before waking up the mother beside him.

"What's wrong, Ash?" She barked out at him before seeing the sky as well. After a good stretch by both. Ketchum packed up their things, and headed back to the farm.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Spot squawked out to the others once she spotted the two in question coming into view. This caused the other creatures of the farm to gather near the entrance.

"Hey, Perdita, take a look - we have a welcome wagon waiting for us." Ash informed as they were just about the two could see everyone at the edge of the driveway - waiting for them.

"Then, let's not keep them waiting any longer." The female canine barked out before racing over with the human right behind them. As predicted the moment they were in the yard the two were assaulted by all of the creature's happy faces.

"It's good to see you all, and I'm happy that I've been able to have some one on one time with all of you before I had to get back home." Ash informed after getting out of the all together dog pile. They all heard this and were slightly sad. "Don't worry. The three that rightfully watch over you will come home tomorrow." He informed which that did raise their spirits. With nothing else needed to be said the animals went back to their usual business, and Ash went into the house to do some last minute updates before the owners came home.

"See, Roger? We left for that vacation, and our home is still here." Anita informed her lover as they pulled into the driveway, and he had to admit all seemed well and good. Once they were getting out of their vehicle the three saw Ash, already packed, and headed for them.

"Now that you guys are back I will take my leave. Don't worry, I've already said my good byes to the animals, but before I go do you need any help with this?" Ash informed and then asked them.

"No, Ash, we're okay. Thanks for asking though, and thanks for watching over things for us. This place looks great." Roger informed as he got some of his things out. The out of towner could tell that he was being truthful, so he decided to let them in on something.

"Before I go - just to let you know I changed a few things around here. Hope you like them." He informed before racing to the end of the driveway, hung a left, changed into a speedster, and raced away. This worried them but decided to do just that: Anita decided to visit her boss, and found out the misleading mansion she now called home along with the good change in demeanor. Nanny was happy to see an updated and fully stocked kitchen along with a neat and tidy barn. Roger was happy to see that his computer room got a facelift for the better.

"Good to see this place again." Fasttrack stated as he made it back to his home in Acme Acres, and was all for seeing the inside of his true home…in this world. The champion of many powered down and headed for the door.

"Welcome home, Ash!" Several voices cried out as one which caused the traveler to glance at his coffee table, and saw the Flea Family and the Roches gathered together with noise makers, and a bug sized banner that read the same thing they shouted.

""It's good to be back, guys." He informed them with an honest tone, and it was then that he realized something was off. "How did you know that I heft? I made no calls ahead of time." He stated causing the others to look at one another before one came clean.

"We have some family that lives on Colonel, and they've told us when you left. As for these party supplies we ordered them the moment you left us." The mother/wife of the Flea family informed and Ketchum had to applaud them for their preparation skills.

"Well, if you guys want to have a party for my return then let's do it." Ash shouted out happily causing the others to smile, and join in on the shouting. With that the group had a small party just them - nobody else. During it one of them asked an important question.

"Being a teacher. You think Yosemite's plan is just go to a farm for a month, or you think there's something else?" Maggie informed, and the monster tamer had to admit that she did have a good point to question this, and decided to do something about that before he went to bed. Once he slept for a few hours, had Breakfast, said good-bye to his roommates, got to school, and made it to the red faced man's class; Ketchum sat and waited.

"I can not believe that ol` Sammy boy made us do that?" The green feathered kid shouted out in anger with several nodding in agreement which the raven haired one could not understand why they were angry with what they were assigned. Soon the teacher came in and after berating them he informed them that they all had to give a report over what they did during these thirty days. "We had to do what?!" Plucky questioned in great alarm.

"If no one else will say it I will. I will go first, and the others could follow my writing path." Ash stated to them before walking to the front of the classroom which had a pedestal ready and waiting for them. The shape shifter stood before them, cleared his throat and began to talk.

'He did all of those things himself.' Several of them thought and were all touched that he did all of that by himself some more than others. Elmyra enjoyed listening to the part of him turning Cruella around mainly due to how she once treated animals. Plucky was wondering why he didn't just leave when they did, but knew that wasn't Ash's style. Dizzy was interested in Rolly appetite, and wondered if he was up for an eating contest. Melody liked how nice he was to restock the house and barn. Lola, along with the other girls listening in, did not like the part involving Perdita's alone time with Ash.

"That…that was a pretty good speech, Ash." The cowboy teacher informed and meant it since the story never mentioned him transforming to make the whole task more easy; only when the situation called for it. "You can go ahead and take your seat." The teacher added causing Ash to nod in agreement before doing just that.

'I hope the others were paying attention to how my speech was made.' The Pallet Town protector thought as he made it to his seat, and listened to the others. As he listened to the other speeches the human could tell that they were mostly making it up as they were going along, but at least they knew what to say; that was all that he could ask for. 'Taking Perdita along with that leash reminded me of dragging Pikachu along with me at the start, and even though she seemed okay with it - I still didn't like it.' Ash thought as he tried not to think of that moment he spent with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Ash, and all other mentioned Pokemon characters from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Animaniacs, Freakazoid, Tiny Tune Adventures, Looney Tunes from Warner Brothers

Hockey moments from Disney

Ultimatrix and all aliens from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 12

Sports super star

The young bunny PE teacher had been thinking of their upcoming match with their main rival school - Perfecto Prep, and knew that there was only one way to really put them in their place. 'Where is he?' She thought while walking all over the school, but could not seem to find her target. Eventually the long eared one heard his voice come from the nurse's station.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help, Ms. Petunia since I know how scary it is to get a shot." The raven haired wanderer said to the young pig woman after helping one of his students with getting a shot. The two said their good-byes, and he was about to leave the school grounds until a voice was heard.

"Finally! There you are, Ash." The voice called out causing Ash to look around and saw the source being his Physical Education teacher, who was racing right up to him. The young rabbit seemed to be wearing a smile on her face so the hero knew that there was nothing wrong, but he always felt compelled to ask.

"What is it, Lola? Is there something I can help you with?" He asked while holding a look of great concern on his face. The Pallet Town protector was grateful that her smile was still there, so there was no danger to be heard about.

"Nothing major. I was just wondering if you would be up for playing a few sports with me?" She asked politely after catching her breath. He thought about it and after remembering that she is the PE teacher, which to him meant that she was good at all the sports, and that meant that she would be a worthy opponent for him.

"Sure. I would like to go a few rounds with you." He said to her which made her happy that he was up for this little challenge. "What sports do you have in mind?" He asked since back at the Warner Brother's studio he tried to master all of them.

"It's a surprise. Just meet me at the school gym in about fifteen minutes." She instructed to him which he nodded in agreement. With that the two parted ways, and after those fifteen minutes were up Ketchum entered the gym.

"I have come as you have asked, Lola. So, what sport will we be playing?" Ash asked to an empty room, but received no answer. "Is anyone here?" He shouted out, and again no answer. Feeling that he got played thee hero turned to leave. As soon as his hand was on the door handle he heard a nose - the bouncing of a Basketball bouncing.

"Sorry about the wait, Ash. It took me a while to find my old team outfit." The female hare explained as she walked out in full Basketball paying gear. I'll let you get changed and then we'll start the first of three challenges." She informed which he nodded to and left do to just that.

'I wonder what kind of challenges I can expect from her.' The shape shifter thought as he swapped out to his PE clothes, and headed to the court to face her in Basketball.

"Good. Those clothes will make sure that you give it your all. After all I want you at your best before I take you down." Lola proclaimed to him which caused the other to smile out of excitedness since he liked it when his opponent this excited for a fight.

"I won't lose. I am more than happy to take on any challenge." Ash shouted back to her not knowing that Lola Dark heard this and gave the rest of her some very…enticing images between her and him. Such thoughts were swept under the run when he spoke again, "So, what's the story? How are we going to do this challenge?" She shook her head to get those thoughts out before answering him.

"Simple this first challenge is to score a hundred Basketball points first." She said and with that the game began with the two of them showing great speed in this challenge. The female bunny was impressed with all of the half court, lay-ups, and three pointer shots, but she was giving it her all as well.

"That was one heck of a match, Lola, but I won." Ash said after taking several deep breaths to try to calm down his heart after a well earned victory. The two took some time before the next challenge with several bottles of water.

"I know that it was, but I'm just a little disappointed in myself to have been done in by a simple free throw shot." The cream colored woman admitted while shaking her head in defeat. He saw that she was genuinely upset so he comforted her with a pat on the shoulder.

"As I said it was a hard fought victory. I could sense that you were giving it your all, and that's all I ever want out of my opponent." He explained to her, and that is what she already knew of him due to the stories that he had told to the studio which in turned shared with them.

"Once our stomachs calm down I hope your ready for the next challenge - Boxing." She informed him which immediately got his attention since, thanks to his dad, knew a thing or two about that sport.

'I am impressed that she has been fighting me fairly, and not used any of the toon tricks I have been learning here.' Ash thought, and was glad that she was taking this honorably. After thirty more minutes the young bunny woman pressed a button on the wall and a boxing ring rose from the floor.

"Let's deal with this challenge - shall we." The PE teacher stated which the human eagerly accepted. Once the added gear was on she decided to tell him the rules for this one.

"The stakes for this is simple. All you have to do is survive twenty rounds in the ring with me." She informed which Ketchum nodded, and judging by the fierce warrior spirit he sensed coming from her it was not going to be an easy fight.

"Bring it on." The out of towner proclaimed as the two of them stood ready, and with the assistance of a toon bell their match began. In the beginning the bunny girl thought that this was going to be a somewhat easy fight since Ash only knew how to shout out orders back home, so he wouldn't be a very good hands on type; she was inherently wrong about this.

'Maybe I should have thought of a different test for agility.' Lola thought as she was genuinely surprised with how he was doing in the ring. The young man fighting her was either dodging the blows she swung or slamming his fists into hers.

'Good thing I kept on training with what dad left me every night when I started my journey.' Ash thought as he survived ten rounds with her and the two were currently resting a bit before starting with the other ten.

"Well, he really passed this test. I just have one more and I am convinced." She muttered to herself after the other ten matches came and went. Once they were done the two took another long break to catch their breaths.

"Okay, Lola, you've challenged me as a Basketball player and as a boxer; what is the next sport?" He asked while slamming both fists into one another - showing that he was excited to go for another test.

"I know that you've done it with the Warner Brothers studio, but I was wondering if you still had skills in the way of Baseball?" The female hare asked with a gentle smile, and just like that Ash smiled brightly back at her since he wanted to try another go with that sport.

"You got it. What kind of thing do you want to test me on because I think that that sport is built for more than one player." Ketchum reminded her with his index finger and thumb rubbing his chin.

"That it is, Ash. However there are only three chosen fields that I'm interested in: pitching, catching, and hitting." She informed back at him which confused the hero since those were basically the aspects of the game itself.

"So, alphabetically I supposes Catching is the first to be tested?" He asked as he already saw her walking outside with a Baseball laucncher rolling right behind her. Taking the hint the hero raced after the hare where she was already getting everything set up.

"That's it Ash. I'm going to be sending you some pop flies or grounders, and if you survive fifty shots then we'll move onto the next challenge" She informed her friend.

"Sounds like an interesting challenge. I'm in." The human explained before picking up a catcher's mitt, and get ready on his end. With him ready the machine activated and the balls came flying or sliding in his direction.

'Time to try something new with him.' Lola thought as at random moments remotely changed the speed of the machine from slow to fast or the amount of Baseballs fired. Despite that moment Ketchum kept his cool and fought on.

"That was what I like about training: unpredictability." Ash informed her with a big smile on his face - showing that he did not mind this challenge at all. Even though during some of them he caught a slider with his mitt hand while catching a pop fly with his bare hand.

"Don't get too relaxed on me now, Ash. After all that was only catching. Now it is your turn to do the hitting." Lola instructed while offering the bat to him. Not waisting a beat the human dropped his glove, raced over to her, and took said piece of sport's equipment for himself.

"So, does this mean it is me against the machine?" Ash asked as he glared at the device before him since he had not forgotten when one of Team Rocket's ball launcher's nailed him in the face.

"`Fraid so, Ash, but don't worry. I'll be the catcher this time. The only restriction for this is not to hit it beyond the fence." The PE teacher instructed which seemed like a strange request.

"Interesting challenge, but I'm up for it." He said back to her and then got ready for the machine to do its thing. At first he did as she said 'keep them inside the fence' however the teacher, still armed with the remote, decided to see the full extent of this part of the test.

'This ought to make him loose his cool.' Lola thought as she adjusted the speed to maximum. The sad thing was that Ash, using the power of aura sight, saw her do something, and decided to go against her.

"I hope that she can forgive me.' He muttered before hitting one near her left side which caused her to go after it: leaving her right exposed. With that done he slammed another sphere to her right hand: the one holding the controller causing it to shatter against the fence.

"Sorry. Sorry. I should have told you about the remote earlier." The female bunny explained with a genuinely apologetic look on her face. The hero only shrugged back at her before replying with his own apology for destroying the remote to the machine that was now permanently off-line.

'So much for completing this training.' The monster tamer thought to himself while looking at the now collapsed heap of scrap.

"Don't be so down, Ash. After all the last challenge is pitching, and we don't need the machine for that." Lola explained while carefully wheeling the down device away from the pitcher's mound.

"Okay, so what is the object for this test?" The hero from another world questioned to her since all of these tests seemed rather unique to someone who doesn't really fight on his own.

"It's really simple. All you have to do is hit this wooden bulls eye marker square in the center, and no where else. You also can't put too much heat on it otherwise the circle will snap in two." The physical education teacher explained and he understood what she was getting at.

"I get it. Controlled strength and accuracy." Ketchum responded back to her and really felt that this was all some sort of test for him, but decided not to say anything and just do it. With that said the hero threw and threw baseball after baseball - nailing the center dot every time, and none of them even cracked the wooden structure.

'Man, he's been going at this for an hour and a half with no stop and not getting angry at me or this exercise. I can't believe it.' The female woman thought to herself as she actually went to sleep, and woke at the sound of him doing as she said. "Alright, Ash, you can stop now." She called out, and with that he did as she said before gripping his right shoulder.

"Thank you for the break. I didn't know how much longer I could have lasted." He admitted back to her causing the teacher to have a confused look on her face. "You never told me how many to throw or for how long, so I kept it up until you gave the word." He explained to her with his usual honest tone.

'Seriously, why doesn't this guy have a girlfriend, yet.' The bunny woman thought to herself, and decided to think of something else before Lola Dark could make her think of something. "How about we hit the showers and then hit the town?" She questioned to him, and received a nod as her answer. With nothing else needed to be said the two did just that.

"Whew! That was another great workout." Ash shouted with great happiness as he let the hot water run down his back. "Sure wouldn't get that kind of thrill back home." Ash found himself admitting, but then felt sad that he would say such a thing about his home world. There was a part of him, however that liked these kind of adventures a bit better. 'But…does that make me a bad person.' He thought in a melencolley sort of way as he redressed and headed out the door.

'He seems so sad for some reason.' Lola thought to herself before speaking out, "Hey, Ash, let's get going. How about a Lunch with some Mini Golf?" The bunny girl questioned with a soft voice. He heard her and it did sound like a reasonable offer.

"Sure, let's do it, but only for fun, and not any kind of test." Ash answered back to her which seemed to have surprised her. "I felt that you were testing me, but I have no idea why. Don't worry; I don't dislike you or anything, so don't even think that. Okay?" Ketchum explained to her with that genuine smile that seemed to make everything better.

"Right. Let's get going." The bunny woman said back and with that the two of them headed out. As agreed their time at the mini golf course was for fun and fun. "You sure know the lay of the land." The lightly furred female stated as Ash gave her advice on how to make it in with just two to three hits.

"Lately, I've been coming here with the Roches and the Flea Family." The raven haired hero explained back to her, but that only confused his friend a bit. "Oh, I guess I never got around to tell anyone this, but they are all living with me in my house." He explained to her, and she seemed to be okay with that.

"That was a great match, Ash. Come on. Let's go get some chow." The teacher for physical fitness offered while thumbing over to the connecting diner. The monster tamer nodded in acceptance, and rushed over there. The two ate, and again the toon was surprised at all that Ash could eat by himself. There was just one small hick up with the day.

"No. I insist, Lola. For treating me to such an exciting day, I insist to pay this bill." Ash explained, and expressed sincere emotions in his statement. Moved by the words she accepted it, and after paying the two bid each other good day, and headed for home. There was just one thing still on the young rabbit woman's mind.

'Well, he passed all of my tests to be a big part of our gym team, but how will I convince the others?' Lola thought as she laid on her couch staring up at the ceiling. It was then the hare glanced over at the coffee table and saw the flier about teacher against teacher hockey match with Perfecto Prep. The next day she would offer this plan to the others.

"I don't know, Lola. Are you sure this isn't just crush talk." Bugs asked as he and the others were hanging out in the teacher's lounge before the first bell ever rang while drinking a big glass of carrot juice. All of them heard her, but the gray furred one was a little suspicious.

"It may have been a little like that in the end, but I gave him a few tests, and he passed them all." The female bunny explained back while admitting that she wanted some one on one time with Ash which she could tell that two others were not happy about that. She then tossed them the flier and they understood what she was getting at.

"Alright, let's go talk it over with him." The principal stated with a stern look on his face. With that said the lot of them waited until first bell sounded, and with that the bunny got on the loud speaker system. "Attention students, you will be having a mandatory study hall in your classes, but Ash Ketchum please report to the Teacher's Lounge." The message said causing a lot of the students to go with the usual 'oohs and your in trouble' lines which were easily ignored.

'I wonder what could be the problem.' The human thought to himself as he walked over to the teacher's lounge for a talk of sorts. Even as he was walking the visitor from a foreign land could feel his guard beginning to rise. The hero stood before the selected room, and then carefully opened the door. "You wanted to see me." He offered while walking inside.

"We heard that you are good at sports." Porky informed Ash with his usual stutter in his comment.

"Yep. So, why do you need to know that?" Ketchum questioned as he continued to keep his guard up while eyeing them. He knew that they could be trusted, but judging by the way they were looking at him the trainer did not know any more.

"That's good because we need someone to help us out with a Hockey match that we have against Perfecto Prep, and we all think that you might have the right stuff. We just need to put you through one final test, you…" Yosimety explained as he ended with his usual kid crack at the end.

"What is this test you guys have in mind?" The out of towner questioned to them with his voice seeming happier since he gets to train again. Without any warning the head rabbit grabbed a Hockey stick from the nearby closet, and tossed it to their friend.

"Show us what you've got." The classic toon offered, but saw that the new guy was going to go for the watch, most likely going to call up an ice class to give them a rink to work with, so he quickly grabbed Ash's right wrist, and said, "Don't worry. We can take care of the rink part." This confused the human for a moment, but considering what these guys could do he decided to sit back and watch.

'Okay, Hockey, heard of it back home, read about it here, but never played it.' Ash thought but knew that he had to give it his all since these guys believed in him so strongly. The group got to a rink, and began practicing. It took much practice for Ketchum to find balance with his blades, and even more to determine which position best fit him. After several hours the group knew which spot best fit him.

"Well, it took a while, but we've figured out which role you were meant for…Captain." Bugs informed once their trials were over, and he handed Ash a pure white face mask.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I don't think I did very good back there." Ash questioned and resoned that maybe the head toon should be the team leader.

"You did better than you give yourself credit for. The thing is a team mostly has a total of six, so it's up to you to decide which of us is going to help you out." The gray furred one informed and with that the hero gave it some thought before coming up with his answer.

"Are you sure we could win with just those few?" Lola questioned and was a little concerned about the ones that he picked out. For an answer he only smiled at her causing them to realize that he had a reason for choosing those particular teachers. That weekend was their match, or at least the first part of their match with Perfecto Prep.

"Okay, you guys know what we usually do - a match with our elite to see if you can actually take us on." The leader of the Perfecto Prep staff explained and the masked one nodded in acceptance. "These guys have forgotten how to use toon tricks, so we expect you to do the same." He ordered and the Acme Looniversity was about to retort in a rude way, but their leader cut them to the quick.

"That won't be a problem. So, where are your elite hockey players?" The masked man asked as he looked around. The only answer that he got was a pointing finger to the rink behind them. Within skated several brawlik looking guys in purple uniforms, and seemed to be more like thugs than respected players of this sport. Shrugging it off the group walked down to the rink to get ready themselves.

'Maybe having Ash as our leader wasn't suck a good idea.' Taz thought to himself as he glanced over and saw how mean looking they were. Ignoring that the group did as they intended, and got ready. Halfway through Lola could have sworn that she head all of the seats filling with people.

'Their a bit early.' The female bunny thought before putting on the rest of her uniform. Once that was done the group went out, and just as her hearing was right Perfecto Prep's stadium was filled to the brim with spectators.

'The one in the mask must be the one I've been observing.' A man in the stands thought, and decided to continue his watching of this visitor's progress. The Acme Looniversity came onto the ice, and the hero of them decided to be nice to them.

"How about a nice, friendly game." The goalie offered to them with a genuine tone of voice. The elite was having no compassion about it since they had heard of Ash, and wanted to make an example of such a good guy.

"Sure, it'll be a pleasure to smear you all over the ice." The leader of the Perfecto Prep elite said back with a gruff tone of voice. The others didn't see the harm in his words, so they took their position and got ready to play.

'I am so going to get this.' Daffy thought as he stood ready, but before the mallard could do anything the puck was taken from him and was trampled over. Tina had her legs swept from under her as she tried to go after them. Bugs tried his luck but was ruefully slammed into the boards; which he was not surprised that they did that. Taz, was tackled by three members, and pinned down.

'Hmm, That's not very sporting.' Ash thought but stood ready before hearing the sound of scrapping, and saw that his net was moved. The young man tried to stop it, but was tackled to the ice for his trouble, and the elite score a point.

"This isn't Hockey. It'a a demolition derby." Lola, who decided to hang back and watch it unfold, informed the others as they all skated to their leader.

"I say we give these left behind stundts some major payback." The male duck of the group informed to the others.

"I'm with you, Daffy, but we'll do it by the book." Ash informed them that he was all for it. His tone suggested that he still wanted them to play fair with these guys. That is what they did: Lola effortlessly stealing the puck from the elite, and went on her way.

"Bad little boys. Shouldn't play with sticks." The male bunny informed another student as he blocked a high sticking blow that was meant for his fellow rabbit. Back with the puck Lola passed it to Tina. The brown haired one in question dove under a pair of men that tried a sandwich tactic before tossing it to her fellow duck - Daffy Duck.

"Cover me, Taz-Man." The black feathered one said as he charged the puck right to the enemy's net. The brown furred one heard and understood what was needed of him. The three kept at him since they believed that he wouldn't have the weight to knock them down - they were wrong.

'With Hockey, all things are possible.' The devil thougot to himself as he casually continued to skate. With a bit of tag team the Looniversity was able to score themselves a point. With that Acme Looniversity found their groove and went with it: winning this prolouge to their real fight rather quickly.

"Well' give you about thirty minutes to rest up and then the real fight begins." The leader of the staff informed and felt that they deserved that much. After seeing that this other toon team worked well without toon logic Perfecto Prep teachers thought that it would be best to try it without their usual tricks.

'Good. He fought on without going down to their level.' A man in the audience thought to himself as he watched this first round and saw that he didn't really get angry at their ploys. The man, along with everyone else, took a rest for those thiry minutes as well, and was awarded the main event with Teachers vs. Teachers.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take these guys on with Ash on their team.' The captain of the Perfecto Prep team thought after more then halfway of the match. It was closing, and his team was losing. Sadly they were far from giving in as the leader made a shot to end the tie before the buzzer sounded, but just like with several shots it was blocked by Ash Ketchum. Another one of his men tried, but was stopped by Lola without any effort on her part.

'Ah, I just love the look of awe when I just steal the puck right in mid-fly.' Bugs thought as he did as he thought, and stole the puck before it could get to the enemy. Wasting no effort the bunny passed it over to Tina who did have a high level of smarts even though she did not mean to boast. The female duck felt someone behind her, and after giving a three count she stopped causing her persuer to fly over her out of alarm.

'Become one with the boards.' The devil thought as he saw three of them have their puck, so he decided to show off why he is the muscle of their hockey team. He took it, shot it, but was denied. It was then that the second best toon quoted a famous actor before taking the shot, and nailed it.

'That wasn't bad at all.' The person in the stands thought before walking off since the match was over. The man decided to go to the other activity that was bound to have Ash there as well. After a heartfelt shake hands of good sportsmanship the Acme Looniversity teachers and Ash went out for a party.

"Okay, I've had fun with the whole Hockey thing, but I am really happy about this after comptetion party." Ash informed the rest of his team while chowing down on the sixth slice of his pizza. They continued that until the air changed into something colder as Perfecto Prep came walking in.

"Listen, Looniversity, we're sorry about the way we were acting when you all showed up. It was unprofessional of us. The one main thing that we were hoping was that Ash could sign a few autographs and that you would take a few alien photos with us." The leader, an elk, informed them, and not feeling any bad vibes come from these people Ash just smiled at them.

"Sure, I would love to do that. You guys can even eat and drink with us." Ketchum offered to them while motioning over to all of the pizzas, chips, and sodas at the table. They all nodded in agreement, and with that their fun began: asking him to transform to almost all of his forms, signing just about anything that they gave him, and even let the students of Perfecto Prep meet him; the ones that were about Buster and Babs age. However some of the kids did not like how things wwent with the teachers this day.

'They may have gotten off easy because Ash was around, but I bet they won't be that lucky with ourmeathods for that Competitive Presidential Fitness Test." The male rodent muttered to his buddies. Sadly, for him, Ash was Eye Guy at the time, and that form had very good ears.

"Sorry to cut and run, guys. I just think I should check in on my roommates. I'll see you later." The multi-optic man informed before walking out of the restaurant, and to home. Once there he said his hellos and went to work constructing safety measures to counter those kids tricks. By the next Monday at school Ketchum had all that he needed, and showed it to the teachers which they accepted.

"We'll use this stuff discreetly, kid." Bugs informed before walking off to meet up with the others. Since that was all that he had for them Ketchum attended his classes as normal. Halfway through, however, there was an emergency assembly issued for all students.

"Great, what did you do now, Buster." The pink hare stated in accused tone to her fellow bunny as they all walked in since when it came to something like this it had to deal with a prank that went too far.

"I didn't do anything, Babs. Maybe its some sort of award for the good student." The blue hare responded back to her as he thumbed to the hero in question. The visitor knew that the long eared one was referring to him, but Ketchum already knew what it was about.

'I hope my teachers here have a good idea about who to use.' The monster shifter thought as he took a seat in the back of the gym, due to his height to prevent a wall to anyone smaller then him sitting behind him.

"I say, I, I say class. We have an announcement." Foghorn shouted out to all of them as he stood on a podeum before explaining things. It was just as Ash thought, it was about the event that the Perfecto Prep student was speaking of, and that the teachers of that school had barred the use of toon tricks at this competition.

"No problem. Just send in Studio Handy-Man and we got this in the bag." The green feathered one called out while thumbing up at the hero of this and his natural world. The man in question stood, and looked around - hearing their chatter that it was the easiest plan.

"No." Ash called out causing all to look up at him with confusion. "Winning by the power of the Ultimatrix would only prove that Acme Looniversity is lazy and unworthy of any kind of prize at the end of all of this." Ketchum explained to them while staying true to the path that he has had since the very start of his journey. "If they aren't going to use toon logic then we won't as well, and to prove that we are worthy of these wins I won't use my watch at all." He went on with his explanation which touched them all.

"If you feel that strongly about it, doc. Then what do you suggest?" Bugs Bunny questioned, and it was then that Ash realized that he got played yet again. The human sucked it up, and went with their ploy.

"First off: we sort of use the same tactic that we did back at the Hockey Rink - a balanced team. Since you teachers know these students better than me than I will let you decide who to be with us on the front lines, and who will be with us in spirit." Ketchum said to them, and the other teachers nodded in acceptance.

"You got it, but we'll test them while you relax somewhere else. After that Hockey game I think you could use a break." The gray furred one informed which was answered back with a nod of his own.

"Right. Don't make the tests too difficult. After all we need these in fighting shape by next week." Ash pointed out before walking down the stairs of the bleachers, and headed out the door.

"Alright. Welcome to some serious boot camp, students." Lola informed them while cracking her knuckles with a happy, to her, look on her face while everyone younger then her immediately felt a cold shiver run down their spins. With nothing else needed to be said the testing began, and the teachers started to make their selection. By the end of the current week the ones best suited for the tasks have been selected.

"Are you sure about this, Bugs. I mean without toon tricks I don't think these kids will have what it takes." The rival to the senior bunny whispered as he looked at the selected ones.

"Don't worry. You know that the scores depend on a group effort not individuals." The principal reminded his old rival of that little twist. "Besides, they will still have a 'powerless' one to defer to." The long eared one added causing some relief to flow into the teacher.

"Well, if I was able to help out my Warner Brother Studios team with their sports problems then I know that I can help out with theirs as well." Ash said aloud at his house since he had been using this week to relax with his insect friends and train for this event.

"I'm sure you are going to do just fine, Ash. Just have a little faith." Maggie said in a sincere tone which Ash looked down and smiled since those words did mean a lot to him. Soon it was time for their matches against Perfecto Prep and both sides were ready.

"Our first challenge will be: Weight lifting." A refferee announced to all of the visitors which one in particular was the man from the rink along with other stops. Just as they planned Perfecto Prep tried their cheating ways, but Ash's tech factor was one step ahead of them. For this event Daffy wore a pair of weight scanning sunglasses, and texted the information to Tina who was wearing an inviso-cloak: with it she changed the balloon weights the PP students were using with genuine weights. With the change comple the PP team did not pass, but the score was still fairly good.

"Good going, team." Bugs thought with a smile on his face.

"We've got to talk to our principal about this. I mean, come on bowling was the first he thought of for us to do. Lame!" The female rodent informed her male counterpart. Again their cheating was stopped by Ash's tech: Wile 'playing' a game on a DS, and Bugs accidentally tripping and spilling his soda all over Perfecto Prep's mechanical bowling balls. Ketchum himself was starting to understand why he had to play those sports with Lola.

"Gymnastics: I can definetly do this." Fifi muttered to herself as she went to work. The opposing team tried their cheating ways, but they were stpped again. This time my a magnet device with an MP3 shell to disprupt their tech and X-Ray specs on Sylvester so that his bulldog opponent knew where to aim.

'Hoseshoes was definetly an interesting choice.' Ash thought as he held the item that ordinarily reserved only for Ponyta and Rapidash. It did have a good weight behind it, and knew which tech pieces the others were going to use. By now the Perfecto Prep realized that someone spilled the beans of their cheating ways, so this time they decided to play it fair. Surprisingly they got closer than they ever have in the past three events. Even though Acme Looniversity won it was a really close match this time.

"This is the final event. A Relay Race." Lola informed the others as by now the teachers were now able to just sit back and relax since the Perfecto Prep students have given up trying to sabotage their students. The race was that of Little Beeper, Buster, and Ash against the rodents and an ostrich. Even without XLR8 or Fasttrack Ketchum proved that he was indeed won the race with just the tip of his shoe. With that their event ended with Acme Acres winning by just one point which did inspire some happiness from Perfecto Prep since they did give it their all at the end.

'He is what I am looking for.' There still seems to be a minor problem to deal with though.' A man leaving with the crowd thought to himself. He was now more than ever determined to make this man a member of a team he was working on due to seeing: his strength, control, agility, accuracy, and speed during those five events.


	13. Chapter 13

Ash, and all other mentioned Pokemon characters are from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Animaniacs, Freakazoid, Tiny Tune Adventures, Looney Tunes are from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix, and all aliens are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

The species spin change was made by - Jose-Ramiro of Deviantart

Chapter 13

New location, same problem - Women

A few weeks since their matches with Perfecto Prep the trios attachment to Ash has only gotten stronger due to the praises that he gave them. Weather it be a generic statement, a pat on the back, or a thumbs up the girls liked them all, but there was one problem - there was one of him and three of them. That meant that only one could have him in the end, and they were all anxious to have him. "And I know just what to do." All three said aloud in their respected homes looking themselves in the mirror. At school the next day Ash caught a glimpse of something odd.

"That's funny. I've never seen her before." Ketchum said aloud as he caught a glimpse of a new pink bird in town. It wasn't until Drama class that he found out that she was known as Sean Swan and she was a one day student.

"Hello young children." Witch Hazel said ending in her traditional cackle. "I'm playing the part of your drama teacher, and with our stundent I thought we could try: Swan Lake. Since I also run the cafeteria I know how you all are, so I know exactly who for what." The sorceress informed and quickly scribbled a list of parts which excited one of them in particular.

"I am sorry, ma`am, but I've never heard of Swan Lake before." Ash informed after seeing that he got the role of the male lead. Without a second to waste their teacher handed all of them a script of the play in question.

"I don't care if you use the scripts on set or not since this is only for fun." The witch informed which eased Ash a bit. With nothing else needed to be said they began and the swan was on cloud nine due to the closeness that she was getting with the MVP of the school.

"All right, Bugs this is the 1,001 game and then we have to get to teaching." Lola informed as the two of them sat in the teacher's lounge playing an old game: Rockem Sockem Robots. The female hare was about to clench this unending tie until something caught her eye from the open door.

"Yes! I won. I finally beat you at this game." The principal shouted out joyfully once he took advantage of her distant mind. At the moment the woman shrugged his words off, and decided to follow this bird. By the start of the next day a new pink creature came into the school which cemented to the older bunny what was going on.

"Okay class this is a simple one if you are a cat, but since our last class that mean ol putty tat is in the hospital we're going to have to have a substitute." The yellow canary informed them, and a lot of kids were hoping and expecting Penelope, but instead the flier pointed over to the new girl. "Kat Minx, step right up." He shouted out happily, and as if on cue the dog came into the room and started to chase after her.

'This is going to be very painful.' Kat thought as she ran as fast as she could around the classroom away from the beast. Seeing this as cruel instead of funny Ash decided to deal with this.

"Rath!" The big buff tiger shouted out in anger, and just like that everyone ran to all the corners of the room. By now they all knew hw this one acted once he was out in the field. At the same time Little Beeper sped out and came back with several bags of popcorn - which he sent in all of the students in the room.

"Well, I think we've learned another thing, Tweety. Never make Rath mad." Buster informed as the nurses left with the dog body on a stretcher and the tiger roaring with great rage.

"Let me tell you something small yellow bird of innocence! Rath doesn't care if this is a classic toon bit none of Rath's friends get hurt while Rath is around!" The brawn only hero shouted out before changing back to Ash.

"Sorry again about all this, but whenever I'm Rath I just can't control myself." Ash admitted while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrasment. With that he excused himself to see his victim while the Minx decided to powder her nose.

"Bout time you got here…Babs." A voice said from one of the stalls. The owner of the voice walked out and it was Lola holding a very stern look on her face.

"You must have me confused with someone else. I've never heard of a brilliantly talented student by that name." The pink fuzzy one commented back to the female hare. The glare intensified, so much so that she decided to spill the beans.

"Look, I know that you and two others have been taking a special sceis swap class. I also know that you are all doing this to get close to Ash, but what I have to ask is this: is it right?" Lola informed and then questioned before calmly waiting for an answer.

"I don't understand what you mean." Babs questioned back while using her natural voice. The fellow long eared one face palmed herself before going into detail.

"Is it right to try all of these animals on Ash, and don't even give me the excuse of the Ultimatrix since you know all of those are Ash. Sadly he is a little thick when it comes to another's disguises." The older woman informed before adding, "So, as I said it this right to do to Ash?" With that she walked off and let the Minx be alone with her thoughts.

'This has to be the right way…right.' The pink bunny in minx skin thought to herself before deciding to use one last form, and then return to her bunny roots. The next day a pink fox walked the halls and she seemed rather shy.

"Maybe choosing a fox form was a bad call." Fiona Fox muttered to herself since she had seen on other sights that many 'fans' of foxes preferred to put them in…mature sort of ways. With that she feared what her fellow classmates thought of her.

"Hey, you seem lost. Would you like some help?" One of the classmates asked from behind her, and with her new scene of smell she knew who it was right away: Ash. "Come on. I'll show you around, and if it would help I know another great tour guide for you: Babs Bunny." He said as he gently pushed her along.

"Who might that be?" The canine asked as she genuinely kept up the shy girl vibe since she was still a little cautious of them in this body.

"She's a new friend that I have made here. I may not know that much about her except that she is exceptionally loyal to her friends, and that's one thing I like about these new friends of mine." He explained which she enjoyed listening to such high praise.

'Maybe Lola's right. Perhaps it's best if I just be myself instead of these two fakes.' Babs thought to herself, and decided to do just that - go back to being a bunny and his close friend. Unfortunetly for her the skunk decided to try her move out the next day.

'I pray no one will recognize me as a raccoon.' The former skunk thought to herself before walking in, and saw that even in this form she did manage to turn a few heads. Sadly there was only one main head that she was interested in turning.

"You must be another one day student. Mind if I help you to get to your first class." Ash from the raccoon's left side offered, but since he came over so silently it caused the young one to jump out of surprise. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, but was grateful that she didn't fall over.

"That's my fault; don't worry about it." The new purple girl commented back before looking at her paper. "Looks like my first class is a recycling semenar. I should be okay with that. I just need to find it first." She said back before looking at all directions for just the right path to her class.

"I'll show you the way." Ketchum informed and did just that. Unknown to either of them on their way to that class they went passed a room that was occupied by a cat: Penelope - who was currently playing paper football by herself.

'Even she is doing this.' Penelope thought to herself after hearing what had happened with Babs Bunny not to long ago. The next day the school was awarded the sight of a purple lion which again cemented the teacher's feelings about this. She was shown to her class - Villain wooping.

"Careful teach, remember what happened last time." Ash warned the teacher.

"On second thought - let's just skip this activity." Their teacher said as he felt very scared for his life. Once that was done Lana Lioness went to the bathroom, and was confronted by Penelope in the same way as her friend was. Again she tried one last form: a Kangaroo.

'What are the odds: a new purple student and Fifi called in sick.' Ash thought as he spotted the new girl at gym class: participating in the vertical jump and long jump exercises. This ended in the same way as the fox did with Ash admitting that he enjoyed Fifi's company, and then disappearing the next day. This was only changed with a beautiful white stork.

'Perhaps I should have chosen a different animal." Stephaney Stork muttered to herself as she continued to walk the halls. Since she got here a lot of her fellow classmates have been giving her a hard time about delivering babies and things around that subject which all suddenly changed.

"All right, guys. That's enough of the baby lines, okay." Ash said to the large group surrounding the bird in question. He saw that some of them were about to say something, so he decided to cut them off, "How about this - either stop or you will receive some harsh punishment from anyone of my forms." To show off that he wasn't bluffing the monster tamer started to dial it up causing all to flee.

"Thank you…for doing that for me." The long beaked one stated as she carefully walked closer to him. In this body she felt a stronger attachment to this welcoming sight, but was able to play it cool.

"No problem at all. If there's another problem like this don't hesitate to find me." Ash informed her with a kind smile before walking off to get to his class. Unlike the other two times that happed with one being in the teacher's lounge this meeting happened in the cafeteria.

"Okay, Tina. Heads - I pay for lunch that Road Runner is coming back with. Tails - you pay for it." A familiar black duck informed the copy room caretaker, but she seemed interested in the white feathered one.

'Please tell me that you aren't dumb enough to pull what they pulled.' Tina thought out of anger since she thought a fellow waterfowl wouldn't pull such a lame move to be near Ash even more than they already were. As for Daffy he saw that the coin on the back of his hand was heads, so he swiftly changed it to tails.

"Looks like your paying for it, Tina." The shot at super star stated, but was easily ignored as she rose out of her seat. By that time the older speedster with a long neck doing his traditional tongue bit.

"Daffy, pay the man since I saw what you did." The brown haired one stated.

"What do you mean it was-" Daffty was trying to counter her, but received a very harsh glare as her answer which shut him up. The woman than returned her sights on the stork.

"You - stork. Bathroom. Now." Tina whispered before walking off which out of fear the fellow feathered one followed her. "I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one. How could you have pulled something so incredibly dumb." Tina almost found herself shouting. In truth she didn't mean to be this angry, but she also knew that Ash was too nice of a guy to have this sort of thing happen to him.

"I'm sorry. Really I am, but I saw the others do it, and I want it too. Mine is that I really want to give these bodies a test run. Ash's involvment is coincidental. Could you at least let me use two more forms like they did." Shirley informed and begged the copy controller.

"Ok. I'll let you do that, but you three need to tell him, or the three of us will." Tina said in a threatening tone before walking off. With that the young girl decided to use two forms that she was best at, and prayed that she was able to control her better than the others.

"Now class since any and all classes involving attacks on cats have been barred how about a good old fashioned bucking bit." Porky offered with his stuttering tone as he nervously looked at Ash. Man in question nodded in acceptence before speaking.

"I know just the one for the job - the new girl: Mallory Mare. I know that she has the leg strength to kick any one of us straight of this building." Ash informed while glancing at the blond and white figure in the back of class.

'Man, he knows how to compliment someone.' The masked loon thought to herself before going in front of the class, and doing exactly what he offered. Everyone in class was subjected to it - even Ash, but he was already used to such treatment thanks to Ponyta not liking him at first. The next day Shirley tried her last favorite form, but prayed that she could control her beast side. According to Fifi it was real hard for her not to visualize her fellow students as an all you can eat buffet.

"That was one heck of a workout, Charley." Ash shouted out breathlessly as he and another temp new girl - Charley Cheetah just ran on the track for the past three hours, and just now were they exhausted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Haven't ran that hard in a while." She responded, and really meant it since she used to be on the run all the time with Elmyra. Since re change though, thanks to Ash, no one really had to worry about that part of their lives anymore. When they were cooling down by the fountain Charley felt someone watching her, and when she glanced over her shoulder it was Tina - glaring at her. Out of fear she wrote a note that said: I'll tell him. She read and nodded in acceptence before leaving.

"Girls, none of them are going to tell. Sure they stopped chaging, but they won't tell Ash." Penelope called, three way style, to the others about this development. The duck and the bunny were in agrement.

"Right. I doubt that they will since they probably prefer to save face when it comes to Ash." Tina responded back from her end and she hated them for it since it wasn't very friendly to keep that scret from someone - especially if that someone was of a simple mind.

"Don't worry. I've got this covered." Lola said back to them, and the that they hung up and prepared for the night. Early at school Lola's voice was heard over the loudspeakers, "May Ash, Fifi, Shirley, and Babs please report to the principal's office." At that moment the three girls in question grew terrified.

'Oh, man. We said to them that we had this handled.' The three girls thought at the same time even though deep down they knew that they were never going to tell him that those three figures were them. It was mostly out of fear - since they believed that he would shun them for trying something like that.

'That's odd. Why am I needed at the pricipal's office. Maybe he needs me to do something.' Ash thought since he didn't know the true reason why he was being sent to such a forboding room. Still, the honorable man did as he was told and went to the designated room. Once there he went inside and saw three teacher types and three of his classmates.

"Glad that you came, Ash." The older female bunny commented as the raven haired youth entered the room.

"No trouble at all, Ms. Bunny. I just want to know why I am here. Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" Ash informed and the questioned back at her showing great confusion on his face.

"It has nothing to do with you, Ash. Far from it." The feline of the six assured him with a soft tone. "It is mostly of what these three young ones have done." She added to her first comment with a rather harsh tone.

"What? You mean how they used the species spin technique to sped more time with me?" Ash asked with an all knowing smile on his face. This revealation surprised them all. "Something wrong now?" He asked with concern since that was not the reaction he was going for.

"How? How did you know that?" The six asked him in a unison voice, and that was when he understood their surprise. The monster tamer then decided to explain himself to them.

"Simple. That was the sort of technique that Jessie and James used on me to steal Pokemon near me. They used it so often that I got used to it, but I don't understand why you three changed species so often. Personally I think you three look just fantastic the species that you already are." Ash informed and then commented to them causing the three in question to become red in the face.

"You like us the way that we are." Babs questioned as she now found herself fiddling with her ears while genuinely feeling bashful. He just nodded with a smile before ending this conversation with:

"No, I don't hate you or anything. So, why don't we just say that you were giving the species spin a field test, and end this with a big hug." Needing no other words the three young ones raced over and gave him a hug. The adults liked how this was going until Ash looked at them as well. "Come on, join the hug." He offered and they accepted as well.

'This feels nice.' The six thought as they all were enjoying this group hug with Ketchum, and some were grateful of their strong sense of smell to enjoy his scent. Unknown to anyone, Ash included, someone new was watching this whole thing.

"Hmm, strong, agile, fast, good accuracy and control. Not interested in being treated special. Now showing strong signs of compassion. Yes, Ash is the one I seek, but there's still one thing wrong with him." The man said to himself as he continued to watch this gentle moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Ash, and any mention of Pokemon characters is from Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Animaniacs, Freakazoid, Tiny Tune Adventures, and Looney Tunes characters are from Warner Brothers

Ultimatrix, and all aliens is from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Some of Ash's transformation scene was inspired by Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Chapter 14

Calamity's cat-astrophe, and a new journey

For a while now a mystery man had been watching Ash for some reason or another. "Ash, is the additional fighter I have been looking for. He has the right physical traits, emotional traits, and judging my his school test scores has the right mental traits, but there's still one little problem about him that I must figure out." The mystery man muttered to himself before looking at one of the monitors and saw Calamity working on something, and it was then that the idea hit him.

'Man, this machine of mine certainly is harder to finish than I originally thought.' The gray furred kid thought to himself as he was having trouble finishing this pet project of his. At that moment his computer beeped, meaning that he had an e-mail, so he went over there to read it. The message was everything that he needed to finish this project.

"This will do just fine." The man on the other end muttered to himself after replying back to the young one's great praise of helping him out. The mystery man then prayed that if this did work that Ash would forgive him.

'There we go! Finished! I couldn't have done it with that mystery e-mail.' Calamity thought to himself and even though he should have tried to track the signal of that mysterious message the kid was just too excited to care of who it was from. 'I can't wait to show you to the guys.' The young genius thought and was tempted to call them now, but since it was the middle of the night he chose against it. Several hours later the group was nearing school, but stopped when they saw Calamity standing in the doorway to the school.

"Hey, Calamity, what's going on?" Ash asked as they got closer to their fellow student. In response he held up a sign that stated for them to follow him because he had something big to show them.

"I wonder what th kid genius has planned this time." Buster said to the others since he had been a bit of a shut in for a while now, and they wanted to know why.

"I t must be something big for us to go into the science lab." Hampton pointed out to them, and they realized that the one in overalls had a point. Ever since they made up the school the kid genius had declared permanent dibs on the science lab, and hardly let anyone in.

"Whatever it is I know that I'll be able to make a fortune off of it." Montana said to the others before glancing over and seeing Ash tap his Ultimatrix. Knowing the big cat that was inside the rich boy decided to quiet down. Once they got to his lab they all went inside and saw strange device in the center of the room with the name: Calamity's changeling Chamber written on a plaque at the base.

"Color me: impressed, but what does it due?" Ketchum questioned as he looked at the machine with a completely baffled expression on his face.

'This machine changes one species into another.' The coyote's sign informed them which confused them again.

"Sorry to break it to you, Calamity, but we have a class for that." Babs informed even though she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings too much.

'I know that. The thing is that class' transformation technique only lasts for 24 hours, but this machine will lock you in an animal form.' The sign explained to them which caused them to get a little nervous for being a different species for the rest of their lives.

'I don't need a different look. A duck is the best animal to be.' Plucky thought with a confident smile on his face before seeing his canine friend spin his sign to show a new statement.

'Don't worry. It is not permanent. All it would take is another blast of this machine and you will be back to your old self.' The sign informed them which put some relief back in them. With nothing else to be said he began to activate the machine.

'Everything seems to be working. Could it be that I overlooked someone while gazing at Ash.' Fifi thought to herself as she watched him work and saw that the device was powering up nice and neatly.

'Something's wrong.' Ash thought before seeing the machine shake violently. Out of instinct he went for the Ultimatrix.

"Fourarms!" The red skinned man shouted out before rushing to a wall that led to the outside and then smashed it down. "Go! Everyone out!" He shouted and the others followed his lead without any hesitation.

'Sadly I must do the same.' Calamity thought before leaving his station and ran to the doorway. Sadly before he made it the young one tripped on a exposed wire right near the machine.

"Calamity!" The alien with four limbs shouted out. Without a moment's hesitation he ran to him, but halfway there the alien changed back to a human. Even with that he raced over, picked up his friend, and raced out the door; not knowing that he was struck in the back by a random blast from the machine.

"Guys, get to cover. I'll deal with this." Ash instructed them, and despite that they seemed to genuinely want to help he added. "Run, guys, that's an order." Unlike his team that disobeyed and stayed by his side these kids did flee fast.

'I hate to do this, but we have to run.' Buster thought as he led the others away. Once they were out of sight Ash faced the challenge again.

"Big Chill!" The rather large blue moth shouted before seeing that the machine was starting to glow red; which if what he recalled from cartoons was never a good sign. "Ultimate Big Chill!" The moth shouted out after slamming his dial again. After changing into a rad moth creature Ketchum shout blasts from his palms and mouth. At first it looked and smelled like fire, but in an instant it became ice. With the danger passed he powered all the way down to human form, and decided to see about the others.

'My ear feels funny.' Ash thought to himself before scratching it, and finding pleasure in his scratching. The next morning Ketchum could not help, but notice all of the staring at him. Ordinarily this was normal, and yet it seemed different somehow. "What?" He asked the crowd around him.

"Sorry, Ash, it's just that you seem hairier than normal." Melody informed causing Ash to vanish into the bathroom to get a better look at what he looked like, and they were right. His hair was longer and he was also developing sideburns.

"It's nothing guys. I'm fine." He said back to them which they somewhat believed since he genuinely seemed alright with whatever it was that was happening to him. As time went on Ash's body continued to change either more fur or sharper claws.

'Is he really all right? The students and teachers thought as one whenever they saw him walking around. Thankfully lunch was soon, so perhaps food is what was needed to ease their troubled mind.

"Man, am I starving." Ash shouted out as he walked with the group of friends that he had made while being at this school.

"Me too." Dizzy grumbled as his own response. They all made it to the cafeteria, but their 'human' friend wanted to try something new with the teeth that were slowly growing in his mouth.

"Come on, Ash. Let's go grab our usual seat." Buster commented once they made it to the room that they wanted. All of them rushed over ther however their taller friend was having something else travel through his mind.

"Just give me a second, guys." Ketchum shouted back before getting to work. Not too long ago the cafeteria crew allowed him back into the kitchen since he was a great help no matter what he did. 'I fell like trying something new.' The hero thought before grabbing a few things, and then headed out the door.

"Like, what on Earth is Ash carrying." Shirley questioned the others.

"I have no idea." Plucky stated back as he too saw what their friend was carrying. On a restaurant serving tray Ash was carrying: three bowls of milk and eggs, five rotisserie chickens, and what seemed to be ten smoothies - that seemed to be made of milk bones and kibble.

"Alright, guys. Let's get to eating." The raven…furred one said to the others before starting his feeding frenzy not knowing that he was somewhat putting his young friends on edge, and was also unleashing something primal within.

'I'm sure that he's okay.' Concord thought to himself as he watched as the fur and fangs were slowly growing on him. Once the day ended the trainer was finding something wrong with his brain, but he still didn't know what.

"Hey, Ash, how about a little touch football in the park?" The blue furred one questioned and tossed the piece of sports equipment at the human who caught it with no trouble.

"Sure…lead the way." The transforming trainer said back with some strain in his response. The others decided to let that slide since he seemed to be under some sort of stress. With that said the group headed to the park, divided up into teams, and then started their game.

"Hut. Hut. Hike!" Plucky shouted out and with that the game began. Hampton counted down before charging at his old friend. Right before he was tackled the green feathered one spotted the pink furred comedian and tossed it to her.

"I got it!" The pink bunny cried out to the others before racing to their designated goal area. Ash was in hot pursuit, but there seemed to be something wrong. The more he chased the more the primal side slowly took hold.

'Lunch.' A primal voice spoke in Ketchum's head as he was chasing the hare. At some point Ash abandoned racing on his hind legs, and gave chase on all fours. The others saw this and decided to chalk it up to him doing something new since that is usually what he did.

'I don't like the look in his eyes.' Calamity thought as he caught a glimpse of his friend's optics and they seemed to be feral in appearance. His fear was realized once they all saw their transforming friend take a predator-like claw slash at Babs. Fearing for her safety Buster tackled her to the ground.

"Quick give me the ball. Something's up with him, and I don't want you hurt." The blue one muttered before taking the ball, standing up, waved it in the air, and then ran off with the ball in hand.

'I know that we always say no relation at the beginning of every episode, so maybe I should take that to heart.' The twin bowed girl thought while very moved by how he took this kind of hit for her.

'New meal.' The primal protector thought before going after Buster.

"Hey! Watch it, Ash! This is tackle Football not…" Buster shouted out, after dodging another claw strike, but stopped when Ash gave a positively fear inducing howl. With that the young bunny jumped up, turned his ears into a drill, and tunneled his way away. Not wanting to be deterred the canine Ketchum started to dig after him.

"Like, what's gotten into Ash, or some junk." Shirley stated to the others.

"It must have been that ray from Calamity. I suppose it got one last shot before Ultimate Big Chill took care of it." Hampton offered to the others which they had to admit seemed legit.

"I got this." Dizzy mumbled out to the others before pulling a Wakko stunt - pulling a propane grill out of his hat, and began to cook. Thanks to toon logic it didn't take very long for a steak to cook thoroughly. When it was done everyone could smell it, and liked what they smelled.

"Must. Eat. Bunny." Ash stated as he continued to fall into the mind set of the wolf. All of a sudden the canine sense of smell caught the scent that everyone else was smelling causing him to stop his pursuit, and turn to the source of the smell.

"Good. You now have his attention. Get rid of it before he comes after us." Babs, who got out of her lovestruck state of mind, ordered causing the devil to pull out a food throwing canon from his back, stuff the steak inside, and then fired it far away.

'Must go after tasty meat.' The 'human' thought before he chased after the scent. Once the 'protector' was gone the female bunny tapped on the ground to signal to her male half that the coast was clear.

"What's gotten into him?" The blue bunny said to the others in an obviously worried and angered tone. With nothing else to do other than wait for him to come back the others talked about what had just happened along with what must be done. After about thirty minutes of waiting the group saw Ash coming back with half of the steak hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey guys, can't believe that someone would leave this perfectly made steak just lying around." Ash informed them after taking the other half into his hand. It was about that time that Ketchum caught all of their eyes on him. "What?" He asked with a hint of a scared tone. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as he scanned around them for some kind of answer.

"Wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" Buster shouted in anger before going right up to the hero, grabbed him by the collar, got into the human's face, and then started shouting at him in anger. The others remained silent as their blue furred man railroaded him.

"I see. So, I almost tried to eat you. I am sorry." Ketchum explained to before going for the Ultimatrix. "I have to go." He explained to them before transforming into the speed factor and raced away.

"Gee, I hope we didn't hurt his feelings." Hampton said to the others, and they agreed that that would be bad if they had hurt their old friend's feelings. Back in his home the monster tamer was staring at his reflection in the bathroom.

"What was that about back there?" Ash questioned his reflection, and was expecting an actual answer. Instead he got a very good look at himself, and saw that several of his features have been changed.

"Hey, Ash, do you want to come eat some food with us?" Flio, on a hover-board near the human's head, questioned. This caused the mere human to come out of his self staring contest.

"Sure thing, Flio. I'll be there in a minute...just start without me." Ketchum said back before pointing to the door. With nothing else needed to be said the insect did as he was told while Ash took a closer look at his new set of teeth.

"So, where is our supplier, baby brother?" Itchiana questioned once she saw her brother hovering back to the doll house as she was setting the table.

"He said that he's coming and to go head and start without him." The youngest of the Flea Family informed and that piece of news caught the attention of the musical ones since they knew that wasn't Ash's style.

'I know I've seen this style of teeth before, but I don't know where.' Ash thought to himself, but then looked down at the arm band that he got from Yakko. 'I don't think I can hold onto this anymore.' The hero of Pallet Town thought since he knew what was inside of it, and if he ever lost it then there would be nothing that could stop him.

"He's been in there an awfully long time." The mother of the flea family pointed out since it had now been five minutes since her son has told him of the news.

"Leave him be, ma`am. I'm sure he's fine." Maggie informed to the older insect even though that she was just as worried as she saw for his safety. Back inside the bathroom Ketchum decided to tend to food first and then the threat of his arm band.

'I just pray I don't have another episode like back at that open field.' Ash thought before flushing the toilet for effect before leaving. "Sorry, I'm late guys. Guess I had to go more badly than I first thought." He explained to them as he was getting his single plate of food – which held the same stuff as from Lunch.

'Guess, he's not ready to tell us.' Terry thought to herself as she continued to eat with her lower arms, and drink with her upper arms.

"Seriously though guys. I'm happy that you all enjoy this new home." Their human caretaker said to them in a very sincere tone of voice. The others smile and nod at what he said. Soon after Supper the insects call it a night while the human decided to get to work.

'Fasttrack. Good, but something is still off.' The black and blue alien thought before poking his teeth and realized that it was really starting to affect his transformations as well. 'Better make this quick.' The speedster thought and raced off to the dump, gathering what he needed, and raced back.

'Good. I made it back with no difficulty.' Ash thought after returning to his true form. The transformer than got to work on a containment device, and a high powered safe. Knowing that it was for the best he took the Ultimatrix off his wrist, and into the container before putting it in the safe.

"Lock code required." The computer voice pointed out to the out of towner.

"It's hero time!" Ash shouted back and waited for confirmation beeping to occur, and for the life of him Ash had no idea why he chose that particular phrase. For one last piece of protection he smashed the lock code controls; sealing it for good.

"What was that noise." Flio shouted out with great terror after waking up from that noise. His cries awoke the others as well. Already knowing about this outcome, since one form he used to make the container and the safe was Brainstorm, the 'mere man' took out a flash light and turned it on and off before walking into the Living Room where the doll house was.

"Sorry, guys. I accidentally went Rath when I went to get a snack, but I stubbed my toe, and took it out on the wall. Go back to bed now because I am too." Ash said back to them while keeping his left arm in the shadows to cement his story. They all seemed to accept that since the lights in their homes were all clicked off.

'A small snack does sound nice.' A primal side of his mind thought causing the body to lick it's lips while looking at the home for bugs. The bipedal creature shook the thought out of his head, went to his bag and wolfed down an entire bag of beef jerky.

"I'm getting worse. I have to leave." Ketchum muttered before jotting down a note, leaving it on the end table of the Living Room, and then silently left home; while also leaving his ID and backpack behind as well. The transforming teen made it to the bus stop unseen by friends, and waited.

"Going anywhere, kid?" The gruff looking bus driver questioned the boy on the bench. Said person got up, went inside, and paid with what loose cash he had in his back pocket.

"Away from Acme Acres." The raven haired one explained bluntly.

"Sure thing, kid." The driver said back and thumbed over to the back. Ash nodded and went to the very back of the vehicle, sat down, and began to doze off. As the human slept another man walked in at this hour of the night.

"Thanks for the lift, sir." The man said as he decided to sit near the front of the vehicle. Once he had sat down the bus went rolling: continuing on his route. Several hours later the kids decided to stop by Ash's place.

"Hey, Ash, you up yet?" Plucky shouted out from outside and began banging on the door since they had been standing there for fifteen minutes without a single response. Tired of all of the banging ruining their Breakfast the Roches use a remote Ash built that controls a few things of his home – such as the locks, but kept it bug size.

"What do you want, duck?" Maggie questioned once the door was open, and the green feathered one fell in. The others got in and explained that they haven't seen or heard from Ash all day. The instrumental insect simply pointed at the note that both bug sets have already read.

"So, you're saying that note will have the answer?" Buster questioned before going over to it with the others close behind. He picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read the piece of paper:

Dear, Friends of Acme Acres,

Due to something strange happening to me I fear for everyone's safety. I decided to leave town to keep you safe. For an extra level of protection I took off the Ultimatrix, locked it a safe, and destroyed the voice activated lock. I have also decided to leave town just to make sure that I don't go feral on anyone. I am sorry, but this is for the best.

Your friend,

Ash Ketchum

"So, he's like, abandoning us?" The blonde haired girl questioned as a wave of fear hit her. Surprisingly it was a green feathered hand that grasped onto her shoulder.

"Relax, I'm sure that if anyone can bounce back from this – it's Ash." Plucky said to her in a surprisingly sincere and compassionate tone. This actually touched the loon, and wandered if she should sway away from Ash and over to an old friend that she had known since kindergarten. At the lab Calamity discovered something very bad about his equipment.

'What the?!' The boy genius thought in great alarm as he realized that his transformation machine was completely fried, and all data about the device was pruged from all of the computers in his possession.

"I'm sorry, Calamity, but I don't want Ash to have an easily accessable undo button." Said the man watching the confused teen in the school science lab before deciding to go out and check on the progress personally. Back on the bus the man in the front had taken out a piece of a mirror from his lab coat to see the boy in the back by himself.

'Good. The transformation is almost done, but I don't think he's ready for my gift to him.' The older man in front thought to himself before putting the mirror shard back into his lab coat. The boy in the back was having his own troubles.

'Are these...dreams...or...Who is that?' The transforming teen, who was more wolf than man, thought as he was slowly loosing touch of who he really is. When the older man saw them pass a sign he pulled on the cord to stop the vehicle.

"I'm sorry driver, but I really need to go, but when you get into town I recommend letting that dog out." The doctor clothed man informed as he tossed in an extra five dollars to make sure that this guy will keep the creature around.

"Whatever you say, mac." The driver replied back before letting the man out, closing the door behind him, and continued to drive into the next town. Once they were in a signature city the bus driver did just that. "Hey, dog, wake up already." He said calmly while trying not to sound angry since he didn't know how this beast would react to anger.

"What is that noise?" The dog muttered before waking up from his curled position. The four legged creature looked up, and saw the human above him. "I think this guy wants me off of this thing." The canine muttered before walking off while leaving his 'blankets' behind.

"Wow. That was pretty easy." The bus driver exclaimed in a surprised tone before getting back to his seat, and drove off. The canine, that raced out of the bus and into the alleyway did not get so much as a passing glance given the city he was in; the people just chalked it up to a daily occurrence.

"I'm out of there, but..." The wolf whispered before looking down at his reflection in a rain puddle. "Who am I?" He finished his whispering before hearing some sort of disturbance not to far away, and instinctively raced in that direction.


End file.
